John Self - A Birodalom árnyékában
by Zsenialisteknos
Summary: John Self, Corellia nemzeti hősének kalandjai. Lázadás a Birodalom önkényuralma ellen - egy történet, barátságról, önfeláldozásról és halálról.
1. Kalaan és a múlt

**A következő történet Magyarország első Star Wars témájú szerepjátékoldalán játszódott le. Decay of the Force - Az Erő alkonya**

* * *

Név: Johnatan „John" Self

Faj: Ember (corelliai)

Nem: Férfi

Kor: 39

Kaszt: Katona

Beszélt nyelvek: Galaktikus közös (corelliai akcentus)

Jelleme: Bátor, és határozott. A CorSecnél töltött éveknek hála remek csapatjátékos, és megtanult bízni társaiban - főleg Reznovban és a későbbiekben hozzácsapódott Antropovban. Századosként felelősségteljes feladatot látott el, és egyszer sem hátrált meg a kihívások elől. Felettesei szerint rendkívül megbízható tiszt volt, jól terhelhető, és stresszhelyzetben is megállta a helyét. Megveti azokat az embereket, akik ártatlanokat mészárolnak, és nem tűri közelében a nők elleni erőszakot. Becsületes embernek tartja magát, és kedveli az olyan embereket, akikben vele megegyező tulajdonságokat fedez fel. A rendszeres testmozgás és az egészséges életmód nagyon fontos számára. Tisztában van saját testi adottságaival, ettől kicsit beképzelt, és nagy az önbizalma. Imádja a nőket.

Magas intelligenciahányadossal rendelkezik, ami mellé majdnem fotografikus memória párosul. Ez egy áldás, és egy átok szerinte.

Fóbiák, betegségek, félelmek és sérülések: Hipochonder, bemeséli magának a betegségeket, és rögeszmésen keresi magán a tüneteket - gyakran sikerrel. Addig nem nyugszik meg, míg meg nem vizsgálják. Enyhe baktériumfóbiában szenved, ami kimerül abban hogy ha teheti, kerüli az érintkezést a számára gusztustalannak vélt dolgoktól. Ez a fóbiája a kalaanon töltött idő alatt fejlődött ki, hála a mostoha körülményeknek. Fél a pókoktól.

Jobb térde erősen károsult a Corellia feletti ütközetben, és csavarok tartják össze. Felépült belőle, képes normálisan járni és futni, de egy idő után piszkosul fáj neki. Bal vállán és a mellkasa bal oldalán hegek vannak.

Kinézet: 178 magas, fehér bőrű, barna szemű és ugyancsak barna hajú corelliai férfi. Testalkata izmos, jó kiállású, magabiztosságot sugároz. Arca többnyire enyhén borostás, haja félhosszú és előfordul hogy elfekszi, de piszkosul jól áll neki. Általában sötétkék farmerját, valamelyik galléros pólóját, fekete bőrdzsekijét, és fehér Corelldias márkájú cipőjét hordja. Ha süt a nap, napszemüvegét is felveszi.

Felszerelés: Civil ruhák: Corelliai divatos világoskék színű kopottas farmer, sötétkék színű farmer, különböző színű csíkos mintájú galléros illetve sima pólók, fekete színű corelliai bőrdzseki, 3 pár sportcipő, 1 pár félcipő, katonai bakancs, szabadidőruhák, edzőruhák, 1 hétre elegendő BDU különböző terepekre, díszegyenruha, corelliai szabású fekete öltöny, fehér, fehér alapon fekete vékony csíkos, szürke, fekete ingek, fekete, fehér nyakkendők, „Corellia" márkájú napszemüveg, szerszámos öv (pár tartórekesz az övön), fegyvertok, indítóhenger, személyazonosító kártya, komlink, 3 napra elegendő koncentrált élelem, 4 energiacella, DL-44-es sugárvető, katonai kés, egy ezüst színű öngyújtó N.S monogrammal, ami az apjára, Nigel Selfre utal, és nem Nar Shaddaara.

Űrhajó: Egy YT-2400-as corelliai teherhajó, a Seft.

* * *

 **A Birodalmi megszállás alatt álló Kalaan**

 **Az ellenállás nem hasztalan**

Hideg, hátborzongató szél fújt végig a szétbombázott kis település főterén. A kiégett városháza előtt egy nyolc fős kivégzőosztag sorakozott fel. Arctalan katonák voltak, rohamosztagosok. A Birodalmi Megszálló Erők terror különítménye. A lépcső tetején egy hadnagy állt, peckesen. Egyenruhája mocskos volt, és cseppet sem úgy festett, mint a propagandafilmeken. Azokon a harctereken mindenki csillogott, de ez a hadnagy, ezek a rohamosztagosok úsztak a mocsokban. Hiába, ők is csak emberek.

A kivégzéshez felsorakoztatott kalaani non-humán őslakosok, nők, gyerekek, öregek... Most feltekintettek, és kivégzőik sisakvizorába bámultak.

\- Fegyvert váll-hoz! - Kiáltotta a hadnagy.

A rohamosztagosok egy emberként mozdultak, ahogy megemelték fegyvereiket.

\- Célozz!

És ők céloztak.

\- T...

A hadnagy úr torkán ragadt a szó, ahogy egy sugárnyaláb a mellkasába csapódott, és szétégette a szívét. A rohamosztagosok sem jártak sokkal jobban. Mindenfelől lőttek rájuk! Viszonozták a tüzet, de hiába. Sorra hullottak, míg végül egytől-egyig mind meghaltak. Hiszen csak emberek voltak. A Császárba és a Birodalomba vetett hit, még egy sugárlövedéket sem állított meg. A non-humán őslakosok éljenzésben törtek ki, mikor végre megpillantották megmentőiket. Azonban nem volt idő ünneplésre, mert máris a nyakukon voltak. A támadók eloldották a megkötözött lényeket, aztán egy átalakított tehersikló lebegett a főtérre. Betessékelték az őslakosokat, majd ők maguk is beszálltak a gépbe. A pilóta kakaót adott, és eltűztek mielőtt a Birodalmi erősítés befuthatott volna. Nem sokon múlt.

Elhagyott katonai létesítmény, Kalaania hegység

Egy átalakított tehersikló közelítette meg az egykor szebb napokat is látott Kalaani Légtér és Űrvédelem K-SD-23-as fedőnévvel ellátott légvédelmi komplexumát. Bár a komplexum már vagy 30 éve nem üzemel, a háború után remek búvóhellyé vált a fővárosi ellenállók számára. Nincsenek tán ötvenen sem, de piszkosul elszántak. És a számuk nő. Minden egyes rajtaütés után.

A pilóta a gép külső reflektoraival jelzett az őrszemnek, aki kinyitotta a bázis fő hangárát. Az ósdi szerkezet csak lassan működött, és a visszacsukása sem ment sokkal gyorsabban. Miután a szállítóhajó leszállt, a hangárajtó komótos tempóban, és igen hangos nyikorgó hangok kíséretében összezárult. A pilóta lenyitotta a rámpát, aztán a rajtaütést végrehajtó brigád lekísérte a kiszabadított non-humánokat a fedélzetről.

Az őslakosokat, valamint a megsérült ellenállókat a gyengélkedőre kísérték, a többiek pedig egy kiadós tusolást követően pihenni tértek. Egyedül az egység "parancsnokának" volt némi dolga, mielőtt kipihenhetné egy nehéz nap fáradalmát...

... John Self nyugalmazott CorSec századosnak, a kalaani ellenállás talán legnagyobb fenegyerekének.

De ki is ő valójában?

John propagandacélokra felvett ökörségei [Soha nem került az emberek elé, és nem a Birodalmi cenzúra miatt.]

\- A Nevem John Self. És ellenálló vagyok. - Mutatkozott be ez a kissé zilált barna hajú, de kétségtelenül nagyon jóképű, borostás fickó. - Régen századosnak is hívtak. Igen... Corellián. CorSec tiszt voltam, és védtem a bolygót, az olyan galád férgektől, mint Palpatine. Ő sem jobb mint a többi kalóz, akikkel elbántunk annak idején. Na jó, talán nincs olyan szájszaga, de ezek a köpenyek! Az ember azt hihetné, hogy nincs is más ruhája. Talán ki se mossa őket. Pfúj. - Vágott egy grimaszt, aztán beleröhögött a kamerába. - Főnök, ez nekem nem megy.

\- Johny, szedd már össze magad.

\- Jól van, jól van...! De ugye összevágjátok majd? Úgy értem ezeket kivágjátok ugye?

\- Hát persze. De beszélj már!

\- Szóval. Ellenálló vagyok.

\- Beszélj arról, hogy miként kerültél ide!

\- Áh! Hogyan? Corellián csúnyán kitoltak velem. Elvesztettem a rendfokozatom, a lakásom, az autóm, a nőm... Mindent. Így eljöttem hazulról. Voltam mindenfelé, és végül hosszas bolyongás után eljöttem ide.

\- Rossz ötlet volt.

\- Maga nem járt még Nar Shadaan. Szóval ott tartottam, hogy letelepedtem itt. Volt egy kis vállalkozásom, egy kis közért. Aztán jött a Birodalom, és keresztbe tett rendesen.

A felvételnek vége szakadt egy riadónak köszönhetően. Pár kalaani szürke varjú befészkelte magát a 4-es légvédelmi állás kommunikációs központjába, és valamilyen rejtélyes okból kifolyólag mindig beindul a sziréna. A felvételt nem folytatták.

John unott arccal lépett be Crisnor irodájába. Crisnor egy két méter magas vörös képű non-humán volt, tipikus kalanni őslakos Az ellenállás hírszerzésének feje. És gyökér. Irodája televolt aggatva újságcikkekkel, képekkel, meg ilyenekkel. A kalaani biccentett Self felé, aztán elmerült a jelentésekben. Ez volt a menet. Várd ki a sorod. A corelliai addig rendszerint az újságcikkeket olvasgatta.

Véget ért a 10 órás háború. A Kalaan-i kormány elnöke James Roslyn az egész bolygó nevében megadta magát a Birodalmi erőknek. Az új Birodalmi kormányzó Alex Lotur.

\- A tíz órás háború... - Morogta Self. Még nagyon is jól emlékezett arra a pillanatra, mikor megjelentek az első TIE-bombázó kötelékek az égen. Gyakorlatilag egyetlen nagy átfogó támadással térdre kényszerítették a bolygó haderejét. Hiába történt általános mozgósítás, a birodalmiak órák leforgása alatt hatalmukba kerítették a bolygó összes kulcsfontosságú nagyvárosát. Már nem volt mit megvédeni. John a legjobb amit tehetett, hogy reménykedett. A kevésbé rossz kimenetelben. De a dolgok rosszra fordultak. Nagyon is. Hírek érkeztek. A non-humánok gyűjtőtáborokba kerülnek, ahonnan vagy szállítóhajóra, vagy a kivégzőosztag elé kerülnek.

Iparvidéki zendülés

Az első fegyveres ellenállás a Kala iparvidék munkásai, és a Birodalmi Szárazföldi erők katonái között bontakozott ki. Nem tudni pontosan mi váltotta ki, de eredményes volt. A Birodalmi hírzárlat ellenére a munkások lázadásának híre messzire eljutott. Hamarosan mások is csatlakoztak hozzájuk. A teljes megsemmisítés elől elbújt katonai egységek, mezőgazdasági munkások, hivatalnokok, a nagyvárosok átlagpolgára. A bátrakat összefogta a közös cél. Többé nem osztották meg őket a társadalmi, és a faji különbségek.

\- John, mi a helyzet? - Kérdezte végül a vörös képű idegen.

\- Megvan a fickó. Sztem épp most vizsgálja meg Dr. Kattl. - Válaszolta Self, miközben tekintetét levette a cikkekről, és belenézett azokba a vörös szemekbe.

\- Szép munka. - Crisnor felegyenesedett íróasztala mögül, és odasétált a corelliaihoz. - És az indítókulcsok?

Self belenyúlt a zsebébe, és a non-humán kezébe nyomta az indítóhengereket.

\- Nagyon jó! - Lelkendezett Cris. - De hogy sikerült elrejtenie az indítókulcsokat?

\- Lenyelte őket. - Válaszolta John tárgyilagos hangon, aztán elmosolyodott a kalaani döbbent arckifejezésén. - De ne aggódj, már a hajóban visszaöklendezte. Az a dilipilóta egész úton nyafogott a lerókázott üléshuzat miatt. Ha nem hiszel nekem, kérdezd csak meg...

\- Hiszek neked... Most tűnés, még ki kell derítenem hol vannak azok a madárkák.

Self biccentett, majd sarkon fordult és elindult hogy megírja a jelentését.

Az "A" hangár zsúfolásig volt összeeszkábált ágyakkal, és egyéb ülő-fekvő alkalmatosságokkal. Kb. 40 embert szállásoltak el az egykor kisebb teherhajónak otthont adó hangárban. Ők szimpla menekültek voltak, nem ellenállók. Nők, és gyerekek. Self átvágott a "sintértelepen", és rákanyarodott a vezérlő folyosójára. Az ő személyi kabinja rögtön az első jobb forduló után következett. Beütötte személyi kódját, és az ósdi duracélajtó félrecsusszant előtte. A corelliai nem habozott, belépett a kabinba és bezárta az ajtót. Ledobta magát az ágyra. Lehunyta a szemét.

\- Egy újabb túlélt nap, a pokol szájában... - Morogta csak úgy maga elé. - Mi a francot keresek én itt?

Igazából tudta a választ. Mert a Birodalom tette tönkre az életét.

Mikor a holtak életre keltek Corellián, a CorSec hatalmas emberáldozatok árán tudta csak tartani a fővárost. A Birodalm segített, de az intervenciónak nagy ára volt. Birodalmi fennhatóság az egész szektorban. Jóval erősebb mint azelőtt.

Self flottatiszt volt. A flottának pedig annyi.

Az űrben lezajlott ütközet sem alakult szerencsésen. A CorSec nagyon sok hajót vesztett... A Corellian romboló a III. Gyorsreagálású Csapásmérőegység zászlóshajója darabokra robbant. A százados azon a hajón szolgált, a 'Coronet Green' vadászkötelék parancsnoka volt. Felettese Kovalski őrnagy a kötelékparancsnok.

- _Rambo, kitérés jobbra most! Most!_

 _Self jobbra rántotta HLAF-500-asát, mire a nap felől támadó Kovalski leszedte az üldözőjét._

 _\- Kösz Wraith! - A százados egy szintre emelkedett az őrnagy gépével, és szinkronban repültek tovább. Tőlük egy pár tucat kilométerre az Árnyékkirály hadiflottája mögött hatalmas hadihajók tűntek fel a semmiből. Bár jellegzetes ék alakjukról azonnal tudni lehetett honnan jöttek, Self a szenzorkijelzőjére pillantott. A transzponder kódjuk szerint Birodalmi hadihajók voltak. Az ellenség nyakába ugrottak._

 _\- Itt Kellerman admirális beszél a Corellian romboló fedélzetéről. Örülök hogy beugrottak._

 _\- Corellian romboló itt Orlando Admirális az ISD Ironwing fedélzetéről. Maradjanak bolygó körüli pályán, a többit elintézzük mi. Ironwing vége._

 _\- Értettem Orlando admirális. Bolygókörüli pályán maradunk újabb parancsig. Corellian vége._

 _\- Minden vadászegység! Térjenek vissza a B-szektorba. Ismétlem minden egységnek. Vissza a B-szektorba!_

 _\- Hallotta ezt őrnagy? - Kérdezte Self._

 _\- Hallottam Self. Valami ellenvetés?_

 _\- Nem uram. Csak annyira élveztem a sűrűjében lenni!_

 _A vadászok visszafordultak az anyahajóik felé. Gyorsaságban és tűzerőben is jobbak voltak mint az ellenség vadászai. Egy darabig üldözték őket, de aztán a közeledő TIE vadászok felé fordultak és felvették velük a harcot._

 _Ekkor váratlan dolog történt. Az ellenséges hajók elfordultak a csillagrombolók felől, és a bolygó felett állomásozó erők felé indultak. Ahogy lehagyták a lassú csillagrombolókat, egy újabb flotta ugrott ki a fénysebességből. Az ISD-k mögött!_

 _\- Itt Orlando admirális. Admirális! Készítse fel az egységeit áttörő manőverre, minket bekerítettek._

 _\- Orlando admirális, ha elmozdulunk akkor védtelen marad a bolygó!_

 _\- Admirális. Nem szeretem ismételni magam. Ha nem törnek át, végünk!_

 _\- Értettem. Várható érkezés... 9 perc._

 _Az admirális nem örült cseppet sem a parancsnak. De katona volt. És teljesítette a kapott parancsot. A flotta hajói elhagyták a Corellia körüli pályát, és teljes sebességgel elindultak hogy rést nyissanak az ellenség soraiban._

 _\- Wave, Hacks torpedókat élesíteni. A jelemre kilőjük a Sierra-1-el megjelölt ellenséges cirkáló hajtóművét. - Parancsolta Self, miközben élesítette a saját torpedóit. Vadászelhárító sugárlövedékek, és nehéz turbólézerlövedékek süvítettek el a gépe mellett. Utóbbiak olyan vastagak voltak, mint az ő gépe. Egyetlen találat is elég lett volna ahhoz, hogy atomjaira robbantsa a fürge kis vadászgépét. De Self ügyes pilóta volt. Gépe iszonyúan rázkódott, és kezdte úgy érezni hogy ideje lenne elhúzni a cirkáló közeléből. De őt más fából faragták. A szívósabb fajtából. Így célon maradt. Közben két ellenséges vadász rájuk tapadt._

 _\- Wawe delta-nyolc most!_

 _Wawe gépe iszonyú lassulásba kezdett, és az üldözőik egyike majdnem fel is kenődött a hátuljára. Hajszálon múlt. Ahogy elhúztak mellette, ismét gyorsulni kezdett és bemérte az egyik gépet._

 _\- Wawe szedd le őket! Már nem bírom sokáig! - Recsegte a kommunikátorba Hacks._

 _\- Ne aggódj pajti, már rájuk cuppantam. EZT figyeld!_

 _Az egyik árnyvadász túlhevült plazmafelhővé vált, miközben a másik továbbra is kitartóan tüzelt Hacks gépére._

 _\- Na jó... - Morogta a százados._

 _\- Hacks itt Rambo. Csald el a bitangot, én lekapom a hajtóművet._

 _\- Parancs értettem._

 _Hacks gépe meredek szögben alábukott, de az ellenséges vadász nem követte. Inkább ráállt Self gépére. Közben hátulról Wawe tömte lézerrel, de nem bírta leszedni, sőt már már Self gépét veszélyeztette._

 _\- Wawe itt Rambo, ne tökölj annyit! Szedd le torpedóval._

 _\- Oks főnök._

 _Wawe célzott, de mielőtt tüzelhetett volna telibe kapta az egyik vadászelhárító lézerágyú lövedéke. Gépe azonnal lángba borult, majd egy hatalmas robbanást követően elenyészett az űr sötétjében._

 _\- Szemétládák! - A százados gépének hátsó pajzsa levált, ideje volt valamit kitalálnia. Maximális tolóerőt adott gépe elülső, illetve a hajtómű alatti fúvókáinak, a fő hajtóművet pedig lekapcsolta. Nem maradt sok ideje leszedni az üldözőjét, de talán pont elég lesz. Gépe átfordult az ellentétes irányba, és tüzelt. Az ellenséges vadász darabokra hullott, a túlhevült maradványok pedig nekicsapódtak John gépének. Hatalmas rázkódás, majd egy pillanatnyi néma csönd. Ezt megúszta. Igazából észre sem vette, hogy a Sierra-1 ágyúi leálltak. A Corellian romboló végiglőtte a cirkáló jobb oldalát, kiiktatva több létfontosságú rendszert._

 _\- Rambo, itt Wraith! A Corellian jelzett! Negyven nehézvadász ugrott elő a semmiből! Biztos a rendszer szélén várakoztak._

 _\- Negyven? Merre tartanak?_

 _\- Felénk. Nézz csak ki a romboló irányába._

 _Valóban. Alig lehetett látni őket, de gyorsan közeledtek. A corelliai romboló közben folyamatosan tüzelt a közeledő két cirkálóra. Elég messze a hatalmas hajótól HLAF-250-esek és könnyű árnyvadászok vívtak "közelharcot". Self, Hacks és Wraith hármasához csatlakozott még 12 gép, de több nem tudott idejében odaérni. A nehéz árnyvadászok alderaani lódarázsként lepték el a hatalmas hajót, míg a "hazai méhek" azaz Selfék kétségbeesve védekeztek a többszörös túlerő ellen. Vesztésre álltak._

 _Az árnycirkálók egyre csak közeledtek, míg a Corellian romboló rendszerei sorra mondták fel a szolgálatot. A pajzs leválása után pedig már csak a masszív burkolat állta a lézertüzet. Közben újabb árnycirkálók ugrottak a rendszerbe, nem messze attól a ponttól, ahol a nehéz vadászok is kiugrottak. Hirtelen többszörös túlerővel néztek szembe a corelliai erők._

 _\- Ami a csövön kifér fiúk! Sok sikert mindenkinek. - Forgalmazott a kötelékparancsnok, majd belevetette magát a csata sűrűjébe._

 _\- Ami a csövön... - Morogta John. Gépe forgott, meredek ívben fordult, dugóhúzó manővert csinált, és amit ellehetett képzelni. Közben pedig lőtte az ellenséget. De mindez nem volt elég. A Corellian romboló megadta magát az ostromló turbólézersugaraknak, és torpedóknak: Hajótestéből több helyen lángok csaptak ki, és ahogy elérték a fő üzemanyag tárolót, a hajó darabokra robbant._

 _A robbanás keltette lökéshullám szerte szét szórta a hatalmas hajóból maradt apró darabkákat. John gépének jobb szárnyának csapódott az egyik repesz. Igazából felocsúdni sem tudott._

 _\- Úr isten a Corellian romboló megsemmisült! Kellerman admirális... - A kommon keresztül is kilehetett venni a kötelékparancsnok kétségbeesését..._

 _... Self gépe pedig sérülten sodródott. A százados próbálta visszakapcsolni a rendszereket, amik közben leálltak, nem nagy sikerrel. Mire feleszmélt hogy itt nem tehet már mást, szemből megközelítette egy nehéz vadász._

 _\- Ez így nem lesz jó... - Morogta Self. Jobb kezét a katapultkar felé nyújtotta, és meghúzta. A vadászgép kilátóüvege "lerobbant" miközben Self az üléssel együtt kirepült az űrbe. Villanás..._

\- Basszus! - Fogta a fejét, miközben feltápászkodott kényelmetlen ágyikójáról. A kabinja falán lógó ezer éves ócska óra szerint 4 órát aludt. Rosszul érezte magát. Utálta ezt álmodni. Szinte minden részletében képes megálmodni azt a szörnyű csatát. Ilyenkor még a hideg is kirázza... Rettenetes...

\- Hol az az ócska adattábla? Áh, persze. Hol máshol? - Benyúlt párnája alá, és kihúzta a szerkezetet. Kicsit koszos volt a kijelzője, kicsit be voltak ragadva a gombjai, de az övé volt. Igazi billentyűzettel ellátott adattábla, azoknak akik gyűlölik az érintőképernyőt.

-Kúva' életbe... Mindjárt visszaalszok... Benyomok egy kávét, aztán megcsinálom ezt a szart.

Egy igen határozatlan és lassú mozdulattal felállt, és körbenézett a kabinjában.

-Katasztrófális a helyzet. Egy büdös zokni itt, egy másik ott... Hm. Ez mi a franc? - Óvatosan közelebb hajolt egy kétes eredetű rántott-sajt maradványhoz, amit még tegnap előtt este ehetett, mielőtt elment volna szétrúgni pár fehér segget. -A Császár büdös lábgombáira, egy igazi kuriózum. Lekéne' vigyem a laborba... Ebből már tenyészteni lehetne valamit. - Fogott egy papírkendőt, óvatosan felvette a segítségével, majd kidobta.

-Nah jó... Kávé.

Kotorászott egy kis őrölt kalaani kávé után a szekrényben, de csak ócska devarnit talált. Most nem foglalkozott vele hogy milyen, megfőzte a kis kávéfőzőjével, tett hozzá pár kocka cukrot, és lehuppant asztalkája mellé, egy kis kényelmetlen székre. Az asztalon már várta egy szivar.

-Undorító szokás. De ha már szétcsapom magam, ez legalább elegántos. - Szépen ajkai közé vette az ócska szivart, aztán ezüst színű díszgyújtójával, amit a CorSec akadémia elvégzése után kapott az apjától, meggyújtotta. Kicsit élvezte az ócska szivar gyenge aromáját, majd orrán kifújta a füstöt.

A percek néma lassúsággal teltek. Sosem volt jó a jelentésírásban. Habár művelt emberként igen jelentős szókinccsel rendelkezett, ő inkább pihent ahelyett, hogy szépen fogalmazzon. Aztán persze összecsapta az egészet. Így általában egy szűkszavú száraz olvasmány került a felettese íróasztalára. Most sem lesz ez másként.

A szivar már rég kialudt, mikor befejezte az írást. Hátradőlt, és erőt gyűjtött a továbbiakhoz. Fel kellett tápászkodnia, lefürödni, borotválkozni, felöltözni...

-Jól van Johny. - Mondta csak úgy magának. Megkapaszkodott az asztal lapjában, és felegyenesedett ülőhelyéről; Kicsit még ropogtatta megfáradt csontjait, aztán bevette magát a fürdőbe...

… Háromnegyed óra múlva elkészült. Bevetési olajzöld kalaani katonai uniformisa helyett most civilben volt. Farmerban, galléros pólóban, fekete bőrdzsekiben – természetesen felhajtott gallérral mert az úgy dukál. Adattáblájával a kezében végigcsörtetett a főfolyosón és egy kopogás kíséretében betért felettese, Crix Saan irodájába.

Crix Saan egykor a kalaani űrvédelemnél szolgált, ezredesi rendfokozatban. Az invázió kezdetekor épp eltávon volt, így élte túl a percek leforgása alatt lezajlott űrcsatát. A bolygónak csak pár tucat korvettje meg fregattja volt, de azok is az ezer éves fajtából. Vagy 50 éves cuccok. Nem volt nagy küzdelem.

-Uram! - Szalutált lazán.

-Üljön le Self! - Kínálta hellyel, mialatt asztalán ide-oda pakolászta a papírokat. Ennek végeztével felemelte a fejét, és Johnra nézett. - Hallgatom.

-A jelentésem uram. - Válaszolta a corelliai tömören.

-Ezt másfél órával előbbre vártam... - Morogta az ezredes. - Mi történt?

-Elaludtam. Tudja, délután kiruccantunk szalonnát sütni a srácokkal... Kicsit elfáradtam.

-Hallottam, hogy ropogósra sütötték a szalonnát, John. Nem rossz egy corelliaitól.

-Köszönöm uram.

Self elvigyorodott, de aztán az ezredes mogorva arckifejezését látva visszavette a fapofát ő is.

-Jó hírek... - Folytatta az ezredes. - Crisnor kapott egy fülest, megvannak a madárkák. A Deliwon űrkikötőben.

-Ez csak egy jó hír. Ön híreket említett ezredes!

-Nos igen... Sikerült ismét kapcsolatba lépnünk a „Parancsnokkal". Jó szándéka jeleként le fog dobni nekünk pár nehézfegyvert és egy összekötőtisztet holnap délután pontban 2 órakor.

-Szóval igazak a hírek? Átjuthatunk azokon a csillagrombolókon?

-Talán. Holnap elválik. - Mondta az ezredes, aztán morfondírozott egy keveset, állát vakargatva. - Azt szeretném, ha maga most itt maradna, és segítene Beckettnek kidolgozni az odajutási útvonalat. Ha jól tudom Deliwon környékén szedtük fel annak idején.

-Ez így igaz... Jól ismerem az űrkikötőt és környékét. De muszáj együtt dolgoznom azzal a...

-Ez nem egy lehetőség John, hanem egy parancs. - Vágott közbe Saan. - Elvárom hogy teljesítse.

Johnnak bár nem tetszett hogy ezúttal a seggén kell ülnie, de mi mást tehetett volna, minthogy teljesíti a kapott parancsot? Esetleg megtagadja. De nem tehette. Ő ugyanis azon kevesek közé tartozott, akik eltudtak vezetni egy űrhajót. Ez a képesség pedig most igen fontos...

… Eleddig minden a terv szerint haladt. Mckenzie őrnagy és osztaga sikeresen felvette a kapcsolatot a „Parancsnok" összekötőtisztjével, és megszereztek minden felszerelést amit ledobtak nekik. Csupa spéci cucc. Zsír új E-11-esek, egy E-WEB, rakétavetők, gránátok, ami csak kell. Mindeközben John és Beckett előálltak az útvonallal, aztán összeült a nagy tanács.

Az őslakosokat az ellenállás hírszerzésének feje, Crisnor képviselte. Az őslakosok nem támogatták az emberek azon elképzelését, hogy feladják a harcot. Saan ezredes szerint ez nem feladás, csupán stratégiaváltás. A gerilla hadviseléssel nem fogják tudni felszabadítani a bolygót. Ahhoz hajók kellenek, tömérdek ember, és még ennél is több fegyver. De minden érv hiábavalónak bizonyult: Az őslakosok maradni akarnak.

John Self videofeljegyzése, saját magának:

 _\- Hihetetlen... Sikerrel kijuttathatnánk bárkit, akit csak akarunk, a bolygó törvényesen megválasztott vezetőit, katonák, és civilek ezreit. Ehelyett ezek az ostobák megmakacsolták magukat és maradni akarnak. Komolyan mondom, nem értem a non-humán logikát. Rosszabbak mint egy nő. Addig folytatják az ellenállást, ezt a gerillaharcot, míg bepöccennek odafent és porig bombáznak mindent. Saan is ugyan olyan hazafi mint ők. Mégis képes reálisan átlátni a helyzetet. Akkor a vörösök miért nem? Vajon én is maradnék, ha Corelliáról lenne szó? Folytatnunk kell a harcot. Ebben igazuk van. De mit ér a harc, ha közben mindent feláldozunk az elérhetetlen győzelemért?_

* * *

 **"Harcállásba!"**

Katonai bakancsok rohamos koppanásai jelezték, hogy közelítenek valakik. Az utolsó légköri transzport leeresztett rámpával várakozott. Fedélzetén a legtöbb egység már elfoglalta a helyét, de akadtak néhányan akik lemaradtak. Self idegesen tekintett órájára, miközben szájában a szivar hevesen izzott.

-Gyerünk már fiúk, a rohambilisek már epekedve várnak ránk. Mozogjatok! Self vége. -Szólt a kommba.

-Uram! 2 perc és ott vagyunk. - Érkezett a válasz.

John morgott valami olyasmit az orra alatt, hogy szétrúgom a seggeteket ha nem értek ide 2 percen belül, aztán kitekintett a sugárlövedék lyuggatta kilátóüvegen.

-Ó igen bébi! Repulzormeghajtás 100%, fúvókák bevetésre kész. Izzik a hajtómű pillanatokon belül... - Rikkantotta Beckett.

-Azért nehogy túlizzon, embereket várunk még... - Morogta neki Self.

-Nyugalom főnök, nem sütöm meg őket!

Alighogy ezt kimondta, az utolsó katonai egység is a fedélzetre jutott.

-Ez szoros volt, remélem az űrhajókra már nem ilyen lassan érnek fel, mert akkor komolyan mondom itt hagyom magukat. - Szólt hátra Self. - Rámpát csukni, hevedereket becsatolni! Az 5-ös Csapásmérő különítmény felszállásra készen áll. Torony... Ég önökkel. Gyerünk Beckett, vigyél innen minket.

\- Torony, torony itt az Ötös! Felszállunk. - Forgalmazott, de nem érkezett válasz. A nonhumánok is elhagyták a létesítményt és északra vonultak.

-Gázt neki végre! - Utasította a corelliai. Beckett felemelte a gépet, aztán kakaót adott neki, és elindultak a célállomás felé.

-Ötös, itt az egyes! 12 perc az érkezésig. Vétel.

\- Egyes, vettük. 12 perc az érkezésig.

Az idegek igazi próbája ez. Self már rég elszívta a szivarját, mikor még mindig volt 5 perc. Távolról már látni lehetett az űrkikötőt, de túl nagy volt a csend.

-Egyes, már tűzijátéknak kéne lennie. - Forgalmazott a kettes.

-Tudom. - Válaszolt Saan. - De még egy ilyen alkalmunk nem lesz. Irányt tartani!

-Uram!-Szólalt meg az egyes pilótája. - A szenzor szerint 12 TIE vadász tart felénk orbitális pályáról!

Saan homlokát összeráncolta a hír hallatára, és feltekintett az égszínkék égre. Aztán egyszer csak lecsapott valami az űrkikötő melletti Birodalmi támaszpontra. Hatalmas robbanás rázta meg, a lángok nagyon nagyra növeltek.

\- Minden egységnek! Kezdjék meg a támadást!

-Uram! A kikötő légvédelme tűz alá vett minket! Még fél perc az érkezésig. - Jelentette a pilóta ideges hangon.

-Vettem.- Válaszolta az ezredes, majd forgalmazni kezdett minden repülő egység felé:

-Figyelem! Fél perc az érkezésig! Alakzatot tartani.

-Uram! Újabb vadászok! Üldözőbe vették a TIE-okat!

-Ez gyors volt! -Könnyebbült meg Saan.

-Vettem Egyes! Fél perc érkezésig, alakzat tartva.- Jelzett vissza Self gépe. Szinte ezzel egy időben pokoli rázkódásba kezdett az egész, mintha szét akarna esni. John megkapaszkodott az egyik kapaszkodóban, míg becsatolta a hevederjét a gép padlózatába fúrt foglalatba.

-Készülj! Ellenőrizzétek a hevedert, fegyvert, mindent! 20 másodperc!

Közben újabb pontos lövéseket adtak le a bolygó körül keringő hajóról, és a légvédelmi állások sorra megsemmisültek.

A gép mindkét oldalán félrecsusszantak a tolóajtók. A corelliai még egyszer ellenőrizte jól csatlakoztatta-e a hevedert, aztán társaira nézett.

-4... 3 … 2... 1... Célnál vagyunk! Mozgás mozgás mozgás! Rajta! - Kiáltotta, azzal elrugaszkodott és hagyta hogy a gravitáció tegye a dolgát. Rohamtempóban leereszkedtek a szenzorállomás tetejére, és földet érés után egyből biztosították a terepet. Három katona az ajtóhoz rohant, kettő fedezte, egy pedig robbanószerkezetet helyezett rá. Fedezékbe vonult mindenki.

-Robbantás! - És az ajtó megszűnt létezni. Self vezetésével berontottak, és nem hagytak élőt maguk után. A Birodalmiaknak felocsúdni sem volt idejük a támaszpont felrobbanása óta, máris újabb csapás érte őket szárazföldön és levegőben egyaránt. John és az egysége hamarosan ellenőrzése alá vonta a létesítményt, és berendezkedtek egy rövid kényszerpihenő erejéig az irányítóközpontban. Shepperd félrelökött egy holttestet a szenzorkonzolról, és leült a helyére.

-Nézze parancsnok! Az adatok szerint 3 Dreadnaught nehézcirkáló és egy Victory osztályú csillagromboló van felettünk. Az egyik nehézcirkáló bolygó körüli pályára állt. - Jelentette Shepherd.

-Az lesz az amelyik fedez minket. Jobb ha sietünk, ha rájönnek mi a célja, mindenáron leakarják majd szedni. - Válaszolta a corelliai.

Az épület hirtelen megrázkódott, ahogy egy TIE vadász becsapódott mellette.

-Jól van emberek! Töltsenek le minden adatot amit csak tudnak, aztán irány a randevú pont! Nem kéne megvárni míg ideér pár csillagromboló!

Az emberek tették a dolgukat. Éppen elkészültek, és indultak volna mikor Shepperd újabb hajókat észlelt a radaron. Egy Birodalmi, és két Victory osztályú csillagrombolót: A Birodalmi és az egyik Victory társuk felmentésére indult, míg a másik Victory a bolygó felszíne felé vette az irányt.

-Ez baj! Self! 3 újabb hajót érzékeltem, csillagrombolók...

Hatalmas robbanás, fülsüketítő robaj, aztán néma csend. Selfnek úgy tetszik, mintha a fekete ürességben lebegne egy pillanat erejéig, ahogy Shepperddel együtt nekirepültek egy konzolnak. Mikor magához tért, sajgott minden porcikája, és pokolian csengett a füle. Orrából vér szivárgott.

-Shepperd! - Ordított, de nem hallott semmit. Körbenézett, de a portól alig látott valamit.

-Uram!- Szólt valaki hozzá, de nem hallotta. A semmiből egy ismerősnek vélt arc bukkant fel, és felrántotta a földről.- Gyorsan uram! Az épület mindjárt ránk omlik! Led megragadta Shepperdöt, míg Reznov Selfet, és kimentették őket az épületből.

Egy rakás láda mögött fedezéket leltek, nem messze a szétlőtt szenzorállomástól.

Hangfoszlányok... Valami baromi hangos ismét... A szállítógépük rázuhant egy E-WEB-re és egy tucat rohamosztagosra. Led elismerően kurjantott egyet, aztán lőtt mindenre ami mozog.

-Lezuhant a gépünk! Parancsnok! Hallja amit mondok? - Kérdezte Reznov.

-Áh... Igen... Mi történt? - kérdezte Self.

-Találatot kapott az épület, csak négyen éltük túl. Kiütötte magát a robbanás... De most nem érünk rá, tessék egy pisztoly! - Azzal John markába nyomott egy DL-44-est, és Led felé fordult. - Mit gondolsz eljutunk a gépig?

-Hát persze hogy eljutunk a géphez. Ezt figyelni gyorsan! - Led elővett egy füstgránátot, kihúzta a biztosítószeget, majd úgy dobta hogy a takarásában eljuthassanak a célig. Közben újabb lövedékek záporoztak az égből, ezúttal a Dreadnaught ágyúiból. A „Parancsnoktól" kapott felszereléssel kérhettek tüzérségi támogatást a hajótól, amit Saan nem habozott kihasználni. Rőt színű bajsza alatt szélesen elvigyorodott, és elővillantak sárgás fogai.

Közben Selfék elérték a lezuhanási pontot. Csodával határos módon Beckett sértetlenül túlélte a zuhanást, azonban beragadt a gépbe. Self átvette a még mindig eszméletlen Shepperd felügyeletét, és fedező pozícióba húzódott míg Led és Reznov kiszabadítják Beckettet.

-Késő, itt vannak! - Ordította Self, mikor a füst mögül fehér páncélos fickók tűntek fel. DL-44-esével sikerült feltartania őket míg Reznov E-11-esével nem segített neki likvidálni őket.

-Ezaz! Végre fegyót kapok! Óh je! - Kiáltotta Beckett örömteli hangon, mikor kapott ő is egy pisztolyt. De a feje mellett elsüvítő sugárnyaláb csendre intette.

-Self mi a helyzetük? Sűrű füst száll fel a szenzor-állmoás felől. - Kérdezte Saan a kommon keresztül.

Self kommjához kapott, és válaszolt.

-Uram! Páran kijutottunk, és velünk van Beckett is! A gépe mellett vagyunk kb 40 méterre a szenzorállomástól.

-Maradjanak ott! A gyalogos egységeink már úton vannak! Idehozzák magukat! Saan kiszáll.

-Uram, jöjjön egy szanitéc is! Self vége.

\- Újak jönnek! - A kis csapat sikeresen visszaverte az újabb rohamosztagos hullámot, és Shepperd is magához tért. Aztán egy váratlan pillanatban:

-Győzelem! Győzelem! - Ordított át egy hang a füstön túlról.

-Vastaps! Vastaps! - Ordított vissza Reznov, túlkiabálva a közelükben eldördülő lövések zaját.

Kisvártatva egy kis osztag ellenálló tűnt fel a lassan tovaszálló füst mögül.

-Hál' az Erőnek! Gyorsan, az ezredes már vár!

Az út mondhatni nem volt könnyű, de az ezredes gyors helyzetfelismerésének hála ott és akkor kaptak tüzérségi támogatást, amikor csak kellett, így eljutottak a randevú pontig. Shepperdet átadták a medikai egységnek, Jonhnék pedig felkészültek hogy birtokba vegyék a gépeket.

A megszállás óta rendesen kipucolták a helyet, de így is maradt pár röpképes korvett, felfegyverzett szállítóhajó, és vadászgép az Űrvédelem egységei közül. A Birodalmiak úgy gondolták, még jól jöhetnek ágyútölteléknek szóval a technikusaik rendszeresen karban tartották a gépeket míg a leendő személyzet kiképzése folyamatban volt. Self és Beckett az egyik korvett felé, míg a többi pilóta a szállítóhajókat és a vadászokat vette célba. Szerencsére ezek fedélzetén nem voltak Birodalmi egységek, de ha lettek volna sem bírták volna megállítani az ellenállókat.

Beckett lehuppant a másodpilóta helyére, és elvégzett egy diagnosztikát, míg Led a pajzsrendszerrel babrált.

-Hagyd a pajzsot Led! Hajtómű nélkül nem megyünk úgyse sehová. - Vigyorgott Beckett. - Jaj ne. Nem működik a hiperhajtómű!

-Akkor mire vársz? Indíts meg kell csinálni. - Morogta John, miközben ujjai vadul jártak az előtte elterülő konzolon.

-Vezetett már ilyet korábban?-Kérdezte Reznov.

-Nem. - Válaszolta a corelliai. - De mindent el kell egyszer kezdeni nem? - Kérdezett vissza szemöldökét felvonva, aztán visszafordult a konzol felé és aktiválta az érzékelőket.

-Na ez nem jó... - Morogta magaelé, és gyorsan forgalmazni kezdett a hajó belső komm. hálózatán keresztül:

-Kérek hat embert a felső vadászelhárító ágyúkhoz most azonnal! 12 TIE vadász tart felénk!

Közben megkezdődött a civilek felszállása a hajó fedélzetére. Minden a terv szerint működött... Eddig.

-Self van egy kis gond!-Jelentkezett Saan.- Nem kapunk tüzérségi támogatást!

-A francba! Ezredes még fel kell tartóztatnia a Birodalmiakat! Csak 4 percet kérek, Beckett már dolgozik a hiperhajtóművön.

-John, 2 percet kapnak, utána fel kell szállnunk!

-Értem.

John felpattant a konzoltól, és sietve elindult az ajtó felé.

-Most hová menni John Self?- Kérdezte Led ideges hangon, miközben még mindig a pajzsokon dolgozott.

-Segítek Beckettnek! Csinálja, jönnek a vadászok!- Azzal elrohant.

Led sebesen csóválta a fejét, közben pedig próbált lekapcsolni pár nem létfontosságú rendszert a pajzsenergia maximalizálásához.

Skarlátvörös sugárnyalábok száguldottak elő a korvett felső vadászelhárító ágyúiból, ahogy a TIE vadászok lőtávon belülre értek. A támadás váratlanul érte a Birodalmi pilótákat, de meglehetősen jól és gyorsan reagáltak. Két gép a lángok martaléka lett, de a többi kettes rajokba szerveződve támadást indított Selfék korvettje ellen. A hídon szikraeső zúdult a harcálláspontokon szolgálatot teljesítők nyakába, de a pajzsok kitartottak.

-Self! Azt hiszem ez minden amit tehettem, nem bírok több energiát átcsoportosítani! - Jelentkezett Led a kommon keresztül.

Közben Reznov bepattant egy vadászelhárító ágyú vezérlőjébe, és besegített a TIE-k lelövésében.

-Okés Led! Mi már majdnem végeztünk, még kicsit tartsák fel őket! - Harsogott John hangja a kommon keresztül.

-Beckett! - Nézett most „kedvenc" pilótájára.

-Jól van, most jó lesz! Nem volt nagy baj, csak benne hagytak pár szerszámot... - Szabadkozott a dilipilóta.

-Elbűvölő! - Ordított rá Self. - Indulás. - Közben kommjához kapott, és forgalmazni kezdett Saan felé:

-Uram! Azt hiszem megvagyunk. Készüljenek fel a visszavonulásra!

Idegőrlő másodpercek, mire az ezredes válaszolt:

-Vettem!

Futva elindultak a híd felé, közben érezni lehetett ahogy a TIE vadászok tüze egyre hevesebbé válik. Mire felértek a hídra, a pajzs 50% alá süllyedt. Beckett levegőért kapkodva dobta le magát a másodpilóta ülésébe, és máris futtatni kezdte a létfontosságú rendszerek diagnosztikáját.

-Itt minden jónak tűnik! - Zihálta, aztán benyomott pár gombot a műszerfalon. - Kész vagyok főnök!

Self is lehuppant mellé, és jelzett Saannak hogy indulhatnak.

-Uram! Mi készen állunk. - Forgalmazott, és máris megkezdte az előkészületeket.

Közben két másik korvett már megkezdte a felszállását, több teherhajó, és a „Parancsnok" vadászainak kíséretében. Ők viszonylag hamar elérik a légkör felső határában vad csatát dúló Dreadnaught cirkálót.

-Self itt Reznov! Leszedtük a vadászokat, de újak jönnek!

-TIE bombázók! - Olvasta le a beérkező adatokat Beckett. - Ha ezek ideérnek, nekünk lőttek! Persze amúgy is lőttek nekünk de így végképp!

Ebben a reménytelen helyzetben megjelentek a szövetséges vadászgépek, és felvették a küzdelmet a TIE bombázókkal, időt adva Saan ezredesnek és a többieknek, hogy a hajó fedélzetére jussanak.

Led lerágta mindegyik körmét, Beckett robotos mozdulatokkal ellenőrizte újból a hajó rendszereit, Reznov célra állt, John ujja pedig megfeszült a hajtómű indítókarján.

-Itt Saan! Minden egység a fedélzeten van. Ismétlem: Mindenki megvan! Self most maga jön. Vigyen ki minket!

Megkönnyebbült sóhaj hagyta el valamennyiüket. A corelliai nyomban begyújtotta a hajtóműveket, és a repulzorokkal levegőbe emelte a gépet. Rázkódott mint a fene, de úgy tűnt eltudják vele hagyni a bolygót.

-Itt a Rebel Star! - Jelentkezett a légkör felső rétegében harcoló Dreadnaught cirkáló. - Kövessék a megadott vektort! Jó utat és az Erő legyen magukkal. Rebel Star kiszáll.

Self sebesen betáplálta a kapott koordinátákat, aztán még egyszer utoljára letekintett a bolygóra. Hatalmas robaj rázta meg a hajót, ahogy a Victory tűz alá vette, de szerencsére a pajzs még tartott. A csillagok megnyúltak, és a korvett hipertérbe lépett...

* * *

Az igazi Ellenállás

Egy V-szárnyú vadászkötelék süvített el az újonnan felállított Kalaani Flotta zászlóshajója előtt. A Resistance nevet viselő korvett fedélzetén nagy volt a sürgés forgás. Saan ezredest, mint a kalaani hadsereg legmagasabb rendfokozattal bíró tisztjét választották meg immáron hivatalosan is a Szabad Kalaani Erők vezetőjének, és megkapta az admirálisi rendfokozatot. Ezt követően kimondták a kollaboráns Lotur kormány „trónfosztását", és szabad választásokat tartottak. Sajnálatos módon James Roslynt és a kabinetet nem sikerült kimenekíteni a bolygóról.

Az új elnök tehát Laura Adama lett. Még az első Roslyn kormányban oktatásügyi miniszter volt, aztán indult az elnökválasztáson ahol csak néhány ezer szavazattal maradt el egykori főnökétől. Innentől kezdve visszavonult a politikától, és családjának élt. A Birodalom megjelenésével azonban előtörtek hazafi érzései, és csatlakozott az ideiglenes szabad kormányhoz.

És most néhány szó John Selfről, aki nélkül ez az egész nem jöhetett volna létre:

A corelliai megkapta a kalaani hadsereg legmagasabb kitüntetését, a Köztársasági Kereszt I. fokozatát, bátorságáért, és odaadó szolgálatáért. Ezzel ő lett az első „külhoni", akit ezzel tüntettek ki a bolygó történelmében. Ez nem kis büszkeséggel töltötte el, de ettől nem lett boldog. Pedig meg lett volna az oka.

Kb. 600 civil és 300 katona jutott ki a bolygóról, számos röpképes hajó fedélzetén. Sikerült megteremteni az új közoktatást, az egészségügyet, a hadsereget, a flottát... A szabadságot.

-Szabadság... - Szívott egy mélyet a szivarjába, majd kifújta a füstöt az orrán keresztül. Csend volt, és sötét. A falon csak a kronométere világított halványzöld színben. Hajnal kettő volt. Ő ott ült a kis asztalkájánál, a kis kabinjában. Mint a régi kóterban, csak ez tiszta volt és nem volt dohos szaga. Ismét szívott egy kicsit, közben pedig hátradőlt székében, és feltette lábait az asztal tetejére. Saan felajánlotta neki a századosi rendfokozatot, és a zászlóshajó kötelékparancsnoki tisztségét. Na jó, igazából csak annyit mondott, hogy bármit kérhet tőle. Majdnem bármit. Ő ezt gondolta, hogy ezt kéri. Meg is írta a kérvényét, de habozott odaadni.

Volt egy kis önzés abban, hogy eddig segített nekik. Ő is kiakart jutni a bolygóról. Azonban most hogy ez sikerült, már nem tartozik nekik semmivel. Megtette amit tudott. Mégis... Csábítja az ajánlat. Valószínűleg várna rá pár szaftos ütközet: Szétrobbanó TIE vadászok, és süvítő sugárnyalábok meg rakéták közepette. Pár kitüntetés és a flotta összes jó nője, akik nagyon is izgulnak a tökös és szexi pilótákra – amilyen ő maga. De minél jobban belegondolt az egészbe, annál jobban látta, hogy ez nem az ő útja. Pedig ha harcolni akar a Birodalom ellen, ezek az emberek a legjobb esélyei. Ha ismét katona szeretne lenni, ezek az emberek a legjobb esélyei. Mégis... Ez nem ugyan az.

A dohos bázison még a Kalaanon annyiszor álmodott arról, hogy a CorSec kötelékében szétcsapnak a Birodalmiak között. Arról hogy a CEC csúcskategóriás gépei felemelkednek a dokkokból és leszámolnak a szektort igába hajtó agresszorokkal. De ez csak egy álom marad. Egy megvalósíthatatlan álom.

Tehát, még egyszer utoljára bekapcsolta az adattábláját amire a kérvényt írta, és átfutotta. A szöveg ezúttal tökéletes volt, elégedettséget érzett a sorok olvasása közben. Végigolvasta kétszer is, míg döntött. Végül a kronométerre pillantott, szívott egy utolsót a szivarjából, és törölte a kérvényt. Pötyögött utána egy keveset, és megnyitott egy másikat, amelyben kéri hogy elhagyhassa a flottát. Nem volt egyszerű döntés, de meg kellett hoznia.

Az admirális még javában dolgozott, mikor Self belépett az irodájába. Szalutált, mire Saan intett hogy bejöhet.

-Sikerült döntenie fiam?- Kérdezte barátságos mosollyal.

-Igen uram!- Válaszolta John katonásan, feszes vigyázz-ban.

-Kérem...- Szólt Saan, és nyújtotta a kezét a kérvényért.

A corelliai nem habozott, és az admirális kezébe adta az adattáblát. A barátságos mosoly hamar leolvadt Saan arcáról, és halálosan komollyá változott.

-Szóval... Elmegy. - Mondta tárgyilagos hangon. - Sajnálom John, hogy így döntött.

-Nem itt a helyem uram. Segítettem önöknek kivívni a szabadságot. Most megyek és segítek a corelliaiaknak is.

-Ugyan John, ezt nem mondhatta komolyan. Egymaga mit tehet? Meg aztán Corellia nincs is elnyomva.

-Az lehet admirális úr. De a parancsnok aki segített nekünk, biztos vagyok benne hogy corelliai volt. Ismerősnek tűnt az arca... De nem tudom már honnan. A lényeg az, hogy létezik a Corelliai Ellenállás. És én megakarom találni.

-Az nem lesz egyszerű. A találkaponton elláttak minket fogyóeszközökkel és orvosi felszereléssel, aztán magunkra hagytak. Pedig biztosra veszem, sokan csatlakoztak volna hozzájuk.

-Igen... Ezért sem értem. - Bólintott a corelliai.

-Egyszer talán megértjük. CorSec százados!- Biccentett Saan, aztán szalutált.

John ismét haptákba vágta magát, és tisztelgett.

-Nem engedem csak úgy el. Elviszi magával Reznovot, és Antropovot. Mint tudja, ők sem kalaaniak. Engedélyt kértek, hogy önnel tarthassanak.

Self meglepődött, és nem is próbálta leplezni.

-Honnan tudták? - Kérdezte.

-Azt én honnét tudjam? Az egysége reggel 7-kor elhagyhatja a Resistanceot egy YT-2400-as fedélzetén. Ajánlom, hogy fél hétre pakolja be a holmiját, mert nem várnak majd magára. - Mosolyodott el az admirális.

-Uram. - Vigyorodott el Self. - Megtiszteltetés volt.

-Enyém a megtiszteltetés. - Az admirális kezét nyújtotta a corelliai felé, amit az meg is ragadott. Meglepően erős volt az öreg kézszorítása.

-Engedélyt kérek lelépni uram!

-Az engedélyt megadom! Viszlát Self. Vigyázzon magára...

* * *

 **A Janni Dastar-féle Ellenállás**

Öt évvel járunk a Kalaan Birodalmi megszállása előtt. John és Reznov zsoldosnak állt egy Janni Dastar nevű fickó szolgálatában. Self ismert egy Dastart még a CorSeces korából. Az a fickó stratégiai tiszt volt, de csak párszor találkoztak a tiszti bulikon, és akkor is részegre itták magukat. Úgy emlékszik hogy jó fej volt. Nem úgy mint ez.

Janni Dastar tehetős ügyfél volt. És mint kiderült, a Birodalmat sem szívlelte. John sem szerette őket, ezért hamar Dastar bizalmába lopta magát, akárcsak Reznov. Johnt katonai tapasztalatai alapján nyomban elő is léptette a kis magánhadseregében ezredessé. Reznov bár rohamkommandós volt a CorSec kötelékében, nem rendelkezett vezetői tapasztalattal, ezért nem kapott rendfokozatot.

A tábornok, ahogy hívták Janni Dastart, nagyon jó szervezőnek bizonyult. Rövid idő alatt létrehozott egy ütőképes hadsereget, űrhajókkal, egy erős Kashyyyki bázissal és annyi fegyverrel, hogy egy bolygót is felrobbanthattak volna vele. Mióta Johnt kirúgták a CorSectől igen erőteljes Birodalmi nyomásra, ez az első alkalom hogy úgy érezte: Revansot vehet. Azonban a dolgok másként alakultak.

Janni létrehozta hadseregén belül a 223-as rohamegységet, melynek vezetőjévé Johnt választotta. Az egységbe került Reznov, Antropov és egy Silvia Taping nevű nő. Alig pár nappal az egység létrejöttét követően, egy rakás külsőst vettek fel az egységbe, név szerint Den Dastart, Sornec Xazart, Frall Xazart, Rillia Shant és egy Kravin nevű gammoreait. Self felismerte Dent még a CorSeces időkből (Hihetetlen jó arcmemóriával rendelkezik, és magas az IQ-ja) ezért Alex Sharpeként mutatkozott be neki. A feladatuk az volt, hogy szálljanak le egy aszteroidán, amin trandoshanok alakítottak ki bázist, és semlegesítsék. Az akció természetesen nem volt könnyű, de Janni nem is annak szánta. Testvérét akarta eltenni láb alól, azonban nem számolt Selffel és embereivel, akik élve hazahozták a legidősebb Dastart. Miután a terve kudarcba fulladt, újat eszelt ki. Rögtönítélő bíróságot állított fel, és árulás vádjával letartóztatta Strabo Dastart, és azokat a tiszteket akik Dennel dolgoztak. Selfet álmában lepték meg, alighogy magára öltötte katonai gyakorlóruháját, rohamtempóban vitték is el. Az egész nem tartott tovább 10 percnél. Halálra ítélték. Igazából felocsúdni sem tudott hogy mi történt, máris egy cellában találta magát.

Napok teltek el csendben, mígnem megérkezett a felmentősereg Den Dastar személyében. A corelliai kiszabadította Strabot, Selfet, Silviat és Reznovot, majd utóbbi háromra bízta hogy menekítsenek ki mindenkit míg ő és Strabo elintézik Jannit. Az ex CorSecesnek nem kellett kétszer mondani. Kiengedték a foglyokat, felfegyverkeztek, aztán rövid tűzharc árán eljutottak a hangárig. Ott a Dastartól kapott indítókulccsal beindították a „köztársasági cirkálóját" ami egyébként egy pénz szállítására átalakított régi köztársasági konzulhajó volt. Felszálltak, és hipertérbe léptek...

* * *

 **Érkezés a paradicsomba**

A menekülést követően a kis csapat a távoli Kalaanra utazott. Kitették a menekülteket, majd az ő útjaik is külön váltak. Taping, Dastarék hajójával elrepült. Azt mondta Johnnak hogy visszaadja nekik, de azóta is adja. Johnnak egy időre elege lett a lövöldözésből, és amúgy is vágyott arra, hogy végre rendes állása legyen. Elvégezte a kereskedelmit, felvett némi hitelt és nyitott egy kis élelmiszerüzletet a fővárostól mintegy 40 km-re az egyik kisebb városkában. Szépen beilleszkedett a helyiek nyugodt életvitelébe. Persze eleinte furcsa és unalmas volt a csönd. De pont erre vágyott, ezért ezúttal nyugton maradt. Pár havonta találkozott Reznovval meg Antropovval. Összeültek egyet sörözni, és jól kibeszélték hogyan tengetik napjaikat. Magánélete viszont nem alakult jól. Volt pár kapcsolata, azonban a kalaani nők valahogy nem buktak az akcentusára. John legalábbis csak erre tudott gondolni.

Az üzlet mondhatjuk hogy ment neki, ahhoz képest nagyon is jól hogy még sosem csinált ilyesmit korábban. A kezdeti bakik után szépen megélt belőle. De ahogy lenni szokott, mindig történik valami...

* * *

 **Paradicsomból a pokolba**

 **„Ellenség a kapuknál"**

-Kalaani Légtér – és Űrvédelmi Erők főparancsnokságaSierr hegység

Név: Drex Taylor

Rendfokozat: Vezérőrnagy

Az Űrparancsnokság vezetője

Izzottak a kommunikációs vonalak. Taylor tábornok a vezérlőterem közepén elhelyezett taktikai térkép mellett állt, kezében egy kommal. A kijelző tanúsága szerint 12 hajó lépett ki a hipertérből. A kommunikációs kísérletek rendre kudarcba fulladtak. És közelednek.

-Taylor tábornok úr! Az elnök vonalban van. - Jelentett egy őrmester.

A tábornok aktiválta az eddig kezében szorongatott kommját, és szájához emelte.

-Elnök úr.

-Taylor tábornok, azonnal helyzetjelentést kérek. - Szólt az elnök. Hangjából jól kivehető volt az aggodalom.

-12 hajó lépett ki hipertérből, és nem válaszolnak a hívásainkra. Ha az irányuk és sebességük nem változik, negyed órán belül megérkeznek.

-Mit tehetünk?

-Uram, nem sokat. Nem rendelkezünk elegendő erővel hogy feltartóztassuk őket.

Az elnök sokáig hallgatott.

-Ha arra kerülne sor, kövessenek el mindent. Köszönöm tábornok.

Alig egy perccel később a Védelmi Készültségi Szint az 5-ös értékről nyomban kettesre ugrott, és riadósziréna jelezte hogy ez bekövetkezett.

A VKS-2 bejelentését követően az egész bolygó haderejét mozgósították. Az űrvédelmi egységek vadászgépei minden támaszpontról levegőbe emelkedtek, az űrhajókon felharsantak a szirénák, és a kommunikációs frekvenciákat is titkosítottra váltották.

A Kalaan Star vezérhajó fedélzete

-Birodalmi egységek, itt a Kalaan Star kapitánya beszél. Önök engedély nélkül léptek a Kalaan felségűr területére. Azonnal távozzanak különben kénytelenek leszünk megvédeni magunkat!

-Uram célba vettek minket! - Jelentette a stratégiai tiszt.

-Energiát az elülső pajzsokba és felkészülni az azonnali válaszcsapásra!

A Birodalmi csillagromboló sortüze úgy marta le a fregatt pajzsát, hogy annak ideje sem maradt az energia átcsoportosítására. A pajzs megszűnt, és immár a találatok közvetlenül a hajótestet érték. Robbanások sorozata rázta meg a vezérhajót, ahogy a Csillagromboló végiglőtte a testét. A fedélzeten már valószínűleg senki sem élt, mikor az égő hajótest kettétört, majd egy hatalmas robbanás kíséretében elenyészett.

A többi hajóra is ez a sors várt. Fregattok, korvettek, naszádok... Mire a Birodalmi Inváziós Erők megindultak a bolygó felé, minden elképzelhető irányban roncsok keringtek körülöttük. És nem maradt senki, aki megállíthatná őket...

 **Űrparancsnokság**

-Uram megtámadtak minket! - Jött egy kétségbeesett hívás a Kalaan Star fedélzetéről még mielőtt levált volna a pajzs.

-Vonuljanak vissza! Hallják? Kalaan Star! A francba! - Megszakadt a vétel.

-Azonnal életbe kell léptetni a KVS-1-es szintet.- Morogta a tábornok. Közben újabb hajókat vesztettek.-Hívják az elnököt!

Azonban már késő volt. A Birodalmi Flotta legyőzte a bolygó csekély űrflottáját, és az inváziós erők megindultak a felszín felé...

* * *

\- Kalaani Szárazföldi Fegyveres Erők főparancsnoksága Kalaan City

Név: Henryk Shepperd

Rendfokozat: Közlegény

D század 7. szakasz, 2. osztag

TIE vadászok süvítettek tova a szürkülő égbolton. Shepperd összébb húzta magát egy fém kerítés takarásában, míg az osztaga parancsnoka Trace őrmester közvetlen felettesével beszélt. A fővárosért folytatott elkeseredett harc tetőpontjához ért. A Birodalmiak betörtek több külkerületbe, és folyamatosan nyomultak előre a belváros felé. Lehetetlen volt megállítani őket.

-A Moors sugárúton jelentős egységeink gyűltek össze. Csatlakoznunk kell hozzájuk. Vettem uram! -Forgalmazott az őrmester. - Gyerünk uraim!

Fedezékről fedezékre haladtak, de a Birodalmi egységek mindenhol ott voltak már. Erős páncélos egységeikkel utat vágtak maguknak szinte mindenen keresztül. Házakat romboltak le, civilek százait lőtték halomra. Mindeközben pedig a TIE bombázók bolygószerte pusztítottak. Szüntelenül.

-Birodalmiak! - Kiáltotta az őrmester, és tüzet nyitott. Csak néhány rohamosztagos volt, de fejlett fegyvereikkel és páncélzatukkal sokkal könnyebben gyilkolhattak, mint elavult felszereléssel rendelkező ellenfeleik. Máris leszedtek két katonát. Shepperd előszedett egy gránátot, és a rohamosztagosok felé hajította. Egyikük meghalt, a többi pedig kiugrott még időben a fedezékéből. Páncélzatuk megvédte őket a repeszektől, de fedezék hiányában pár sugárnyaláb lett a jussuk.

-Mozgás! - Parancsolta az őrmester.

Mérhetetlenül nagy volt a pusztulás mértéke. De nekik mindenáron teljesíteniük kellett a parancsot. Mentek, és harcoltak: Sokan elestek. Szűk sikátorokon, nyílt utcákon és épületeken keresztül végre elérték a sugárutat. A légvédelmi egységek keresőfényei az eget pásztázták bombázók és vadászok után kutatva. A tüzérség pedig lőtte a Birodalmiakat.

* * *

\- Kalaani Szárazföldi Fegyveres Erők főparancsnoksága Kalaan City

Név: Don Dusk

Rendfokozat: Vezérezredes

A főváros védelmére kirendelt erők főparancsnoka

\- Delta-Charlie itt a főparancsnokság! 32 tango érkezik Shh... Shh... felől... shh... Vonják vissza az Skrrhhh...

-Parancsnokság, ismételje meg! Zavarják a vételt!

\- Shhh

-Az ördögbe! Kapcsolják a légvédelmet!

-Itt Don Dusk vezérezredes! Helyzetjelentést kérek de azonnal!

-Uram! Rengetegen vannak... - Kommon keresztül is jól hallható volt a mobilizált légvédelmi egységek pergőtüze. - Nem bírjuk tartani őket!

Több TIE bombázó is átjutott a légvédelmen, és kioldotta a bombarekeszében tárolt bombáit. Szörnyű pusztítást vittek véghez a gyalogság soraiban, az összpontosított egységek pánikszerű menekülésbe kezdtek, egymást taposták agyon.

-Légvédelem! - Válasz azonban már nem érkezett.

Néhány pillanat múlva két TIE bombázó irányított protontorpedói becsapódtak a parancsnoki épületbe, és elpusztították azt.

Don Dusk

Státusz: **Halott**

* * *

\- Kalaani Szárazföldi Fegyveres Erők főparancsnoksága Kalaan City

Név: Henryk Shepperd

Rendfokozat: Közlegény

D század 7. szakasz, 2. osztag

Igazából saját maga sem tudja hogy került le abba a pincébe, ahol kialakították a másodlagos parancsnokságot.

Sötét volt. Csupán néhány monitor és szétdobált világítópálcák szolgáltattak némi fényt. Néhány katona lázasan dolgozott a kijelzők előtt, és próbálták felvenni a kapcsolatot az egységekkel és a főparancsnoksággal: A zavarás miatt nem volt könnyű dolguk, de sikerült végül elérni a főparancsnokságot. Mások a sérülteket látták el, míg megint mások a bejáratot fedezték.

\- Shepperd közlegény, végre magához tért. - Szólt hozzá egy szanitéc.

\- Áhh... Pokolian fáj a karom...

\- Ne aggódjon már kiszedtem a repeszt, és bekötöztem. Szolgálatra ismét alkalmas.

\- Mmm... - Morogta Shepperd, és felkelt.

\- Közlegény! - Sietett oda hozzá egy tizedes. Shepperd tisztelgett gyorsan, de a tizedes rá se bagózott. - Ezt elhagyta. - Azzal kezébe nyomta a fegyverét, és sarkon fordult. - Mire vár? 2 km-re innen evakuálják a civileket, és majd minket is. Mozgás Shepperd!

* * *

-Kalaani Légtér – és Űrvédelmi Erők főparancsnoksága

Név: Felix Beckett

Rendfokozat: Százados (Inaktív)

Halványsárga fényben úszott a terem. Nők és férfiak egymás mellett ültek egy nagy díványon, hálóköntösben, és a kikapcsolt holoprojectort bámulták. Egy emelettel feljebb sikítás hallatszott, de a lentiek rá sem bagóztak; Csak bámulták az inaktív HoloTV-t. Aztán a lépcsőfordulóban megjelent egy magas férfi, vaj színű hálóköntösben és pilótaszemüveggel ellátott bőrből készült repülős sapkában.

Elegáns léptekkel vette a lépcsőfokokat, mígnem megállapodott a díszes társaság előtt és magasba emelte az eddig köntöse takarásában tartott dobozkáját, amiben egy film volt!

\- Mozi mozi! - Ordították kórusban a nyomorultak, aztán örömükben mindenféle beteg dolgot műveltek, egymásnak csapkodták a kezüket, vakargatták egymás vállát, vékony hangon sikítoztak, sürögtek-forogtak ülőhelyükön.

\- Felix, remélem nem megint a Kalaani Sasokat hoztad, mert akkor vége a mókának. - Lépett elő egy fehér ápolóruhát viselő színes bőrű nagy kigyúrt manus.

\- Nem, nnem! Ezúttal a Vynsu Repülő Cirkuszát! - Válaszolta boldogan.

\- Egek, kegyelmezz... - Morogta a smasszer, aztán átvette Beckettől a lemezt, és betette a lejátszóba.

Alighogy a film elkezdődött, pislákolni kezdtek a fények, majd kialudtak a holoTV-vel egyetemben. A diliház lakói úgy általánosságban idegesek lettek, de a TV-szobában lévők egyenesen őrjöngeni kezdtek. Beckett talán kivételt képezett, ő afféle csöndes-őrült volt. A többiek viszont nem.

Az egyikük rá is támadt a smasszerra, aztán a többiek is ráugrottak. Kitört a káosz, és a betegek többsége kontrollálhatatlanná vállt. Gázspray ide vagy oda, itt még a gumibot sem segített.

Felix egyszer csak kiszúrta nagy kedvencét, a nagymellű szőke ápolónőt Cintiát. Valahogy belehabarodott, talán csak a nagy és formás mellei miatt, vagy a haja végett, azt már ő sem tudta, azt viszont igen hogy itt a nagy alkalom. Felkapta az asztalról kedvenc földgömbjét, amely 99%-os pontossággal ábrázolja a Kalaan felszínét, és körbe-körbe rohangált vele a teremben.

\- A világ az enyém! - Kiáltotta. -A világ az enyém! - Aztán odarohant Cintiához, és leütötte a földgömbbel az őt molesztáló dilis fickót.

\- Jól van kedves? - Kérdezte a hölgytől udvariasan, miközben gyengéden karján ragadta, és arrébb húzta a dulakodás helyszínétől.

\- Felix maga az? - Kérdezte az ápolónő, miközben riadtan a férfire nézett. A sötétben is jól kivehető volt a pilótasityakja.

\- Ki más? Jöjjön velem, ki kell jutnunk innen!

Cintia nem ellenkezett, így is keze-lába remegett, és még fiatal volt ahhoz hogy egy rakás degenerált meggyilkolja. Szóval hagyta hogy Beckett biztonságba vezesse. Elmentek az orvosiba, szerencsére mindenki elég elfoglalt volt ahhoz hogy utánuk eredjenek.

\- Miért pont ide? - Kérdezte Cintia.

\- Csak itt nincsen rács az ablakon. - Felelte nemes egyszerűséggel Felix. - Az ajtót bezárná?

\- Tudja, hogy nem engedhetem elmenni. Börtönbe kerülök. - Válaszolta a nő remegő hangon.

\- De ha velem jön... Kérem! Vigyázzon rám. - Mosolygott Beckett, de nem sikerült meghatnia a nőt.

\- Sajnálom Felix, de nem segítek. - Válaszolta, aztán a lélegzete is elállt mikor hatalmasat dörrent valami, és a férfi mellett elnézve egy ég felé törő lángoszlopot pillantott meg a Deliwon űrkikötő felől. Aztán újabb dörrenések egyre közelebbről, közelebbről, közelebbről...

\- Cintia! Mennünk kell. Most! - Parancsolt rá Beckett erélyesen.

\- Mi folyik itt? - Kérdezte a szőke nő, ám mielőtt Beckett válaszolhatott volna, az épület közvetlen közelében csapódott be egy lövedék, és olyan erővel rázta meg a kócerájt, hogy az összes ablak kitört. Ők szerencsére csak könnyebben sérültek.

\- Kedves, ha nem megyünk, meghalunk! - Azzal ismét karon ragadta, és a kitört ablakon át kereket oldottak...

* * *

Név: John Self

\- Johny! Épp időben. Úgy hallom a Birodalmiak rendesen alánk gyújtottak. - Üdvözölte Selfet Reznov.

\- Mint látod Reznov, igen. Úgyhogy örülnék ha bepattannál végre a siklómba, mert minden pillanattal csak nő az esélye a...

\- Igen igen igen, igazad van. Szóval, mi az útirány? - Kérdezte, miközben kinyitotta John siklójának jobb oldali ajtaját, és beszállt.

\- Deliwon űrkikötő. Elkötünk egy gépet, és lelépünk innen. - Válaszolta John, míg becsapta az ajtót. Máris indította a masinát, és gázt adott.

\- Biztos jó ötlet? Tudod hogy mi van most fent? Csillagrombolók hada. Nem jutunk át a blokádon élve. - Ellenérvelt Reznov.

\- Részletek barátom, ezek csak részletek! Tudod elhagyhatjuk a bolygót később is, miután lecsitultak a dolgok. - Válaszolta John.

Siklójuk pedig fentebb emelkedett, a szokásos közlekedési magasságba.

\- Hülyeség. Ha öngyilkos módon akarjuk elhagyni a bolygót, most kell tennünk nem később. Most nagy a zűrzavar. Így az esélyünk nem 0, hanem 10%. - Elmélkedett Casar Reznov.

\- Gondolod? Szerintem meg épp ezer szám keringenek a TIEK és transzportok. Később ha csitultak a dolgok, lankad majd a figyelmük.

\- Ezt úgy mondod, mintha már léptél volna meg blokádon keresztül.

John csak mosolygott, de nem válaszolt. Figyelmét most az űrkikötőre koncentrálta, és azon agyalt, miként jussanak be. Fejében már kezdett alakot ölteni egy terv, de nem számolt a Birodalmiak igen gyors űrbéli győzelmével. A TIE vadászok beléptek a bolygó légterébe...

\- Az ördögbe! Le kell szálljunk, nehogy leszedjenek a szemétládák! - Morogta a corelliai. A siklója nyomban ereszkedni kezdett, egy kis erdős tisztás felé. A leszállás nagyjából zökkenőmentes volt, és a tank is teli volt. John mégis kockázatosnak érezte a géppel tovább menni, ezért végül gyalogolni kényszerültek. Hosszú, és fárasztó út vette kezdetét...

* * *

-Kalaani Légtér – és Űrvédelmi Erők főparancsnoksága

Név: Felix Beckett

Rendfokozat: Százados (Inaktív)

Sűrű köd szállt fel az ég felé. A látóhatár valahol a kalaani pöttyös béka segge alatti értéket mutatja. Hideg van, reszketsz. Pulcsidat titkos szerelmednek adtad, aki szintén veled van, és szintén nagyon fázik. És még el sem mondtad neki, hogy mit érzel iránta...

\- Cintia... Valamit el kell mondanom önnek. - Fordult Felix, az ápolónő felé.

\- Igen Felix? - Kérdezte a nő, jobb szemöldökét enyhén felvonva.

\- Én...Sze... Szörnyen fázok! - Megkönnyebbült, hogy még pihenhet egy kicsit a nagy vallomás előtt, és kifújta az eddig benntartott levegőt.

\- Visszakéri a pulóverét? - Kérdezte a nő, miközben érdeklődve fürkészte Beckett ábrázatát.

\- Nem kedves Cintia, maradjon csak magán.

Ahogy elhaladtak egy bokros rész mellett, két alakot pillantottak meg maguk előtt...

* * *

Név: John Self

\- Mocsok hideg van. Casar, nem hoztál valami kabátot? - Kérdezte a corelliai. Fekete bőrkabátját nyakig becipzározta, kezeit pedig elsüllyesztette a zsebében, de így is fázott.

\- Sajnálom John, nem. Nem készültem erdei túrára... - Válaszolta Reznov, aztán hirtelen magasba emelte ökölbe szorított kezét, és Self megtorpant.

\- Mi az? - Suttogta, miközben előhalászta önvédelmi kábítófegyverét.

\- Ott... - Suttogta Reznov. Mintha látnék valakit. Halkan kibiztosította ódon sörétes puskáját, amit még egy trandoshantól zsákmányolt 5 évvel ezelőtt, és a corelliaira nézett.

\- Jó. Két irányból kerüljük meg, te menj jobbról.

A veterán CorSec haditengerésznek nem kellett kétszer mondani, Reznov cselekedett is. Közben John is bevette magát a fák közé, és egyre közelebb jutottak az ismeretlen alakhoz. Aztán ahogy odaértek, rájöttek hogy amit embernek véltek, az nem is ember volt csupán egy ember alakú fa. Csodás.

\- Szuper... - Morogta Self. - De legalább nem Birodalmiak.

\- Birodalmiak? - Szólalt meg egy hang a hátuk mögül. Mindketten megperdültek, de csak két fehér ruhás ember volt, az egyik egy nő, a másik meg egy férfi.

\- Kezeket fel! - Parancsolt rájuk John, miközben a fegyvert az idegen férfi arcához nyomta. Mindkét fehér ruhás engedelmesen felemelte a kezét.

\- Ne bántson minket! - Sípolta a nő ijedten. - Kalaaniak vagyunk!

\- Hmmpf. - Morogta Reznov. - A frászt hozták ránk, szerencséjük hogy nem durrantottunk maguk alá messziről.

\- Azért motozd csak meg őket, nem szeretem a meglepetéseket. - Mondta John, közben fegyverét szüntelenül a fehér ruhás férfi arcába tartotta. Reznov hamar végzett a motozással, a nőnél azért elidőzött kicsit...

\- Ez egy kábítófegyó. - Vigyorgott az ismeretlen fickó Johnra.

\- Igen az kábító! - Vágta rá Reznov. - De ez nem. Szóval... - Fegyverét fenyegetően a fickó feje felé tartotta.

\- Szóval... - Folytatta John. - Énekeljenek nekünk, kik maguk, és mit keresnek az erdő közepén ezekben a hajnali órákban?

\- Csak sétálunk! - Válaszolta a fickó széles mosollyal az arcán. Látszólag rá sem hederített, hogy egy igen komoly tűzerejű szilárdlövőt toltak a képébe.

\- Még egy rossz válasz, és eldurrantom a fejed! - Ordított rá Reznov.

\- Kérem! Én elmondom mit keresünk itt. - Szólalt meg a nő remegő hangon.

John kábítófegyverét egy elegáns mozdulattal visszacsúsztatta a combjára erősített tokjába, és a nőhöz sétált.

\- Csupa fül vagyok, kisasszony. - Szólt hozzá udvariasan.

\- Egy ápolónő vagyok, ő pedig itt a páciensem. Tessék, itt az azonosítóm... - Azzal lassú mozdulatokkal kicipzározta pulcsiját, és benyúlt a köpenyébe a kis kártyáért. John átvette az azonosítót, majd hangosan felolvasta.

\- Cintia O'neal... Bla bla bla... Ápolónő a Deliwon akármicsodában, mi ez... Valami diliház?

\- Igen, egy elmegyógyintézet. - Bólintott a nő.

\- Azt mondták a bácsik, hogy két hetes kirándulás lesz! Már két éve tart! - Szólt közbe a fickó.

\- Csodás. - Morogta. - Már csak ez hiányzott...

\- Merre tartanak? - Kérdezett közbe Reznov is.

\- A Deliwon felé. - Válaszolta a nő. - Felix pilóta volt az Űrvédelemnél, és mindenkire szükségük lehet.

\- Hát ha alkalmazzák, igen kétségbe lehetnek esve... - Rázta meg a fejét John. Akkor induljunk!

Így hát kiegészülve Felix Beckettel és Cintiával, John és Reznov folytatták útjukat az űrkikötő felé. Pár óra gyaloglást követően elérték az erdő határát, ahonnan már csak egy köpés volt Deliwon városa, és maga az űrkikötő. A város, melyet még viszonylag sokáig nem értek el a Birodalmi erők, hála a fővárost hősiesen védő kalaani egységeknek.

Beckett meglepően otthonosan mozgott a városban, azonban az űrkikötőbe nem jutottak be, mert a hadsereg lezárta. A közlöny szerint evakuációs pont a fővárosból kimentett civilek és katonák számára. Tehát kulcsfontosságú.

Becketten nagyzási pánik lett úrrá, és Cintia társaságában felkereste a helyi parancsnokságot. John legnagyobb meglepetésére, a rendkívüli helyzetre tekintettel Felix Beckettet reaktiválták, és visszahelyezték szolgálatba századosi rendfokozatban. Mivel pilótaként szolgált, kapott egy gépet a segge alá, és a fővárosba repült civileket menteni...

\- - - - **Vészhelyzeti evakuálás folyamatban**. - - - - **Minden civil jelentkezzen a kijelölt gyülekezőponton**. - - - - **Fejenként egy kézipoggyászt, és fényképpel ellátott személyigazolványt hozzanak magukkal**. - - - -

\- Oh mámmá... - Morogta Antropov. - Még jó hogy állampolgárságot szereztem most lennék nagy bajban!

\- Befogná végre, az isten szerelmére? - Szólt rá a mellette ülő fiatalember. Idegességében a körmét rágta, és kifelé bámult a légköri transzport ablakán. Azok az AT-AT lépegetők fenyegetően magasodtak a kormányzói rezidencia megégett romjai fölé. Egyetlen lövése is elegendő lett volna hogy darabokra robbantsa a transzportot, de még messze voltak.

\- Ugyan, azok még messze vannak. Akkor aggódni ha itt vannak nyakán! Nyik! Taposnak agyon. - Hogy nyomatékosítsa szavait, a nyiknél tenyere élével a nyakára vágott, aztán összetette mindkét kezét és jól megszorította saját ujjait.

A fiatalember válaszul a homlokát ráncolta, és nyelt egy nagyot.

\- Tudni, én a Waylandon nőttem fel. Ott lenni sok AT-AT, láttam furi dolgokat. - Folytatta Antropov.

\- Figyelem itt a kapitány beszél! Felhívom kedves utasaink figyelmét, hogy a gép rövidesen felszáll! Csatolják be magukat, és rendeljenek egy kis sütikét.

Alighogy ezt kimondta, az utasoknak még felocsúdni sem volt idejük, a gép levegőbe emelkedett, és zúgva elrepült a kalaani egységek felett. Alig hogy elhagyta a harci zónát, két TIE vadász tűnt fel a szenzoron, és sebesen közeledtek a hajó felé. Szerencsére a pilóta tökös legény volt, nem ijedt meg a vadászoktól. Maximális tolóerőt adott a hajtóműveknek, és annyira leereszkedett a földfelszín felé, amennyire csak lehetett. Ügyesen kikerülte a nagy géppel a toronyházak alkotta akadályokat, de az egyik TIE-nek ez már nem ment olyan jól és belerepült az egyikbe. A másik viszont továbbra is közeledett, és lőtávba ért.

Ekkor a transzport meredek szögben emelkedni kezdett, aztán zuhanórepülésbe ment át, és közben bonyolult manőverekkel teljesen hülyét csinált a TIE pilótájából. Veszte végül egy adótorony lett, amit a teherhajó az utolsó pillanatban került ki épphogy. A birodalmi gép viszont belecsapódott, és apró darabokra robbant.

\- Kedves hölgyeim és uraim, kérem hajtsák fel az étkezőasztalkáikat mert a stabilizátorok mind bemondták az unalmast! És ha kitekintenek a jobb oldali ablakokon, láthatják hogy a hajtóművünk milyen szép fekete füstöt pöfékel ó igen! - Jelentkezett a kapitány, aztán leállította a találatot kapott hajtóművet.

A gép bukdácsolva ugyan, de fél hajtóművel is elérte a találkozási pontot. Mikor letette, az utastérben többek is kidobták a taccsot, és sajnos nem volt mindenkinél hányózacskó.

\- Hellóka - Vigyorgott az utasokra a pilótájuk. Azonban mikor meglátta a lehányt üléseket, elborzadt és idióta hangon elkiáltotta magát hogy- Ó az Erőre! Ne az ülésre! Tegnap tisztították ki!

\- Beckett százados? - Szólította meg egy hang, valahonnan a háta mögül. A kapitány megperdült, és szélesen mosolyogva bólintott.

\- Igen? - Kérdezett vissza nyájas hangon.

\- Szép munkát végzett. Gratulálok!

 **A háború, és utóélete**

Mikor Beckett meghozta Antropovot a fővárosból, John és Reznov örömtáncot jártak. El sem hitték, hogy mindannyian túlélték a kezdeti megpróbáltatásokat. De mint lenni szokott, jött a fekete leves: 10 óra... 10 óra alatt legyőzték a bolygó fő erőit. A körülzárt fővárosban rekedt kalaani erők és a törvényes kalaani kormány még két napig tartották magukat, aztán feltétel nélkül letették a fegyvert. James Roslyn a bolygó nevében megadta magát, az új kormányzó Alex Lotur. Jutalmuk kényszermunkatábor lett. Halál, halál, és még több halál.

Persze nem mindenki tette le a fegyvert, és adta fel magát. Crix Saan a Kalaani Űrvédelem utolsó élő főtisztje vezetésével ellenállási mozgalom alakult mindazoknak, akik szavak helyett tettekkel kívántak célt érni, és volt annyi vér a pucájukban, hogy fegyvert ragadjanak. A mozgalom kezdetben nem volt túl sikeres. Az emberek többségének elege volt már a vérrontásból, de rá kellett ébredniük hogy sosem lesz béke, míg a Birodalom megszállva tartja a bolygót. Saan ezredes ezt jól tudta, és kihasználta az emberek szabadságvágyát. Idővel több százan, több ezren csatlakoztak a mozgalomhoz. Emberek, és nom-humánok...

Igen, ez a két tényező az, amit nem lehet kontrollálni. Az embereket, és az őslakosokat. Elsősorban utóbbit gyilkolták halomra, így hát érthető hogy a vörösök, minden áron bosszút akartak állni. Hiába voltak az embereknek érveik, mind süket fülekre találtak.

Miután az emberek elmentek, Crisnor vezetésével folytatódott a fegyveres ellenállás. Sokáig dacoltak a Birodalommal. Egy merész akció keretén belül, meggyilkolták a kollaboráns Lotur kormány valamennyi tagját, és magát a kormányzót is. Ez volt az utolsó győzelmük. Elfogyott a szerencséjük, és végeztek velük az utolsó szálig.

Mindazonáltal említést kell tenni azokról a bátor férfiakról és nőkről, akik lehetővé tették, hogy az emberek megszervezzék a kitelepülést. Lia Angel egy bájos és nagyon szexi kémnő beférkőzött a Lotur kormány legbelső köreibe, és információkkal látta el az Ellenállást. Sokáig tartott, de végül kiderítette hol őrzik az indítókulcsokat, és „nyitva hagyta a hátsó ajtót" Crisnor non-humánokból álló kommandójának, hogy megszerezzék őket. És a legjobb az egészben, hogy nem bukott le.


	2. Tatooine

**Az alábbi kalandok először a Végtelen űrben, később pedig a Tatooine bolygón játszódtak.**

A Seft

Kinézetre egy szokványos teherhajó, leszámítva azt hogy nagyon leharcolt állapotban van a külseje, és koszos. Ez sok embert megtéveszt, és leírják John Self gépét. Holott ez az YT-szériás teherhajó egy igazi csodagép. Kívülről nem látszik, de tudja azt, amit egy corelliai gépnek tudnia kell. Erős fegyverzet, erős pajzs, és nem utolsó sorban x1-es hiperhajtómű. Ez utóbbi Saan Admirális "ajándéka". Meg persze maga a hajó is az ő ajándéka, de a módosított hiperhajtóműre külön kitért, mikor átvették. Johnnak terve, hogy amint megszedi magát pénzzel fejleszti a gépet. De ez még a jövő zenéje...!

És most néhány száraz technikai adat, annak aki szereti.

Típusnév: Corellian Engineering Corporation YT-2400 könnyű teherhajó

Hossz: 21 méter

Maximális sebesség (légkörben) : 800 km/h

Pajzsrendszer: Van

Beépített Navigációs számítógép: Van

Raktérkapacitás: 130 tonna

Fogyóeszköz: 2 hónap (+ John éjjeliszekrényének legfelsőbb fiókjában van egy csomó dugi kaja, a privát hűtőjében pedig CoronetCola, de ezt a többiek elől titkolja! Szóval legyen 2 hónap + 3 nap)

Legénység: 3

Minimum legénység: 1

Utasok száma: 6 (De akkor nyomorgunk)

Mentőkabin: 2

Fegyverzet:

\- 2 lézerágyú-torony (alul, meg felül)

* * *

 **Helyszín: űrállomás a Centralitás Szektor határán**

Egy kis méretű űrállomás, 2 nagyobb dokkal, és 4 légzsilippel, valahol a Centralitás-Szektor határán. Üzemeltetője egy Lid Barto nevű ember, John egy régebbi ismerőse.

Az étkezde egész jó, de ínyencségekre jobb ha nem számít az ember. A motelről pedig annyit, hogy akkor már inkább a hajóban...

A Seft lassított elülső fúvókái segítségével, és egyre csak közelebb manőverezett a 4-es számú zsiliphez. A kijelzők szerint minden okés. 3... 2... 1... Kapcsolódás.

\- Ellenőrizni nyomás: Okés. Reznov, mehetni át, gyorsan! John már lehet igen ideges! - Fordult a pilótaülésben kuporgó Led, a mellette ülő Reznov felé. A volt CorSec tengerészgyalogos csak megvonta a vállát Antropov rinyálása, és homlokráncolása láttán. Ő régóta ismerte Johnt, és tudta: Neki való ez a hely. Egész biztos, hogy nem fog unatkozni.

\- Jól van, már megyek! - De mielőtt kilépett volna a kabinból, megtorpant. - 'Szted fegyvert vigyek? - Nézett rá kérdőn.

\- Áá. - Legyintett a másik. - Ez itt a Centralitás Szektor! Itt nem lenni csetepaté csak úgy, nagy rend és biztonság.

\- Ezzel a szöveggel elmehetnél akár a szenátusba is, bólogatni az igen okos ötletekre. - Morogta Reznov, és azért a biztonság kedvéért felcsatolta pisztolytáskáját a combjára, benne egy DL-18-assal, amihez természetesen engedélye is van.

Antropov gúnyosan mosolygott, és megvárta míg Casar eléri a zsilipet. Mozgását addig a biztonsági rendszer monitorán követte. Ahogy elérte, már nyitotta is neki a kaput: Sziszeget egy nagyot, és feltárult nyomban. Reznov szemei elé pedig egy sivár falú folyosó képe tárult. Távolabbról már kiszúrta, hogy egy alacsony növésű húzott szemű férfi siet felé. A "Kisember" volt az. Alias Lid Barto.

\- Nocsak. Így lerobbant az állomás, hogy már ő maga fogad mindenkit? - Morogta maga elé, még mielőtt hallótávolságba ért volna Barto. Azonban nem hozzá jött, hanem sietve elkanyarodott egy másik folyosóra. Reznov ismételt vállat vont, és elindult Barto után.

A Kisember a központi társalgóba sietett, ahol most kivételesen egész nagy volt a tömeg. Minden szempár a terem közepén elhelyezett asztalra fókuszált, azon felül pedig két egymásnak feszülő kézfejnek-karnak-bicepsznek. Igen hölgyeim és uraim, épp űrszkanderoznak. Egy Vuki egy Cetar ellen.

A tömegen túl, egy félreeső asztalnál pedig ott ült maga John Self, egy feltűnően csinos, barna hajú hölgy társaságában. Reznov ahogy kiszúrta őket, utat vágott a tömegen, ami nem volt egyszerű dolog...

\- Silvia. - Kezdett bele szép halkan, közben pedig mindvégig a nő zöld szemeibe nézett. - Nem érdekel, hová dugtad azt a hajót. Használni akarom, ha már nem adtad vissza Dastaréknak! - A vége azonban igen hangosra sikeredett, és külön nyomatékosította a "nem adtad vissza" részt.

Taping állta a corelliai férfi tekintetét, és mosolygott.

\- Épp most indultam, hogy visszaadjam! - Kezdett bele a válaszadásba. Ekkor futott be Reznov.

\- Na kit látnak szemeim! Silvia Taping! - Mosolyodott el Casar, keze pedig szép lassan DL-18-asa markolatára csúszott. Tekintete találkozott egy pillanatra Selfével, aki alig láthatóan megrázta a fejét.

\- Reznov, ugye hogy feketén sokkal szexibb volt? Ez a barna haj, hát nem is tudom... - Rizsázott John, aztán eleresztett egy jellegzetes "John Self" félmosolyt.

\- Untam már a feketét. - Mentette magát a nő.

\- Aha. - Mosolygott továbbra is Self. - Most mit csináljunk Taping?

\- Na jó... Most nyertél. Mi lenne, ha eladnánk. Közösen. De mivel én menekültem vele az elmúlt jó pár évben, 50, és 25-25 nektek. Fer ajánlat. - Válaszolta a nő, és elégedetten elvigyorodott az ajánlatán.

\- És mi lesz Antropovval? Neki nem jár semmi? - Kérdezte Reznov.

\- Jaj! Akkor 50 nekem, a maradékon pedig osztoztok.

\- Nem Silvia! Nem adjuk el. Tudom kell a pénz. De az a hajó Dastart illeti, mivel az övé. És visszafogom neki adni. Szóval... merre van?

Taping beletörődve sóhajtott, és mélyen Self szemébe nézett.

\- A Tatooineon. Rábíztam egy... Régi ismerősömre, hogy vigyázzon rá.

John elégedetten dőlt hátra a széken, és kinyújtotta lábait az asztal alatt.

\- Látod Silvi, nem is volt nehéz. - Mosolygott ismét féloldalasan. - Nem vagytok éhesek? A vendégeim vagytok.

\- Tudnék enni... - Bólintott Reznov.

\- Én csak egy desszertet kérek. Az ebédem már megvolt. - Felelte Silvia.

Közben a szkander verseny véget ért, a vuki győzelmével. Tiszta küzdelem volt, megspékelve egy igen erős catar és vuki izzadtságszag-keverékkel, ami most csak úgy terjengett az étkezdében mint holmi szaghurrikán. Ahogy megcsapta John orrát, elment a kedve a kajálástól...

\- Tudjátok mit? Együnk inkább a hajón. Van ellátmány bőven, sütök nektek valami jót. - Fordult vissza az asztalánál ülők felé. Valahogy nem ellenkeztek, a terjengő bűz meggyőzte őket...

\- És meséljetek fiúk! Mi történt azután, hogy elmentem? - Kezdeményezett beszélgetést Silvia, próbálva elterelni a témát az eldugott hajójáról.

\- Fellélegeztem hogy nem kell eltartsalak! - Vágta rá John, és mutatóujjával a nő arca felé bökött. Ezt utálta. Régen biztos megfogta volna az ujját, és egy csavarintással válaszolt volna erre a kedves gesztusra, de most nem tette mert nem voltak olyan viszonyban, mint akkor. Ehelyett most kedvesen elmosolyodott, és kivárta a válasz többi felét.

\- Nyitottam egy boltot. - Folytatta a corelliai. Hülye lett volna elmondani a nőnek, hogy a Birodalom megszállta a bolygót. Egy esetleges vérdíjért cserébe gondolkodás nélkül átadná őket...

Közben beértek a hajó konyharészébe. Nem volt valami tágas, de akárcsak a hajó, ez a konyha is tudja, amit egy konyhának tudnia kell. A jobb sarokban volt egy kis asztal pár székkel, az volt az étkező is egyben. Self hellyel kínálta a társaságot, aztán magára kanyarította fehér főzőköpenyét és séfsapkáját, amit még Beckettől kapott búcsúajándékként, és hozzávalókat keresett egy igen közkedvelt tradicionális corelliai ételhez, a corelliai tükörtojáshoz. Vagy 9 tojás, nagyon sok szalonna, minimális zsír, serpenyő, meg egyebek...

* * *

\- Kár hogy nem maradtam ott a bolygón. Bizti' jól jött volna a segítségem. - Csacsogott tovább a nő, miközben Johnt figyelte hogy ügyködik a konyhában. Miután beleütötte mind a 8 tojást, Taping az asztalra támaszkodva megemelte magát, és fintorogva a serpenyő tartalmára nézett. - Én ilyet nem kérek... Nincs egy csokid, vagy sütid?

\- A csillagrombolók szakadjanak rád, szólhattál volna azelőtt is hogy beleütöm mind a nyolcat. - Morogta John, és szúrós gyilkos tekintettel meredt a nőre.

\- Ááh hogy mondhatsz ilyet? Nénikédet! Arra szakadjon rá az összes. - Vágott vissza a nő, aztán folytatta: - Amúgy is mondtam, csak nem figyeltél Rám. - A végén jól megnyomta a hangsúlyt, hogy félreértelmezhetetlen legyen a dolog.

\- Szűnj meg! - Pörkölt oda a corelliai. - De nincs is nénikém, úgyhogy cumi van Silvike.

Most mindketten mosolyogtak egymásra. Reznov arcába temette mindkét tenyerét, és arra gondolt, hogy "már megint kezdődik ez az örökös vérszívás." És tényleg.

\- Ez mindjárt jó lesz. Nem szeretem ha besűrűsödik a tojássárgája, hígan sokkal jobb. Úgy eszitek, ahogyan én szeretem! - Jelentette ki. Reznov biccentett, Silvia pedig kinyújtotta a nyelvét.

\- Annyira gyerekes vagy néha. - Morogta John, de poén volt az egész. Kezdett oldódni a feszültség. - Casar, szólsz Lednek hogy tolja ide a képét? Ha ez a nőszemély nem eszik, valakinek be kell zúznia a részét az arcába. - Fordult Reznov felé.

\- Megyek szólok neki. - Válaszolta, és ráérősen elsétált a pilótafülke irányába.

\- És... Felszedtél valakit a Kalaanon? - Érdeklődött Taping, az előzőeknél jóval lágyabb hangnemben.

\- Persze. Miért mit gondoltál, majd nem? - Nézett rá kérdőn felvont jobb szemöldökkel, séf sapkája alól.

\- Akkor már nem vagy szerelmes belém. - Dőlt hátra elégedetten a nő, és ez mellé halványan mosolygott is. Kalaan előtt sokszor szívta ezzel a vérét, ha bármi úgy alakult hogy egy csapatban dolgoztak, rögtön ezzel jött elő, hogy biztos direkt követi, és halálosan belé van zúgva.

\- Túlértékeled magad, édesem. - Vigyorodott el Self. - Akkor sem voltam, és most sem vagyok.

\- Csak áltatod magad. Annyira szerelmes vagy belém, hogy észre sem veszed! - Replikázott a nő.

\- Hidd el, azt észrevenném. - Közben a serpenyőből tányérokra került az étel. 3 tojás Johnnak, 3-3 Reznovnak és Lednek. Egy ódivatú kalaani kenyértartóból viszonylag friss, alig pár napos - tehát azért már rágós - kenyér került az asztalra, a tányérok mellé.

\- És te? Hány embert húztál le? - Kérdezett vissza a corelliai, némi hallgatást követően.

\- Na ezt kikérem magamnak! Én sosem voltam senkivel csak a pénze miatt. - Sikerült elég sértődött fejet vágnia ahhoz, hogy egy átlagembert átvágjon, de John átlátott rajta, és megdobta egy konyharuhával, ami rendesen be is terítette a nő arcát. Az durcás mozdulattal lerántotta saját tulajdon arcáról, és visszadobta Johnnak. Vigyorgott ő is.

\- Alkalomadtán elmesélem. Na mi lesz, kapom ma még a desszertem? - Csapta össze a tenyerét, sürgetően.

John megforgatta a szemét, és nézett valami nasi után. Csakhamar keze ügyébe került egy Corelliai Ideal nevű sütemény. Ez egy ovális, egészen vastag, puha piskótatésztájú, tejcsokoládé bevonatú édesség volt, közepén igazi corelliai pettyesbarack lekvárral, ami nagyot dobott az ízén. Ezt most letette az asztalra, és leült Silvia mellé. Már csak a többiekre vártak...

\- Oh ne, már megint corellnyí tükörtojás, rosszul lenni... - Bukott ki Ledből, amint meglátta az asztalon gőzölgő tükörtojásokat, azzal a fél kiló szalonnával, és a rágós kenyérrel. Tekintete ezután Silviára vándorolt. Arcára széles mosoly ült ki, és integetett a nő felé.

\- Silvia Taping! Örülni hogy látni téged...! A biztonsági rendszeren keresztül figyeltelek titeket ahogy hajóra léptetek! Bocsánat hogy csak most jöttem, és nem üdvözöltelek korábban...

\- Helló. - Mosolygott vissza a nő. - Led, te még mindig nagy hecker vagy. Akárcsak Johny. Igaz Mr. Hecker? - Nézett a corelliaira, egy kacsintás kíséretében.

\- Az igazából krekker. - Javította ki Self, gúnyos mosolyra húzva a száját. - És hányszor mondjam még el, hogy nem kukkoltalak a 'Rubbachiatore belső megfigyelőrendszerén keresztül, miközben igen okos módon az egyik kamerával ellátott teremben szoliztál, amit mellesleg ugyancsak Dastar pénzén vásároltál magadnak. Elszórtad egymagad a pénz felét... Holott nem minket illetett az sem.

\- A hajón dugták el! És én találtam meg elsőként.

\- John, Silvia! Enni szeretnék! - Csapott az asztalra Casar, ez általában mindig bejön.

Self és Taping elhallgattak. Találkozásuk óta talán első ízben, vagy 5 percre. A férfi evett, a nő is evett, aztán kis galacsint gyúrt a kenyérbélből és John kajájába dobta. Amaz kiszedte, és fintorogva méregette mit dobott a kajájába az a barna hajú szőke nő, aki igazából fekete.

\- Ez a hála, amiért velünk jöhetsz a Tatooinera? Kedves mondhatom. - Most John vágott sértődött fejet. - Áh... Kéri valaki? Nekem elég volt.

\- Én megeszem, ha nem kell. - Ajánlkozott Reznov. John gondolkodás nélkül eléje tolta a tányérkát, és nyújtózott egyet ülve, mielőtt felállt volna. - Egyetek, megyek a pilótafülkébe, beindítom a hajót.

\- Vele megyek, mert másodpilóta nélkül még elszúr valamit a végén. - Állt fel Silvia, és megelőzve Johnt becsörtetett a pilótafülkébe, és elfoglalta a pilóta ülését.

\- Na nem! Taping, emeld fel a segged az ülésemből, különben kirobbantalak onnan világos? - Fenyegetőzött erélyes hangon, de semmi értelme.

\- Johny olyan rég vezettem, igazán megengedhetnéd. - Nézett rá szépen, de ennek sincs semmi értelme.

\- Húzz a cserepadra. - Mutatott Self a másodpilóta helyére.

\- Ezt megjegyeztem. - Morogta Silvia, és áthuppant a helyére. Johnnak sem kellett több, leült az ülésre és nyomban tette a dolgát.

\- Meg kell köszönnöm neked valamit. - Fordult felé egy pillanatra. A nő egyből érdeklődő arckifejezésre váltott.

\- A popid előmelegítette az ülésemet! - Nevetett fel a corelliai.

\- Akkor élvezd ki, csak el ne csattanj. Egy világ dőlne össze bennem...

\- Ne aggódj bébi, többet kell nyújtanod ahhoz.

Most benyomta a hajó belső kommját, és forgalmazni kezdett Reznovnak és Antropovnak:

\- Indulunk. Lezárom a zsilipet.

A Seft hamarosan lekapcsolt az űrállomás zsilipjéről, és sebességét fokozatosan növelve maga mögé parancsolta az űréttermet, és a rákapcsolódott többi űrhajót.

\- Ezt a részt imádom. - Mondta John, inkább csak magának mint a nőnek. Kinyúlt a hiperhajtómű indítókarjához, és meghúzta maga felé. A csillagok megnyúltak előttük...

... És a hajó eltűnt az állomás szenzorkijelzőiről...

* * *

 **Helyszín: Hipertérben a Tatooine felé**

Az idő lassan telt. Nagyon, nagyon lassan. John a mellékraktérben berendezett "nappaliban" tartózkodott, és épp kalaani szivart pöfékelt a levegőbe. Lábát szokás szerint feltette az asztalra, ahogy hátradőlt mélyvörös ósdi és agyon használt kanapéján. Ledet figyelte, ahogy szenved a holoTV-hez kötött médialejátszóval. Csak képet adott, de hangot nem játszott le. Érdekes.

\- Majd én beszélek a szereplők helyett! - Ajánlkozott fel Taping. - Gyermekkoromban ígéretes tehetségnek tartottak, és eltökélt szándékom volt, hogy színésznő legyek...

\- Senkit sem érdekel a nyomasztó gyerekkorod, te lány. - Mormogta Self, két pöfékelés között.

\- Óó a nénikéd! - Silvia tekintete gyorsan körbejárt a raktárban, mit is vághatna hozzá a férfihoz, de sajnos semmi olyat nem talált.

\- Nincsen. - Szólt ismét a corelliai. Talán kétértelműen: Egyrészt nincs nénikéje, másrészt megsejthette a nő tétovázását látva, hogy mit forgat a fejében.

\- Annyira utállak. - Taping lehuppant Self mellé a díványra, és kotorászni kezdett a zsebeiben cigi meg öngyújtó után. Csakhamar keze ügyébe került egy Corellian Slims, meg egy öngyújtó és már rá is gyújtott volna, mikor John kinyúlt a szájában lógó hófehér hosszúkás cigiért, és kikapta.

\- Itt nem. Cigizni csak a WC-ben! - Magyarázta meg, és elvigyorodott a nő felháborodott arckifejezésén.

\- Akkor te mit csinálsz? Elszívod a békepipát? Add vissza most azonnal! - Egészen felemelte a hangját olyannyira, hogy még a pilótafülkében ülő Reznov is meghallotta. John csak nézett a nőre hosszú másodpercekig. Led figyelte kettejüket, és nem tudta eldönteni hogy most nagyon leordítja a fejét, vagy begyömöszöli a mentőkabinba és kilövi. A corelliai férfi legszívesebben valóban kilőtte volna, de mivel visszaakarta juttatni a köztársasági cirkálót Dastaréknak, és mert sajnálta volna a nőre pazarolni a mentőkabint, vissza vett a hangnemből és szépen udvariasan válaszolt.

\- Silvi. Csak poénkodok, nem kell egyből nekem esni. Tessék. - Visszaadta a nő kezébe a cigit.

\- Látod, mondtam hogy jó színésznő vagyok. - Mosolygott a nő, és mintha misem történt volna rágyújtott és John arcába fújta a füstöt.

\- Ez ütött, huhú! Egy-zero Silvia javára. - Kotyogott közbe Led szintén vigyorogva.

\- Ki is kapta a hajót, Led? - Nézett fel kérdőn Antropovra.

\- Mi hárman. - Érkezett a válasz hátulról, még mielőtt Led válaszolhatott volna. Reznov volt az.

\- Áh... Hát persze. Kalaan hősei kapták a hajót, csodás odaadó önfeláldozó munkájukért cserébe. - Bólintott Self. - De ki a kapitány? Én. Megválasztottatok, én vagyok.

\- Sorsot húztunk. - Szólt közbe ismét Antropov. Silvia erre harsányan felnevetett, és fejét csóválva megszólalt:

\- Ez annyira jellemző rátok fiúk.

* * *

Self homokszín galléros polóban, és ugyan ilyen színű - a kalaani hadseregnél rendszeresített - katonai nadrágban állt a pilótafülke közepén. Lábait széles terpeszbe vetve, kezét derekánál összefonva. Frissen tisztított katonai bakancsának még cipőkrém illata volt, ami hirtelen meg is csapta az orrát. Arcára egy grimasz ült ki, aztán amilyen gyorsan jött, olyan gyorsan ment is. A csillagok ismét visszaálltak, és egy nagy sárga szikla képe jelent meg előtte, amit Tatooine néven ismernek.

\- Egy porfészeknek tűnik. - Állapította meg, majd Silvia felé fordult. - Feltudnál világosítani, hogy mi is vár odalenn?

\- Hogyne John. - A nő eltehénkedett a másodpilóta ülésben, és John felé forgott vele. - Ez itt. - Mutatott flegma mozdulattal a bolygó felé. - A Galaxis porfészke, minden létező söpredék gyűjtőhelye. A nyomor, a gyilkosságok, meg a pitiáner háborúk mindennaposak. Jabba, a hutt itt a főmufti... Markában tartja akit csak kell.

\- Huttok. - Ráncolta homlokát a corelliai. - A Kalaanon volt egy huttunk, Dagi Dögnek hívtuk, amúgy Horba volt a becsületes neve, de valami ritka gusztustalan élőlény. A helyi multicég tulajdonosa volt, tudod ilyen szupermarket üzletláncnak. Mikor a Birodalmiak támadtak, mentette az irháját. De megszívta... Lelőtték a hajóját, és azt mondják kizuhant a járműből, és széttoccsant az úttesten. Undorító lehetett... - Morfondírozott, állán a borostát vakargatva.

\- Kösz az infót te idióta. - Fogta a fejét Taping, jobb lábával pedig John hátsófele felé rúgott de nem ért el odáig.

Self válaszul csak csúnyán nézett a nőre, aztán lehuppant a helyére és nyitott egy csatornát...

A leszállási engedély megkapása után, egy YT-2400-as teherhajó - név szerint a Seft - ereszkedett alá az égből. Sebessége fokozatosan csökkent, mígnem a D-234-es dokk fölé lebegett. Ekkor egyenletes tempóban ereszkedni kezdett, a leszállótalpak előbújtak, és a hajó megállapodott a dokk padlózatán.

John kitekintett a pilótafülke plasztacélüvegén. A látvány cseppet sem nyűgözte le, habár a kék ég némi vigaszt nyújtott számára. A Kalaanon gyakorta borult volt az ég, az űrben meg hát ugye... Csak feketeség van, meg csillagok. Az is szép, de egy idő után unalmas. Szóval jól jött a változatosság! Most letekintett a műszerfal adataira. Vagy 45 fok van kint, de ez a vacak még az űrben is szokott plusz fokokat mérni tehát a corelliai élt a gyanúval, hogy elromlott a mérőműszer. Különösebben nem izgatta. Nem hőmérsékletet mérni jött, hanem Dastar hajójáért. Tehát hátradőlt a pilótaszékben, és Silvia felé forgott vele.

\- Na itt vagyunk. És most dalold el nekem csini, mihez kezdünk? - Nézett a nőre kérdőn.

\- Van itt egy ismerősöm. Vincent Husdonnak hívják, ő tudja hol a hajó. - Válaszolta Taping mosolyogva, közben pedig átható tekintetét Johnéba fúrta, mintha csak ezzel is azt akarná sugallni: Igazat mondok! A corelliai férfi kétkedve mosolygott, hiszen ismerte ezt a mosolyt, és legfőképp ezt a nézést. Persze voltak kivételek, amikor hibázott, és rosszul mérte fel a helyzetet - pl. a "nappaliban". De ez igen ritka.

\- Mit kell róla tudnom? - Folytatta a kihallgatást, komoly arcot vágva.

\- Ő egy kereskedő, és igazi úriember. Majd meglátod ha találkozol vele! - Válaszolta Silvia továbbra is szépen nézve és mosolyogva.

\- Nah igen, ha találkozok vele, meglátom. - Morogta az orra alatt.

\- Tessék? Nem hallottam. Mondd a szemembe ha nem tetszik valami! Ne pusmogj. - Vágott vissza a nő, arca pedig teljesen érzelemmentessé vállt egy szempillantás alatt.

John gyorsan mozdult, megragadta a nő mindkét vállát és közel húzta magához, elég közel ahhoz, hogy akár suttogva is tökéletesen megértse amit mond. De nem suttogott. Hangosan beszélt. Közben pedig a szemébe nézett, pont ahogyan a nő azt kérte az imént.

\- Szétrúgom a seggetek, de főleg a tiédet ha átversz ezzel a Husdonnal! Remélem világosan fejeztem ki magam.

Silvia félmosolyra húzta a száját, és enyhén bólintott. Nem volt túl meggyőző, és Self tudta hogy forgat valamit a fejében. Közben elengedte a vállait, és feltápászkodott az ülésből.

\- Menjünk.

\- Kell egy "B" terv, ha Silvia újít valamit. Asszem itt hagyom Reznovot és Ledet. Ha baj van, majd ők segítenek. - Gondolta, míg a kabinja felé sétált. Magához vette kedvenc sugárpisztolyát, egy világos színű cipzáros felsőt, és természetesen napszemüvegét. Mikor elindult a rámpa felé, Silvia útját állta.

\- Ácsi. Ebben a göncben nyomban lepuffantanak ezen a bolygón! Tudtam, hogy ezt sem bízhatom rád. Már csak az hiányozna, hogy a Rohamosztagosok kiszúrják a kalaani gatyád. - Hordta le a nő, és visszatessékelte a kabinba. John hirtelen se köpni, se nyelni nem tudott, ahogy Silvia feltúrta a ruhásszekrényét, hétköznapi ruhák után kutatva.

\- Corelliai farmer... Bőrdzseki... Na látod, ezekben nem keltesz majd ekkora feltűnést. Sztem vedd át a bakancsot is, habár az még jól jöhet, meg láttam sokat dolgoztál vele.

\- Kösz anyu. - Öltött nyelvet John, amit Silvi viszonzott is. Aztán elhagyta a férfi kabinját, hogy az nyugodtan öltözhessen. Nem mintha szégyellős lenne, de így mégis csak gyorsabb, ha közben Silvia nem csorgatja rá a nyálát. Miután felöltözött,fülét az ajtónak tapasztotta, és miután úgy vélte Silvia nincs ott, előhalászta kommját és forgalmazni kezdett Led felé.

\- Led, hallasz? - kérdezte. A válasz enyhe sistergés volt, aztán jelentkezett a waylandi.

\- Itt lenni. John?

\- Egyedül vagy? Izé... Silvia nincs ott veled?

Ismét csend.

\- Egyedül. Most mondani gyorsan!

\- Ha Silvia kitalál valami ostobaságot, mentsetek ki. Mondjuk spéci nyomkövető eszközök hiányában kövessetek, de nehogy kiszúrjon!

\- Okéj. De szerintem Silvia rendes csaj, nem fog kicseszni velünk.

\- Ugyan Antropov. Csak mert jól rázza magát, nem kell elhinni amit mond. Na császtok. És csak ügyesen!

John dolga végeztével elindult kifelé. Arcára elégedett mosoly ült ki, mert úgy hitte bebiztosította magát. Valójában viszont Silvia lefülelte az adást, és tud a kis cselről. Vajon mi sül ki ebből...?

* * *

Egy nő, és egy férfi sétál az egyik forgalmasabb utcán. Ebben nincs semmi különös, sőt ez lehetne akár egy béna vicc kezdete is. Erről azonban szó sincs, hiszen a két említett ember nem más, mint Silvia Taping és John Self. Megjegyzendő hogy ruhájuk erőteljesen elütött a tatooinei átlagtól. Egyrészt John fekete bőrdzsekije amiben amúgy melege volt, a fel-fel támadó szél ellenére is. És Silvia sem panaszkodhatott a melegre, de az ő bőrdzsekije legalább fehér volt. Azonban szükségesnek ítélték meg, ugyanis úgy tűnik hamarosan homokvihar várható. Akkor meg ha nem találnak megfelelő zárt menedéket, nem árt a plusz védelem.

\- Tudod, ezt 800 creditért vettem még a Kalaanon. Nem szeretném ha tönkremenne. - Mondta John, a nő felé fordulva.

\- Az enyém meg 1600 credit volt, eredeti egyenesen Corelliáról. Gondolod hogy kockára tenném 1600 creditemet? Ugyan, hisz ismersz. Tutira nem lesz bajuk, és nekünk sem. És mit sír a szád? Selyemfiú.

\- Te csak hallgass! Plázacica. Ha ebben a kóterben lenne pláza, hajó helyett nyomban odariszálnád a kis segged.

\- És? Közöd? Nem minden nő olyan idejétmúlt és ostoba, mint akiket te szedtél fel fénykorodban.

\- Inkább úgy mondanám nem minden nő olyan könnyűvérű mint amilyen te vagy, és a plázás barátnőid.

Silvia sértődötten elfordította a fejét Johntól, és az ellenkezőirányba nézett.

\- Ostobaa - Incselkedett vele tovább a corelliai, mire a nő felmutatta ökölbe szorított kezét, és középső ujja hirtelen a kék ég felé egyenesedett. Egy kedves kis gesztus, kedves kis sétálópartnerünktől - gondolhatná egy helybéli, a párost figyelve.

A duó jó hosszú utat tudhatott a háta mögött, mire elérték Hudson lakását. Silvia csengetett, aztán csípőre tett kézzel várakozó testtartást vett fel az ajtóval szemben. John valamivel mellette állt, a falnak támaszkodva. Nem messze tőlük pedig Reznov, és Led egy házfal takarásában figyeltek, mi sül ki ebből az egészből.

Az ajtó hirtelen félre csusszant, és egy colos - de kigyúrt - kopasz fickó lépett Silvia elé. John ahogy ránézett, rögtön tudta hogy a fickó katona lehetett, vagy valami hasonló. A tartása, és sebhelyes arca sok mindent elárult.

\- A francba, Silvia... Mit keresel itt? - Kérdezte a férfi, minden kertelés vagy köszönés nélkül a tárgyra térve.

\- Neked is szia! - Hordta le Taping, szinte reflexből. Self akaratlanul is elmosolyodott. - Gondban vagyok. Szükségem van a hajómra!

\- Már túladtam rajta. - Felelte tömören Husdon.

\- Nem emlékszik hogy kinek? - Vágott közbe John. Husdon tekintete most rászegeződött.

\- Ki maga? - Kérdezte, bár ez inkább kijelentésnek hangzott, semmint kérdésnek.

\- Alex Sharpe. - Válaszolta a corelliai szemrebbenés nélkül, és a kezét nyújtotta.

\- Mr. Sharpe. - Fogadta a kézfogást Vincent, és erősen kezet rázott vele. - Egy jó tanács. Kerülje el ezt a nőt, amíg csak lehetősége van rá.

\- Sajnos késő. - Vont vállat John. - De azért kösz a figyelmeztetést.

\- Jöjjenek be. - Intett befelé Husdon.

Míg Silvia és John helyet foglaltak a tatooinei mércével pazarul berendezett nappaliban, addig Husdon hozott egy kis frissítőt a párosnak és saját magának.

\- Szóval hol a hajóm? - Kérdezte Silvia, felvéve az eredeti beszélgetés fonalát.

\- A hajóm? Eladtam valakinek. Sajnos nem emlékszem már hogy ki volt az... - Felelte Vincent.

\- Ez talán... - Nyúlt bőrdzsekije belső zsebébe John, pár száz creditért. - Segít emlékezni.

\- Talált. - Biccentett házigazdájuk. - Duplázza meg azt az értéket, és megnézem mit tehetek.

A corelliai oldalba bökte Silvit, mire az is kotorászni kezdett a zsebei között némi pénz után.

\- Meglátom mit tehetek. - Állt fel az asztaltól a férfi, és az emelet felé vette az irányt. Addig a két corelliai reménykedett hogy nem az ablakon dobták ki a pénzüket, amiből egyébként sincs valami sok. Aztán nagy sokára előkerült Hudson, egy kis papírral a kezében. Egy név volt rajta, és egy holoszám.

\- Zeltrosi szám? - Vonta fel jobb szemöldökét John.

\- Az. A megvásárlója egy zeltron volt, de hogy onnan hova került a hajó, azt nem tudom. - Bólintott Husdon.

\- Mr. Husdon, öröm volt önnel üzletet kötni. - Kelt fel John a díványról. - Egyébként szép a lakása. Biztos jól keres, ha így fenntudja tartani.

\- Egyszer lent, egyszer fent Mr. Sharpe. De főleg fent.

Husdon kikísérte Johnt és Silviát, az ajtóban viszont úgy hogy Silvia ne lássa, a corelliai kezébe nyomott egy cetlit. Johnnak nem volt ideje megnézni, ezért zsebre vágta.

\- Silvia, Mr. Sharpe, viszlát. - Búcsúzott, és még mielőtt azok válaszolhattak volna, az ajtó be is zárult.

\- Ez egy kicseszett jégkocka, Taping! - Morogta Self.

\- De a Hutt űr legjobb fegyverkereskedője. Azt például tudtad, hogy Nar Shaddaa Birodalmi "megszállása" alatt, naponta tűntek el Birodalmi katonák, és Birodalmi felszerelések? Nem a huttok. Az ő keze volt a dologban!

\- Ugyan már te lány, ezt nem hiheted el. Lehet talán tényleg fegyverkereskedő, de egy keresztapa nem így néz ki. Csak azért mondta, mert minden szart elhiszel, és így könnyebb téged megdönteni.

\- k*rva nénikéd! - Hápogta a nő. - Azt könnyű megdönteni.

\- Kedvenc lökött lányunk elcseszte azt a rohadvány hajót! - Jelentette ki a corelliai, még mielőtt Reznov vagy Antropov rákérdezhettek volna hogy mi is a harc is helyzet.

\- B*ssza meg! - Reznov a homokos talajra köpött mérgében. Ő személy szerint megtartotta volna maguknak azt a hajót, mert nagy és kényelmesebb mint Self ezer éves YT-2400-asa.

\- Visszaszerezzük! Van egy nevünk és egy holoszámunk. Csak annyi a dolgunk, hogy kiderítjük hol van a fickó. Nem kell ebből nagy ügyet csinálni... - Próbálta nyugtatni a kedélyeket Taping, de épp ellenkező hatást váltott ki azzal, hogy egyáltalán megszólalt.

\- Csönd legyen! - Szólt rá John erélyesen. - Az egész miattad van, úgyhogy fogd be! - Mutatóujjával a nő arca felé mutatott, amit az ki nem állhatott.

Silvia fejében megfordult, hogy most kitekeri a corelliai ujját, de nem akarta hogy kihagyják a buliból ezért csípőre tett kezekkel és mosolyogva tűrte a dolgot.

\- Köszönöm! Végre csendben van! - Sóhajtott rájátszott megkönnyebbültséggel John. - Antropov! Te tényleg nagy krekker vagy, nem tudod kideríteni hogy hol lakik ez a fickó? - Fordult most a waylandi felé.

\- Éppenseggel kitudnám deríteni. De kelleni fog néhány eszköz... Tudni, ilyen spéci kütyü ami megtalálja keresett holoszám lakhely szerinti iktátását.

\- Hogy mit? - Vonta össze szemöldökét Self.

\- Hát a lakhelyét, ahová be van jelentve holoszám! - Javította magát Led.

\- Vagy úgy. - John elgondolkozott egy pillanatra, honnan szerezhetnének ilyet. - És ha megszereztük, hová kötöd be?

\- Hát Be kell törnünk központi nyilvántartásba, ahol a szervereket őrzik.

\- Felejtsd el. Akkor nem lesz hajó, de nem török be sehová, világos? - Rázta a fejét Self.

\- És mi lenne ha megvennénk az infót valakitől? - Kérdezte Reznov.

\- Mégis kitől? - Vont vállat John.

\- Jabbától! - Kiáltott fel Silvia, ahogy eszébe jutott ez a nagyszerű ötlet.

Közben felértek a Seft fedélzetére. John hanyatt dobta magát a kanapén, és agyalt a nő ötletén. Ez sem tetszett neki, nem akart a huttokkal üzletelni. Meg aztán pénzük sem volt olyan sok, az információ pedig nem olcsó.

A percekből órák lettek, és nem sikerült kitalálniuk mi legyen. A corelliainak végül elege lett az egészből és pihenni tért. Mikor magára zárta kabinja ajtaját, eszébe jutott hogy kapott egy kis papírt ettől a Husdontól. Zsebeibe mélyesztette mindkét kezét ahogy kotorászott bennük. Végül rátalált egy kis papírcetlire. Legnagyobb meglepetésére ez állt rajta:

"Holnap este 22 órakkor Vasilisnál."

\- Miért bonyolítják az életem? - Rogyott le az ágy szélére, és elterült mint egy corelliai béka. - Nem elég ez a b*** hajó, még ostoba fegyvernepperek is engem akarnak. Miért? Miért... Miért... És hol van ez a Vasilis egyáltalán?

* * *

Este 22 óra. Az ikernapok már majdnem a horizont alá buktak, de még így sem volt sötét. Tatooine... Ha világos van, nagyon világos, ha meg sötét, akkor nagyon sötét. John most nem is bánta a köztes állapotot. Mos Eisley ahogy megállapította: nem egy barátságos hely. Koszos, büdös, és nyüzsgő. Első két pontjában - gondolt bele - akár csak a Kalaan csatornahálózata. Vagy épp bármely más civilizált bolygóé...

Banthagumi az út közepén, nem messze tőle pár jawa egy rozzant droidot kergetett. Igen mulatságos látványt nyújtott, de sajnos nem volt ideje kacagni. Várt rá ez a Husdon...

Egy helybeli még a dokkoknál eligazította. Forduljon a főutca második kereszteződésénél jobbra, és mikor eléri a magas házakat, az első jobb oldali zsákutcába forduljon be, ott megtalálja.

A corelliai hűen követte az útmutatást. Figyelme egy pillanatra sem lankadt: keze mindig combtokjában pihenő DL-44-ese közelében volt, hogy bármikor előhúzhassa ha úgy adódik. De nem adódott úgy. Minden gond nélkül megérkezett Vasilishoz, ami egyébként egy büfé volt, ahol állítólag isteni banthapitákat csinálnak. A kopaszodó büfés most is épp kotyvasztott valamit. Egy nagy forgó nyársról húst fejtett le spéci kis húsvágójával, és frissen sült pitába csomagolva speciális öntettel, krumplival meg zöldségekkel telepakolva adta át vásárlójának. A corelliai elgondolkozott egyen-e mielőtt belevág az üzletbe, de majd később kóstolja meg. Egészen higiénikusnak tűnt.

Husdon már ott ült az egyik asztalnál...

 **Kaland: Két láda holmi, és semmi kérdezősködés**

 **Résztvevők: Krystal Starfire, John Self**

\- Jó estét Mr. Sharpe. Reméltem hogy eljön. - Állt fel az asztaltól Husdon, és azonnal kézszorításra emelte jobb karját. John fogadta a kézfogást, és erősen megszorították egymás kezét, ahogy azt Corellián szokás, majd mindketten leültek az asztalhoz.

\- Megmondom a frankót Mr. Husdon, nem szívesen. Nem szoktam idegenek meghívására idegen helyekre menni. - Fonta össze karjait maga előtt a corelliai. - De az az érzésem hogy fontos dologról lehet szó. - Elvigyorodott egy röpke pillanat erejéig, miközben végigmérte beszélgetőtársa pofázmányát. - Kérdés: Miért pont én?

\- Szeretem ha valaki nyíltan kimondja amit gondol. - Mosolyodott el Vincent. - Szorult helyzetben vagyok Alex. Az érdekeltségeim Nar Shaddaan ki vannak téve egy rivális hutt klán támadásainak. Ha nem lépek gyorsan, elvész minden bevételem onnan.

\- Rendben... És mi dolga velem?

\- Van két ládám, amit haladéktalanul Nar Shaddaara kell szállíttatnom. Dörzsöltnek tűnt mikor először találkoztunk, és azt a nőt is kordában bírja tartani. Magára gondoltam. Oldja meg nekem.

Self elcsodálkozott magában. Első körben több felvetés is megfogalmazódott benne, például honnan tudja hogy van egyáltalán hajója, vagy hogy nem veri át?

\- Mennyi az annyi? - Kérdezte kertelés nélkül a corelliai.

\- 4 rongy. - Felelte tömören Husdon.

\- 4/fő? Nézze Husdon, nekem el kell tartanom a csapatom. Silvia önmagában elszórja ennek a pénznek a felét. - Nevetett fel John, több szempár is rászegeződött.

\- Összesen 4, Alex.

\- Hmm... - Vágott egy grimaszt John. - Maga a főnök. Vállalom.

\- Remek Sharpe. Az új társa hamarosan itt lesz... Addig egyen valamit.

\- Tessék? - Úgy állt fel az asztaltól Self, mintha áramütést szenvedett volna. - Miféle társ? Husdon, társról szó sem volt!

\- Idáig. Már csak nem gondolta, hogy elengedem felügyelet nélkül? - Husdon eddigi nyugodt hangneme nyomban köddé vált, ahogy felemelte a hangját, és ő is felállt az asztaltól. - A csapata egyik tagja híresen nagy tolvaj, magát pedig még nem ismerem. Az új társuk majd segít hogy minden rendeltetésszerűen menjen, és sikeresen leszállítsák az árut.

\- Ha idegenekkel kell dolgozzak, többet kérek. - Ült vissza John.

\- 4500, de akkor nincs henyélés Sharpe. Az emberem majd tájékoztatja, és nyomban indulnak tovább.

 **Krystal Starfire:**

Vincent Husdon pár napja keresett fel, egy jól fizető munkával kapcsolatban. Pilótája ugyan még nem volt, de veled minden esetre leszervezte a dolgot, hogy jó pénzért cserébe fegyveres kíséretet adj, ha szól. A hívás 9 körül futott be, miután Husdon egy szemfüles embere látta Selfet (álnevén Alex Sharpe) elhagyni a hajóját. Husdon tudta hogy hozzá igyekszik, és azt is tudta hogy vállalja majd a melót. Tehát szólt neked is, hogy amint csak tudsz gyere a Vasilis büféhez.

 **A kaland hölgy résztvevőjétől sajnos nem idézhetek, ezért innentől kezdve csak az összefoglalókat írom a kalandozás további alakulásáról.**


	3. A Bad Way CC-7700-as Interdictor cirkáló

**Alább a Bad Way cirkálón játszódott kaland összefoglalója olvasható. Mivel nincs jogosultságom engedély nélkül másoktól idézni, ezért határoztam az összefoglalók mellett. Az eredetit megtaláljátok az Erő alkonya szerepjáték oldalon.**

"Palpatine császárnak a legkevésbé sem volt szüksége corelliai hősökre."

John hogy meggyőzze Krystalt, mutatott neki régi csoportképeket az egységéről, és pár kitüntetést. A nőnek ezek semmit sem jelentettek, nem úgy mint a corelliainak. A nő akaratlanul, de feltépett egy régen beforrt sebet, ugyanis rátapintott a lényegre. John, és a többiek akik vért izzadtak a bolygó védelménél, földönfutóvá váltak. Hősök voltak. De a Birodalomnak, és így Corelliának nem volt szükségük rájuk. Nah de visszakanyarodva a bővítés témájához, kicsit beszélgettek Husdonról, és a rejtélyes megbízatásukról. Nem lettek sokkal okosabbak.

"Ez annyira klassz...!"

A csipet-csapat megkapta Husdon ládáit, így más dolguk nem lévén, felszálltak. Self kicsit zoralkodott Krystalnak, és másodpilóta nélkül irányította a hajót. Közben még Krystalt is sikerült megfogdosnia, és mindezt úgy állította be, hogy véletlen történt. Ugyan a hipertérbe lépésnél adódott egy kis komplikáció, de egy kalapács csodákra képes. A Seft hiperhajtóműve felbőgött, és eltűztek Nar Shaddaa felé.

Self mivel ígért már egyszer egy vacsorát Krystalnak, ezért a konyha felé vették az irányt, ahol már Led várt rájuk. A waylandi szívélyesen üdvözölte a nőt, aztán készülődtek volna enni, de Krys egy óvatlan megjegyzése nyomán, felvetődött az igény, hogy zárják el az összes fegyvert a hajón. A nő, Reznov, és John minden gond nélkül belementek a dologba, de Led nem akarta letenni a fegyverét, és el is vonult...

"John... Figyelj rám. Szörnyű dolog fog megint történni... A történelem megismétli önmagát."

Lednél eltört a mécses. Ugyan nem sírt, de egy kis lelkizésre fordult a beszélgetés. Antropov eddig mélyen hallgatott katonai múltjáról. Azt lehetett róla tudni, hogy tiszt volt egy meg nem nevezett katonai egységben, valahol Waylandon. Talán hivatásos erő, talán nem... Ezt csak ő maga tudná elmondani, de nem teszi. Amit viszont elmondott, az igazán meglepte a corelliait. Kiderült, hogy őt is elárulta a saját hazája, méghozzá erős Birodalmi nyomásra. Talán sikerült volna rávennie, hogy szálljon be a fegyvernyugvásba, de egy váratlan fordulat, mindent megváltoztatott...

"Elhagyva. Elfeledve. Összezúzva. Bosszútól hajtva..."

Egy hajó, John és Reznov múltjából. Mindketten szolgáltak rajta, még a CorSec flotta fénykorában. Jó kis hajó volt... Kalózok, és csempészek rémálma. A Bad Way... Egy hajó, amely már 8 éve megsemmisült. Vagyis ezt hitték róla ezidáig. Ez a jó, az Interdictor-hajókban: Gravitációs-kútgenerátoraik felállítják a tiltómezőt, így a szerencsétlen belehajt, és hipertér kaputt, vége. Johnék is ebbe a csapdába estek, szóval a kezdeti nagy ámulás után alászálltak, hogy közelebbről is szemügyre vehessék a "halott hajót", és nem mellékesen lekapcsolják a gravitációs generátort, hogy továbbmehessenek 'Shaddaa felé.

A hajó kihalt, ami talán jó, talán nem jó... Minden esetre a vészhelyzeti protokollok teszik a dolgukat, így ahogy leszálltak, lett lélegezhető oxigén a hangárban, világítás, meg gravitáció is, habár az lehet hogy eddig is volt. A csapat tehát felfegyverkezett, és elindultak hogy végére járjanak ennek a rejtélynek. Első megállójuk, a hajó hídja volt. Itt egyből két meglepő dologgal is szembesülniük kellett. Az egyik a navigációs számítógép adatai, mi szerint a hajó az elmúlt 6 évben igen gyakran ingázott a Kashyyyk és a Trandosha között, ami egy megsemmisült hajóról aligha elmondható tulajdonság, a másik pedig, kiderült hogy nincsenek egyedül a hajón...

Egy váratlan vendég "felbukkanása", keresztül lőjük?

John és Krystal felkerekedtek, hogy utána járjanak a rejtélyes idegen felbukkanásának. Tehát útjukat, a börtönblokk felé vették, míg Led a hajó rendszereivel bajlódott, Reznov pedig a tiltómező-generátor lekapcsolásán munkálkodott. Igazából nyugtalanító volt, egy elviekben rég megsemmisült hajón, egy magányos alakhoz közelíteni a börtönblokk sötét folyosóján, de hát ne sírjon az ember, lehetne rosszabb is. Lett is. A rejtélyes idegen ugyanis nem más volt, mint Silvia Taping, akitől pár bővítéssel korábban már "könnyes búcsút" vettünk...

A váratlan vendég, váratlan információkkal szolgál!

Silvia röviden és tömören - miután hisztizett, és csak John hathatós közbenjárásának hála hogy Krystal nem lőtte szitává - előadta, jelenlétének okát. Husdon átvágta a csapatot, és lepaktált azokkal a trandoshanokkal, akikkel John már 4 körül összeakasztotta a nemlétező bajuszát. Rövidesen a kis beszámolót követően, meg is jelentek a már említett gyíkfejek, és izgalmas meglepetéseket tartogatnak Johnéknak... Jah és igen! A tiltómezőt egy erőtér védi, szóval nem lesz egyszerű kiiktatni...

"Csak annyit akartam mondani, hogy megtiszteltetés volt. "- John Self, az utolsó előtti percben.

A terv amilyen egyszerűnek hangzik, annyira összetett, és szinte teljesíthetetlen. A lényeg az, hogy John, Reznov, és Krystal feltartják az ellenséget a másodlagos híd bejáratánál, míg Led kiszív minden levegőt a hajó fedélzetéről. Mondjuk amúgy is vannak hátulütői a tervnek, de még mindig jobb felrobbanni, mint a trandok fogságába esni. Nah de a lényeg az, hogy Lednek nem fog sikerülni, és Self ezt tudja. Mikor már perceik megvoltak számlálva, végiggondolta a dolgokat. Visszagondolt régi nagy szerelmére, aztán Silviára, és a barátaira, sőt még Krystalra is gondolt. Ő már csak ilyen. Szóval 15+1 fő közeledett feléjük. Rohamosan. És...

"- Az isten szerelmére, nehogy lőjetek! VELÜNK vannak! - John

\- - Mi van? - Krystal"

A történet hamarosan folytatódik...!

Régi barátaink

Johnt valóságos villámcsapásként érte a felismerés, hogy a régi 223-as Rohamegység túlélő tagjaival találkozott. Yana, Vincent, Chris, Kelly, Meyers, Beck, Stevens, Ricky, Gogo, Woods, Gianni, Friedrich, Austin, Evan és... Strabo Dastar. Igaz utóbbi nem volt az egység tagja, de oroszlánrészt vállalt a trandoshan küldetés lebonyolításában, még ha nem is tudta, hogy mire megy ki az igazi játék. Beck egyből kijelentette, hogy az egység John rendelkezésére áll. Self ennek nem örült cseppet sem, de egyéb lehetőséget nem látva visszavette a parancsnokságot, és megkísérelte felfegyverezni a csapatot. 7 Emberrel - köztük Straboval és Krystallal - elindult vissza a Sefthez, míg a hajóhoz valamennyire is konyító katonák Lednek segédkeznek a rendszerek feltörésében, a többiek pedig Reznovval és Silviával maradtak a bejáratnál.

Rideg ellenségeink

Self és csapata visszatért a hajóhoz. A corelliai felküldte a srácokat az összes fegyverért, míg ő és Krystal lent őrködtek. Próbálta felvázolni a nőnek, hogy nagyjából mire számíthat a srácoktól, ha elkapják őket. Menteni fogják az irhájukat... Régen legalábbis ezt tették. A nőt ellenben nem hatotta meg Self próbálkozása, és ismét fitogtatni kezdte az erejét. Erre John és bekeményített kicsit, és közölte vele, hogy nélküle nem jut ki innen élve. Kétértelmű kijelentés volt. Ha rátámad, John megöli, de ha a corelliai előbb hal meg, akkor meg a társai ölik meg a nőt. Ördögi kör. Míg társalogtak, az egység tagjai elkészültek. Yana morgolódott a pakolás miatt, de Self ráhagyta. Nincs értelme veszekedni... Főleg most.

Mikor elindultak visszafele, már az ellenség állta útjukat, és Reznov egységén is rajtaütöttek. A corelliai legjobb barátjának segélyhívása után Self áttört a trandoshan és két zsoldos alkotta akadályon, de mielőtt indulhatott volna Casar megsegítésére, észrevette hogy Strabo időközben lelécelt...

Az ellenség markában

A corelliai Krystalra bízta Yanáékat, ő maga pedig Strabo keresésére indult. Nem szerette túlságosan a gyereket, de nem akarta hagyni, hogy a trandok találjanak rá. Több folyosón is végighaladt, míg végül Led közvetítésével rá nem lelt a trandoshanok legelőször érkezett hajójában. Megjegyzendő, hogy ezután megszakadt minden összeköttetés Antropovval.

Self először is egy elkábított zsoldossal találkozott. A fegyverét elszedték, az energiacelláit pedig nem. Micsoda pazarlás... Aztán felment a hajó fedélzetére, és végül találkozott Straboval, amint az egy kék holoalakkal beszélget. Félelem ült ki az arcára, mikor John fegyverrel kérte tőle számon, mi a fészkes fenét művel itt egymaga. Dastar mindent elmondott, a hírek pedig tetszettek Johnnak. Strabo bátyjának barátai ide tartanak egy hajóval, és úgy tűnik felmentik őket... Szal csak fél órát kell kibírni...

Ám alighogy elindultak, a trandoshanok bekerítették őket. Self és Dastar visszamenekültek a hajóra, John pedig a zsoldost is magával vitte túszként. Megpróbált alkudozni a gyíkokkal, de azokat hidegen hagyták segítőjük élete, mi több, az egyikük ölte meg. A corelliai nem látván más megoldást, megadta magát. Halálos lövés helyett viszont csak egy hatalmas maflást kapott a fegyver csövével, aztán elhurcolták mindkettejüket. John most egy cellában pihen Krystal társaságában, de hamarosan elszabadul a pokol mindkét fél számára.

Megismert események John múltjából:

 _\- A feleségét Alexandrának hívták, de a nő elhagyta őt nem sokkal a Corellia felett lezajlott űrcsata után._

 _\- A 223-as Rohamegység tagjaiban nem bízik, mert mikor Janni Dastar perbe fogta őket, azok egymás ellen vallottak hogy mentsék az irhájukat, míg John tartotta a száját._

 _\- A CorSec Flotta III. Gyorsreagálású Csapásmérőegységének Bad Way nevű CC-7700 típusú fregattján szolgált, mielőtt a Corellian rombolóra került volna._

Prison Break?

Hát John eddigi legcsinosabb cellatársa - a változatosság kedvéért Krystal Starfire - egyből betámadta őt. A raboknál ez gyakran megesik, igaz azok mindenféle eszkábált "csináld magad" fegyverekkel támadnak, és nem instant késsel a bakancsból. Szóval a terv a következő volt: (Persze hogy nem beszélték meg előre!) verekedést színlelnek, kicsinálják a megfékezésükre érkező őrt, aztán dobbantanak. A terv bevált, az őr pedig egy méretes vágással lett gazdagabb a nyakán. Self egyből kizsebelte a szegény ördögöt, és a duó immáron felfegyverkezve már indult is volna a szabadság felé. De a riadósziréna, és a feléjük közeledő ellenség hangja megállásra késztette őket.

Pedig annyira jó kis szökés lett volna! Még ha John mellkasán meg hátán nem is virított ott a Bad Way alaprajza, de fejében ott volt az összes útvonal. Tehát az ellenség mondhatná, hogy egy Michael Scofielddel van dolga, amennyiben a magas IQ-ra és fotografikus memóriára célzunk. Self azonban sokkal veszedelmesebb, mint zseni HoloTV-s IQbajnok (Apropó, a Tesa [Tyro Dastar!] avatárképe) tehát reszkess világ! John Self szabad!

Szabadság... Úgy illant el még a gondolata is, mintha vasvillával üldözték volna. A trandoshanok és a zsoldosok lerohanták a párost, és tűzharcot meg gránátdobálást követően le is gyűrték őket. Az eszméletlen Krystalt visszadugták a dutyiba, Johnra pedig újabb izgi kaland várt.

Külvárosi Rulett

A szomszéd teremben a trandók és zsoldosok felállítottak egy Casinot, csak épp a játékgép egy ósdi revolver volt! Adott két szék, meg egy asztal. Két személy. Egy töltény. John első játékostársa Meyers volt. Jó öreg Meyers! Miután nem akart játszani, a narancs overallos trandoshan kitépte a torkát. Johnon iszonyú harag lett úrrá, de teljesen tehetetlen volt.

Következő ellenfele Krystal Starfire lett. Ő Meyerssel ellentétben nem kekeckedett a trandókkal. Közben Johnnak újabb hülye ötlete támadt - félmosolya mellett lassan a hülye ötletek is a védjegyévé vállnak - tehát van egy pisztoly, egy tölténnyel... Miért ne ölhetné meg vele a trandoshant? csak ki kell várni a megfelelő alkalmat, és kockáztatni. Szóval a corelliai halántékához emelte a revolvert, és tüzelt - azonban nem történt semmi. Mondhatom nagy kő esett le a szívéről. Aztán Krystal következett, és szerencsére ő is túlélte a dolgot, és levágta hogy mit akar John. Szóval minden készen állt a cselekvésre, és az esélyeket javítandó, megjelent Reznov is. Az rejtély volt Self számára hogy hogyan talált rájuk, de Casar elég sokat szolgált ezen a hajón, így biztos ismert egy olyan biztonsági szobát, ami eddig elkerülte mások figyelmét, a kamerarendszeren keresztül meg könnyedén rájuk lelhetett.

Az akció elkezdődött. A narancs overallos trando egy ólommal, a zsoldos nagyon sok törött csonttal, Reznov pedig egy szenvedélyes csókkal lett gazdagabb, amit Krystaltól kapott. Minden jó, ha jó a vége! Eltekintve a hulláktól.

És még valami! Megérkeztek Strabo Dastar barátai, és módszeresen elkezdték likvidálni a trandoshan hajókat.

Miután Krystal és Reznov elhagyták a termet, John lerótta kegyeletét Meyers holttesténél, és elindult kifelé ő maga is.

Glave alezredes és kompániája

A felmentősereg viharként tört előre a trandoshanok és zsoldosok alkotta erőkön, és csakhamar elérték Selfék állását. Vezetőjük - egy bizonyos Nicolette Glave - nem volt túl jó passzban, és miután lecseszte Johnt, utasított mindenkit hogy kövessék. Az egységet egyenesen a hangárba irányították, ahol már Silvia, Led, és Reznov várt rájuk. Itt rövid és kissé nyálas párbeszéd zajlott le, melynek keretén belül valamennyien hálálkodtak Johnnak, aztán kiosztotta őket hogy együtt csinálták, és Strabonak is volt köze hozzá. Az hálából felajánlotta, hogy gyógykezelik Johnt és Krystalt, és bár az alezredesnek ez nem tetszett annyira, belement.

A sittes párost egyenesen a Köztársaság Pajzsára szállították. A hajó öregnek tűnt... Azonban korát meghazudtoló erővel tört rá az ellenségre, tehát jó kis hajóval akadt dolga Selfnek. Míg Krystal bactafürdőt vett, a corelliainak alkalma nyílt elbeszélgetni az alezredessel és Straboval. Ők arra az elhatározásra jutottak, hogy a trandoshan fenyegetésnek még nincs vége, ezért Selfnek haladéktalanul velük kell mennie. Hogy ösztönözzék, az alezredes megfenyegette hogy megöli Krystalt, és a társait is. Az más kérdés hogy ezt nem tette volna meg, de Self bevette a blöfföt. Ismét következett egy kis nyáladzás, melyben John először a barátaival holofonált és rájött hogy gyengéd érzéseket táplál Silvia iránt, aztán a beszélgetés után kifejtette Krystalnak hogy csatlakozhatna hozzájuk. A nő igazából nem mondott rá se igent, se nemet - így meglássuk alapon függőben maradt a felkérés.

Bosszantó szőkék, és még bosszantóbb festett barnák! Silvia Leddel fog randizni. Self érthető okokból nem szólt rá semmit, sőt próbált úgy tenni mint aki örül ennek - holott nem örül cseppet sem. Viszont Antropov jó barátja volt, mi több a testvére. Járt neki a lehetőség, ha már úgy is régóta odavan a nőért.

Allons-y!

A Seft elment, John pedig megkapta a bacta kezelését. Miután magához tért, több kellemetlen élményben volt része, amiket most nem részleteznék, mert egyszer is elég volt. Helyette inkább nézzük, mivel tengeti a napját!

Glave alezredes nem hagyja hogy nyugton ülhessen, és önmarcangolja magát. Helyette felajánlotta hogy körbevezeti a hajón, és egészen kedvesnek tűnt. Self mivel semmit sem tud ezekről az emberekről, belement. Minden információ jól jöhet, főképp ha az ismeretlenek fellegvárába készül. Először a hangárt látogatták meg, ahol bepattant az egyik ARC-170-esbe, és élvezkedett. Aztán Glaveről kiderült hogy ő a hajó ideiglenes kapitánya - igaz ez néhány szinttel feljebb, egy igen tágas kabinban derült ki, miközben épp whiskeyt szürcsöltek. Egy férfi, és egy jó nő + sok pia, ez valamit sejtet... Nah igen, a nőnek az a terve hogy leitatja Selfet, és kiszedi belőle az infókat, azonban ez nem fog sikerülni neki... Jah és még valami: A nő exbirodalmi!


	4. Nicolette Glave alezredes múltja

**Egy kis rövid előzménytörténet Nicole Glaveről, mely betekintést enged Kamino fellázadásának idejéből.**

Azonosítószám: KDF-ISFC-0223

Név: Nicolette Glave

Rendfokozat: Hadnagy

Szolgálati hely: ISD Valiant

Kamino

Dátum: A Birodalom Szerinti 5. év, Nelona hónap 22. napja

LMT: 04:32

Az éjjeliszekrényen elhelyezett ébresztőóra hangos csipogásba kezdett: halványzölden világító kijelzője szerint, hajnali fél 5 van. Ébresztő.

Az ágyban fekvő nő elégedetlenségében felnyögött, majd egy mérges mozdulattal rávert az óra tetejére, melytől az nyomban elhallgatott. Arcát pár másodpercig még a párnájába temette, majd karjaira támaszkodva megemelte felső testét, és felkelt az ágyból. Nagyot nyújtózott, és még nagyobbat ásított. Egy újabb átlagos napnak nézett elébe, a Galaxis legvégén.

Apró fürdőszobájának ajtaja halk szisszenéssel csúszott vissza a fali tokjába. A nő belépett, és szembeállt a tükörrel. Szőke haja ziláltan, össze vissza állt, hol fel, hol le. Szájában pocsék ízt érzett, amit a tegnap késő este megivott corelliai whiskynek tudott be, topja hónaljrészénél pedig jókora izzadságfolt éktelenkedett. Egyáltalán nem úgy festett, mint egy topmodell – pedig rendkívül csinos nő volt. A tükörnek most oldalt fordult, és végigmérte magát. Átlagosnak mondható, de szép formás és feszes mellek, és nem túl nagy, de kerek és feszes fenék. Csinos, szabályos arc, lágy tapintású haj. Tetszett magának, még így reggel ziláltan is.

Igazság szerint elnézegette volna még magát: ilyen téren nem volt válogatós, szeretett jól kinézni. De a jelen körülmények között jobbára csak minimális sminket engedtek neki, semmi egyebet. Hát ez van. Ezt kell szeretni. Gyorsan megszabadult topjától, és egy rántással kis nacijától, és fehérneműjétől is. Beállt a zuhanyfülkéjébe, és míg egyik kezével kiengedte a csapot, másikkal a víz hőmérsékletét ellenőrizte.

-Aú a keservit, ez forró! - Morogta maga elé, és adott hozzá egy kis hideget. - Elmegy. - Azzal beállt a vízsugár alá, és alaposan lezuhanyzott.

10 perc. Körülbelül ennyi ideig tartott, míg lezuhanyzott, és megtörülközve kijött a fürdőszobából. Szekrényéhez lépve kinyitotta annak kétszárnyas ajtaját, és a fogasról leemelt egy kifogástalan állapotban lévő Birodalmi tiszti egyenruhát. Gyorsan magára kapta az olajzöld cuccot, felrakta rá hadnagyi rendjelzéseit, és belebújt fényesre pucolt bakancsába. Rutinellenőrzés céljából visszabaktatott a fürdőbe, hogy a tükörben még egyszer utoljára végigmérje magát. Kifogástalan volt minden. Indulhatott szolgálat felvételre.

-Jó reggelt Glave hadnagy! - Biccentettek felé a folyosón elhaladó beosztottjai.

-Mitől lenne jó? - Fordult feléjük morcos fejet vágva. - Munka van.

Azok láthatóan elszégyelték magukat, és meggyorsították lépteiket. Nicolette egyszerűen megrántotta a vállát, és folytatta útját az eligazító felé.

Még a Birodalom szívétől ily messze is, az egész hajón katonás fegyelem volt az úr. Rohamosztagosok, és haditengerészek posztoltak minden folyosón, és a fontosabb termek bejáratai előtt. Bent tisztek tanácskoztak. Megszállás, offenzíva, teljes megsemmisítés. Így ment ez, szerte az egész Galaxisban.

Most azonban nem háborúztak. Ez a flotta legalábbis nem. Tehát legnagyobb gondjuk annyi volt, tudnak-e szerezni corelliai whiskeyt, avagy sem, és ha igen mennyiért?

Mikor Glave hadnagy belépett az eligazítóba, már az összes rajparancsnok jelen volt, és a kötelékparancsnok egy hosszú pálcával mutogatta a kora reggeli őrjárat útvonalát. A szőke nő érkezésére leengedte pálcáját, és elhúzta a száját.

-Hadnagy, végre ideért. Kialudta magát? Nem kér egy kávét? - Nézett rá kérdőn, homlokát ráncolva a KP. Több rajparancsnok is megmosolyogta a jelenetet.

-Úgy tudtam, csak '15-kor kezdődik az eligazítás. Azt hittem első leszek... Erre meg tessék. - Glave hangjába keveredett némi gúny.

-Üljön le a seggére. - Hagyta annyiban a kötelékparancsnok. Glavvel nem bírt. Egyszerűen nem használt semmi sem: se a zárka, se a büntetőmunka.

-Ott tartottam – Folytatta az eligazítást, mintha misem történt volna. - Andurves, a keleti blokk a maguké. A hírszerzés állítólag egy kisebb flottáról értesült, amely errefelé szokott mostanság „portyázni". A keleti blokktól mintegy 8-10 fényévnyire, a Rishi köd felé. Glave. - Nézett most a nőre. - Az ARC-170-es kötelékével a Charlie – kiszögellést kapják. A Revout Acclamator romboló kapitánya sokat hisztizik az aszteroidák miatt. Küldhetnék oda TIE-okat is, de egy ARC-170-es köteléknek ez gyerekjáték. Számolják fel azt a pár darab sziklát. Legalább eldurrogtatnak valamennyit a jelentős fegyverkészletünkből...

Nicolette gondolatban elküldte melegebb éghajlatra a századost, de csípős megjegyzéseit ezúttal megtartotta magának, és nem szakította félbe Sanderst. Az eligazítás végeztével valamennyien elindultak hogy eligazítsák saját egységeiket. Glave ARC-170-es köteléke a „Kamino Storm" teljes állománya már ott ült egy másik eligazítóban. Mikor Glave belépett, valaki felszólalt hogy „elöljáró a teremben", mire valamennyien egy emberként felpattantak, összecsapták bokáikat és tisztelegtek a nőnek. Az szúrós tekintettel végignézett a társaságon, aztán fellépdelt két lépcsőfokot a pulpitusra, és szembefordult a pilótákkal.

-Hölgyeim és uraim. - Kezdte hideg, színtelen hangon, ahogy széles terpeszbe vetett lábakkal, és háta mögött összekulcsolt kezekkel ismételt végignézett a jelenlévőkön, de ezúttal mindenkin egyesével. Saját tekintetét a másikéba mélyesztve. Élvezte ezt.

-Mai feladatunk, aszteroidavadászat lesz. Gépeik szabvány MKII-es torpedóval lesznek felszerelve, szám szerint hat darabbal. Kettes párokba rendeződünk. Célt választunk. Tüzelünk. Gyakoroljuk a légiharcot, aztán leszállunk a hangárba, lőszer és üzemanyag utánpótlásért. És irány ismét a terep.

Lábait kicsit összébb vetette, kezeit pedig kényelmesen az előtte elterülő alsó-mell magas asztalra helyezte, és egy adattáblán pötyögött valamit.

-Jerec, a világítást. - Parancsolta, de nem nézett fel az illetőre. Jerec tizedes minden szó nélkül mozdult, és lekapcsolta a villanyt. Glave erre megnyomott egy gombot, mire a plafonról lelógó vetítő működésbe lépett, és a nő mögötti fehér vászonra kivetítette a beosztást, amit éppen az előbb csinált hasra-ütés szerűen.

-T-15 perc. Ne késsenek. - Nézett fel az adattábláról, aztán szó nélkül vágott egy jobbra-arcot, és elhagyta az eligazítót.

Útját nyomban az öltöző felé vette. Rutinból fordult minden elágazásnál a megfelelő irányba. Hiába, több év egy ilyen hajón... A rutin, meg az évek – mondani szokták. Az öltözőben díszes társaság gyűlt össze. Glave tekintetét végighordozta a szekrényeken, aztán megállt a sajátjánál és kódhengerével kinyitotta. Pilótaszerkója már várt rá.

-Megint őrjárat. - Szitkozódott mellette egy másik hadnagy. - Mikor rúgunk szét pár segget? - Vigyorgott rá a nőre.

-Addig örülj, amíg csak őrjáratozunk, Felix. Ha itt beüt a krakk, az nagyot fog szólni. A bolygó kiemelt prioritással bír... Csak úgy nem támadják be.

-Bár megtennék. Égek a vágytól, hogy ismét harcolhassak!

-Én annyira nem. - Felelte a nő vállat vonva, aztán elfordult a férfitól, és kibújt egyenruhája felsőjéből, aztán az alsójából is. Felix nyálát csorgatta a neki hátat mutató szöszire, aztán öltözött ő is, mert idő volt. Nem sokkal később már mindketten sisakjukat a hónuk alatt tartva mentek a hangárba vezető fő folyosón.

-Vigyázni azokkal a sziklákkal. Nehogy űrcsiga legyen bennük. - Mosolyodott rá Nicolra.

-Te csak foglalkozz a TIE-lélekvesztőiddel. Én meg sütök pár csigát. - Oldalba bokszolta Felixet, mitől az előregörnyedt menet közben, és a sisakját is majdnem elejtette.

-Baszd meg! - Rinyálta.

-Csak szeretnél. - Öltött rá nyelvet Glave.

Megérkeztek. Nicol ARC-170-ese már feltöltve, menetkészen állt szemben a hangár erőterével. Felsietett a létrán, és lehuppant a pilótaülésbe. Másodpilótája, és hátsó lövésze már a gépben ültek, és az R2-es egysége is ezekben a pillanatokban foglalja el a számára kialakított foglalatot, a hajó külső burkolatán.

-Az értékek megfelelőek hadnagy. - Jelentette a másodpilóta, Carl.

-Akkor, ideje levegőbe emelkedni. - Mormogta maga elé a hadnagy. Odakint a hangárban a felszállást segítő operátor fénypálcáival jelzett Glaveéknek. Rögvest érkezett kommon a parancs is.

-IF9-ARC-170-FB9987, itt az irányítás. Felszállás engedélyezve.

A nőnek nem is kellett több. Ujjaival végigzongorázott a műszerfalon, majd begyújtotta a hajtóművet. Vadászgépe emelkedni kezdett, majd a leszállótalpak visszahúzása után kilőtt az űrbe.

-Rendben fiúk-lányok: Előttünk a cél. - Glave kitekintett a plasztacélüvegen túl elterülő kóbor aszteroidákra. - Válasszatok célt. Szabad fegyverhasználat!

A kötelék minden pilótája visszajelzett. Elérkezett a támadás ideje! A nő felkattintotta a torpedók élesítőkapcsolóit védő műanyag táblácskát, és sorra élesítette a fegyvereket. A műszerfalon csakhamar megjelent mind a hat torpedó sematikus képe, és felettük a pirosan villogó felirat: ÉLESÍTVE.

Glave meredeken alábukott, és rávezette gépét a célra. A nő szemei a holoprojector által megjelenített célzónégyzetre meredtek. A célzószámítógép semmi perc alatt ráállt a lassú objektumra, a nő ujja pedig a botkormány tüzelőgombjának feszült. A cél befogását egy vékonyka sípszó jelezte. Nicolette nem is vacilált: Megnyomta a gombot mire a torpedó kiszáguldott a vetőcsőből, és megállíthatatlanul az aszteroida felé vette az irányt. A szikla egy igen látványos robbanást követően darabjaira esett szét, és a vadászpilótának fel kellett húznia a gépét, nehogy kárt tegyen benne a törmelék.

Közben a többi pilóta is hasonlóképp jól teljesített. Azonban ennyi még nem elég, hiszen még így is számos darabka repked kint, amik nagyobbacskák. Tehát...

-Újra támadunk! Kilo-Tango 6-12! - Darálta a kommba, majd gépét ismét a sziklák felé irányította. A támadásnak az volt a lényege, hogy külön vállnak és az egyik raj alulról támad, a másik pedig felülről. A rohadt szikláknak nincs esélyük!

Már bőven a harmadik rárepülés után jártak, mikor az ISD Valiant kommunikációs tisztje jelentkezett Glavenél.

-Starviper, itt az ISD Valiant. Nagy számú transzportkonvoj tart a bolygóról a flotta hajói felé. Senders százados utasítása, hogy álljanak támogató helyzetbe!

-Vettem ISD Valiant. - Nyugtázta Glave.- Támogató helyzetbe állunk.- Majd csatornát váltott, és forgalmazni kezdett az egysége felé is: - Itt Starviper! Változott a program. - Közben a navigációs számítógépre lesett. - Az ISD Valiant most küldte át az új irányvektorokat. A bolygóról utánpótlás érkezik, mi pedig fedezzük őket.

Glave még nem tudhatta, hogy ez a misszió milyen sokáig fog tartani. Miután valamennyi transzport dokkolt a csillagrombolón illetve az Acclamator rombolókon, az éterre síri csend telepedett. Egyik hajó sem jelentkezett, hogy a vadászok térjenek vissza... És hívásokat sem fogadtak. A TIE pilótáknak ez elég rossz hír volt, de azért Glaveék sem dőlhettek hátra, mert hosszútávon nem kényelmesek ezek a gépek.

-Mi az isten folyik ott? - Kérdezte magától. Carl nem fogta vissza a beszélőkéjét, és válaszolt.

-Ne aggódj, nem felejtettek itt. Csak az újak... Tudod, múltkor is micsoda fennakadás volt. - Válaszolta nyugodtan.

-De már másfél óra is eltelt. - Folytatta a nő.

-Hát majd csak visszahívnak. Addig is van valami kajánk? - Váltott témát.

Glave enyhén megrázta a fejét, és benyúlt a mellzsebébe.

-Proteinszelet... - Fordult hátra, már amennyire a szűkös hely és a sisakja engedte. - Hát neked?

Carl elvigyorodott, és kezét nyújtotta a kajáért.

-Fene a beled! - Morogta a nő. - Elhagytad mi? - Nézett rá kérdőn. - Vagy inkább felfaltad.

-Utóbbi. De fenekelj el érte...

-Majd talán azt is. - Nicolette arcán komisz mosoly jelent meg. - És neked Vliry, mid van? - Szólt leghátulra, a hátsó lövész pozíciójában gubbasztó tizedesnek címezve a mondandóját.

-Van egy csokim. - Fordult Carl és a nő felé Vliry. - De nem adok belőle, mert múltkor is elettétek előlem... - Felmutatta a csokit, és szépen megkocogtatta vele Carl sisakját.

-Kidoblak az űrbe! - Kezdett fenyegetőzni a szöszi nő. - Mindent harmadolunk! A keservit.

Azonban a lakomát megzavarta egy hívás az ISD Valiantról:

-Itt az ISD Valiant. - Szólt most a kommba egy igen érdekes hang. Ismerősnek tűnt a nő számára, de hirtelen nem tudta behatárolni hogy honnan. Elvégre elég sok dolgozik a hajón... Tök mindegy. - Leszállás engedélyezve a Kettes hangárban. Kövessék a megadott irányvektorokat... ISD Valiant vége.

-Nyugtázva. - Vakkantotta a corelliai nő, és máris a hangár felé vette az irányt. - Végre vége. - Sóhajtotta az immáron deaktivált komm. egység felé.

Rutinszerűen nyúlt a szárnyakat támadóállásból zárt pozícióba állító kapcsoló felé, majd jelentősen csökkentve a tolóerőt belebegett a hangárba. Ahogy a gép ereszkedett a hideg padló felé, úgy bújtak elő a leszállótalpai is. Végül egy halk koppanás kíséretében a gép földet ért, Glave pedig leállította a hajtóművet.

-Te! - Szólt előre Carl, miután kitekintett a hangárban felsorakozott rohamosztagosok felé.

-Mi az Carl? - Nézett hátra a nő.

-Mióta van MK I-es páncélzata a rohamosztagosoknak?

-Tessék? Normális vagy? - Nézett rá kicsit furcsán a nő, aztán kilesett ő is, és még a lélegzete is elállt. A rohamosztagosok E-11-eseiket egy emberként emelték a pilótafülke felé, míg két technikus akik Birodalmi egyenruhát viseltek – a rohamosztagosok kísérete mellett – egy létrát toltak a gép pilótafülkéje mellé.

-Mi a franc ez? - Képedt el Vliry. - Miért fognak fegyvert ránk a saját katonáink?

Glave gyors észjárású ember volt, és most nagyon nagyon rossz érzés fogta el... És nem csak a rájuk szegeződő több tucat fegyver láttán.

-Szálljatok ki feltartott kezekkel. Csak semmi hirtelen mozdulat. - Nézett hátra, majd választ nem várva megnyomta a kabintetőt kinyitó gombot. Miután az félrecsusszant, a nő egy lassú mozdulattal felállt, és feltartotta a kezét.

-Glave hadnagy! - Dörrent rá a rohamosztagosok parancsnoka. - Vegye le a sisakját, és lépjen el a géptől!

A hadnagy levette a sisakot, és miután a pilótaülésre dobta, átlépett a létrára és szép lassan lemászott. Példáját némi fáziskéséssel Carl és Vliry is követték.

-Mi folyik itt? - Állt meg a parancsnok előtt, de az nem méltatta válaszra.

-Kísérjék a foglyokat a börtönblokkba! - Utasította négy emberét, akik nyomban mozdultak, és közrefogva a pilótákat elvezették őket.

Az ISD Valiant egész fedélzete csupa káosz volt. Mindenfelé Birodalmi, és MK I-es páncélt viselő rohamosztagos holttestek hevertek, és a lövések nyomán kialakult füstöt még csak most kezdte el elszívni a szellőztetőrendszer. Glave fintorogva tekintett a jövő felé, miközben még azzal sem volt tisztában, hogy a közelmúltban mi történt. Nyilvánvaló, hogy az új utánpótlás felelős mindezért; De mégis hogyan lehetséges ez? Kamino talán Coruscant után a második legjobban ellenőrzött bolygó. Hogy fordulhatott elő ekkora lázadás?

A börtönblokk színültig volt Birodalmiakkal. Sokan közülük súlyos sérüléseket szenvedtek, de azért akadtak szép számmal olyanok is, akik még harcképes állapotban voltak – csak fegyver nélkül.

A hadnagy emelt fővel sétált be a cellájába, ahol már így is legalább 8-an tartózkodtak. Vliryt és Carlt egy másikba vitték.

-Vigyázz magadra. - Biccentett a nő felé Carl. Nah igen... Könnyű azt mondani.

-Te is. - Válaszolta a nő, és próbált mosolyogni, de nem nagyon ment. A rohamosztagosok aktiválták a cella erőterét, és elvezették Glave embereit. Ő még egy darabig bámult utánuk, aztán sarkon fordult és végigtekintett cellatársain.

-Glave! - Szólalt meg az egyikük. Senders százados volt az.

-Uram. - Biccentett a hadnagy. - Mi történt itt?

-Nagyon úgy fest, hogy a kamínióiak felállítottak egy saját hadsereget. - Kezdett bele a válaszadásba. - Lerohanták a hajót... Nem bírtunk velük. Ez egy egész hadsereg! - Senders lerogyott a földre, és falnak vetette a hátát. - Vajon mit tesznek velünk?

-Nem tudom. - Vonta meg a vállát a nő. - De ha megakarnának ölni, azt már megtehették volna. Talán élve kellünk nekik, hogy eltudják vezetni a hajót... - Morfondírozott. - A kapitány?

-Elesett. Hősi halált halt, mikor lerohanták a hidat! - Fakadt ki a százados, és felhúzott térdein átkulcsolta mindkét karját, mintha csak így akarna védekezni az elkerülhetetlen ellen.

-Szerencsétlen barom. - Villant át a nő agyán.

-Van terve uram? - Váltott egy hasznosabb témára.

-Terv? - Emelte fel a fejét Senders. - Csak nézzen körbe. A rohamosztagosaink és haditengerészeink meghaltak. Csupán a vázlegénységet hagyták életben, meg a fontosabb tiszteket. Már aki nem volt elég bátor ahhoz, hogy harcoljon.

-Az önfeláldozásukkal nem mentünk sokra. - Jegyezte meg savanyúan a nő. - Ellenben mi még tehetünk valamit Senders százados. - Guggolt le hozzá, de mondandója mindenkinek szólt. - Törjünk ki!

-Ch. - Morogta. - Öngyilkosság.

-Sztem még mindig jobb, mint bevárni a Birodalmi felmentősereget. Gondolja el százados! Hagytuk hogy elfoglalják a hajót. Elárultuk a Császárt.

-Baromság! - Legyintett Senders. - Harcoltunk! Nem hagytuk magunkat.

Glave elfordult a századostól, és elvonult a cella másik szegletébe. Hátát a falnak vetette, gondolatai pedig elkalandoztak innen. Hagyta egy percre a történteket, és visszautazott szeretett hazájába, Corelliára. A szüleihez, akiket már soha sem láthat. És mindezt a kényszersorozás miatt.

Kínos várakozás telepedett az egész börtönblokk területére, és talán csak az Erő tudja, hogy mennyi idő telt el, míg néhány kaminoi (nagyon sok klón-rohamosztagos kíséretében) érkezett. A cellák egyesével nyíltak ki, és bár Glave nem hallhatta mit beszélnek, azért sejtette mi történik. Néhányukat magukkal vitték, a többiek maradtak. Végül elérkeztek az ő cellájához is. Az erőtér vibrálni kezdett, és elenyészett miután deaktiválták.

-Bizonyos emberekre szükségünk van. De mielőtt durva eszközökhöz kell folyamodnom. Van köztetek olyan, aki hajlandó önként segíteni? - Szólt lágy kellemes hangon.

-Takarodj innen non-humán söpredék! - Ordította valaki, mire a klónok kibiztosított fegyvereiket nyomban a hang tulajdonosának szegezték.

-Jó. - A kaminoi méltóságteljesen előhúzott köpenye takarásából egy adattáblát, és felolvasta a neveket.

Senders szerepelt rajta, Glave viszont nem.

A nő agya sebesen járt. Azok akik segítenek – még ha akaratuk ellenére is teszik – árulóvá vállnak. Azok pedig akik ezt hagyják, szintén árulóvá vállnak. Az árulást pedig halállal büntetik. Nicolette ebből az egészből csak egy kiutat látott. Ő maga kényszersorozottként sosem volt hithű Birodalmi. Talán ez az oka, hogy a kényszersorozott egyéneket ilyen eldugott helyekre vezénylik, hogyha baj adódna velük, csendesen ellehessenek intézve. Így mikor a kaminoi felolvasta a listát és épp elfordult volna, a nő hirtelen felpattant.

-A nevem Glave, Nicolette. Azonosítószámom KDF-ISFC-0223. Önként jelentkezek szolgálattételre.


	5. A Köztársaság Pajzsa - Házi őrizetben

A Köztársaság Pajzsa

Módosított Hammerhead osztályú cirkáló

Gyártó: Rendili StarDrive

Hajóosztály: cirkáló

Hajó megnevezése: Hammerhead class cruiser

Fegyverzete:

* 4 Nehéz dupla turbólézerágyú

* 2 Turbolézerágyú

* 6 vadász-elhárító lézerágyú

* 2 négyosztású-lézerágyú

* Rakéta-elhárító rendszer 12 könnyű lézerágyú

Hangárkapacitása:

* 12 űrvadász (ARC-170)

* 2 katonai rohamtranszport (LAAT/i)

Hajó rövid története:

A Köztársaság Pajzsa- Egy hajó, mely több ezer évig várt a megtalálásra. Az Elveszett Flotta tagjaként részt vett volna Darth Xyrush „tervében" miszerint meghódítja az ismert galaxist, azonban egy bátor Jedi Lovag, Bali W'an A'rves keresztül húzta a hajdani sith számításait. A vezérhajó, a Fúria legénységét felébresztette évezredes álmából, és meggyőzte őket, hogy segítsenek a Belsavisi Jedirenden. A hajóflotta hamarosan útnak is indult, ahol sikerrel vették fel a küzdelmet a Birodalmi Osztályú csillagrombolóval szemben. Az evakuálás sikeressége után, az új főparancsnok Plett Mester lett.

A flotta mindezeken túl, oroszlánrészt vállalt a Kaminoi csatában, ahol a fregattokból, Acclamatorokból, és egy Birodalmi osztályú csillagrombolóból álló hajóhad vette fel a harcot a nyomasztó túlerővel szemben. A vezérhajó, az Invisible Ace vezette Védelmi Erők bal szárnyát, a Köztársaság Pajzsa irányította- sikerrel. Az emelkedő manőver végén sikeresen bekerítették az Interdictor hajókat védelmező corelliai korvetteket és ágyúnaszádokat, jelentős veszteségeket okozva ezzel. Azonban ez nem tudott változtatni a veszett csata erőviszonyain. Az ágyúnaszádok a harc végperceiben összpontosított rakétatámadást intéztek a védők ellen. Az Elveszett Flotta megszűnt flottának lenni: Több hajó egyből atomjaira robbant, akik pedig még állták a sarat, harcoltak az utolsó pillanatig. Amikor pedig elérkezett az idő, visszavonulásba kezdtek. Szerencsére a tiltóhajók nem ellenük irányultak, ezért eltudtak menekülni. A 3 megmaradt fregatt, az Invisible Ace, a Fúria, és a Köztársaság Pajzsa jelentős sérüléseket szenvedtek, de legalább megúszták az ütközetet. Plett Mester végakarataként, a Köztársaság Pajzsa Den Dastarra és barátaira szállt, míg a Fúria, Bali W'ané lett.

* * *

A Köztársaság Pajzsa

Kellemes, jól eső sötétség borította be John tudatát. Most nem törődött az apró és jelentéktelen részletekkel, nem törődött élete legnagyobb tetteivel, és legnagyobb kudarcaival. A mindig szorgosan járó agytekervényei megpihentek végre. Izmai ellazultak, sérülései pedig szép lassan el-el tünedeztek a bactakezelés hatására.

Ki tudja, mennyi idő telt el azóta hogy berakták. A Seft már minden bizonnyal rég elment, magára hagyva a kapitányát. Minden hajós rémálma ez: A hajó amely övé, egyszer csak nélküle megy el, azonban Self akarta így. Hogy mentse őket.

Az ébredés olyan hirtelen jött, mint egy villámcsapás a derült égből. Szemei felpattantak, de amit látott egyáltalán nem vigasztalta. Elsötétített terem... A doktor... Meg a nővérkék. Utóbbiaknak azért örült. Az orvos utasította az egyik asszisztenst a bactafolyadék elvezetésére, és eztán az üveghenger felemelésére. A folyadék szép lassan apadni kezdett, mígnem teljesen eltűnt a padlózat elvezetőjében. John fellélegzett, és alig várta hogy kiengedjék. A henger szép lassan felemelkedett, ő pedig kilépett és letépte arcáról a lélegeztetőt.

-Huh! Jó voolt! - Kiáltotta, majd hirtelen szédülést érzett, és ismét bezúgott a feje. A két nővérke éppen hogy eltudta kapni, és nagy nehezen álló helyzetbe támogatni. - Tudjátok ez nem sűrűn fordul elő velem! - Vigyorgott a nővérkékre, ám azok rá sem bagóztak. - Csúszok mi? Megfürdethettek!

-Az istenek szerelmére, ültessék már le! - Parancsolt rájuk az orvos, John azonban nagyon kekeckedett a nővérekkel, és kiszabadult azok szorításából.

-Doki... - Megkapaszkodott a hófehér köpenyben és jól összemaszatolta bactás kezével. - Adjon valamit...

-Ilyet még nem pipáltam. Üljön le a seggére maga féleszű, különben még a végén összetöri magát. - Morogta az orvos, majd előhúzott egy nyugtatóinjekciót és miután sikerült leültetni, beadta.

-Hordágyat a B-kezelőbe. - Morogta a falra szerelt kommunikátorba, míg tekintetét folyamatosan Selfen tartotta.

Újabb pár óra, ám John számára örökkévalóságnak tetsző sötétség. Szája szegletéből egy vékonyka nyálcsóva kezdett előbukni, és végigcsorogni az állán egyenesen a párnára. Ebbe a nyálas baktériumtanyába aztán belefordult a fél arcával, és erre a nedvességérzetre elkezdett ébredezni. Valami nincs rendjén...

-Nym nym nym... - Kezdett álmosan csámcsogni, aztán kisvártatva felpattantak a szemei. A kabinban csak egy kis fényerejű lámpácska égett, ami pont arra volt elég, hogy ne bukjon el semmiben.

-Jaj... - Kezdett el nyafogni, ahogy felrémlettek neki az elmúlt időszak eseményei. A trandok, a fejvadásznő – Jaj jaj... - a megmenekülés, és Silvia meg Led randija. - Jaj jaj jaj jaj... - Aztán erőt vett magán - mert férfi ember nem viselkedhet kislány módjára – és lerántotta magáról a hülye és idegesítő anyagból készült takarót. A következő látvány ami fogadta, egy fekete testhez simulós „fecske" típusú alsónemű volt, ami nyilvánvalóan nem az övé. - Nah... Ennyit a baktériumvédelemről. Ha bármilyen betegséget elkapok miattuk, az biztos hogy levadászom mindet! - Villant át az agyán, de végül csak ennyit mondott félhangosan: - Szerencsés nő lehetett, aki ezt rám adta. - Szavai elakadtak egy pillanatra, és a fejéhez kapott. - Remélem nő volt... Jó nő...

Felült.

\- Úh a francba, lehetett volna egy kicsivel nagyobb is. Szétzúzza a golyóim. Mindegy, ha már kórokozótanya, tök mindegy hányas méretű.

Vele szemben az ajtó mellett közvetlenül egy szék állt, háttámlájára valamilyen ruha terítve. John felült az ágyról, és a székhez sétált. Tekintetét közben végighordozta a falon, valamilyen kapcsoló után kutatva.

-Megvan. - Mondta csak úgy magának, és felkapcsolta a világítást. A hirtelen fénytől szemei elé kapta a karját, de nem kellett sok idő hogy hozzászokjon. Kinyúlt a ruhákért, és alaposan végigmérte őket: Sötétzöld bevetési egyenruha-szett. Nadrág, zubbony, fekete póló, katonai bakancs.

-Dezodort is adhattatok volna. Olyan a szagom... - Felemelte a karját, és megszagolta a leborotvált hónalját. - Hm, nem is büdös. Biztos megmosdattak... Perverz nővérkék. Asszem még jól is érezhetném itt magam...

Amilyen gyorsan csak tudott felöltözött, és végigtekintett magán.

-Egész jó. Méretben is... Eltekintve az alsógatyámtól. Nyilván nem számoltak azzal, mi lesz ha merevedést kapok. - Morogta, aztán rányomott a kabin ajtaját nyitó gombra, és kilépett a folyosóra. Ajtója mellett egy katona posztolt, tetőtől-talpig harci öltözetben.

-Üdv. - Köszöntötte John. - Beszélni szeretnék a hajó kapitányával, mert megszeretném neki köszönni a csodás vendéglátást. Egyszerűen annyira jó, hogy úgy döntöttem itt alszok. - Bökött az ajtón túli kis kabinra. - Ugye nem vagyok fogoly?

-Nem uram nem fogoly. - Kezdett válaszadásba az őr, figyelmen kívül hagyva Self üres fecsegését. - Viszont a kapitány további utasításig meghagyta, hogy ön nem hagyhatja el a kabinját.

-Tehát fogoly vagyok. - Legyintett a corelliai. - Mikor unják már meg, hogy folyton rács mögé dugnak? - Morogta és visszalépett a kabinba. Szúrós tekintetével végigmérte az őrt, majd megnyomta a záró gombot, mire az ajtó halk szisszenéssel visszazárult.

-Baszd meg Silvia... Mindig azzal hecceltél hogy szerelmes vagyok beléd, és most lám... Azt hiszem tényleg. - Kezdett agyalni. - Bármelyik nőt megkaphatnám, ha úgy komolyan odatenném magam. Piszok jó képű vagyok... Bitang fess a testem. Nem érdekelsz.

-Mindjárt kopogok valamelyik nővérkéért és jól megdugom. Közben lefényképezem, és majd megmutatom neki, hogy mit hagyott ki. Áh úgy is azt mondaná hogy kicsi, még ha minden egykori nőm tudja hogy nagy. - Elvetette magát az ágyon. - Még hogy Krystalról gondoltam azt hogy opportunista! Akkor Silvia mi? Atyaég, szavakat nem találok rá. Ő AntiJohnopportunista, mindig azt lesi, miként tehet keresztbe nekem. Vajon Led rávetette már magát?

Ökölbe szorított kezét idegesen a kemény falnak ütötte párszor. A szétáradó fájdalom hatására lenyugodott, és ismét hanyatt vágódott az ágyon.

-Lehet jobb lenne ha vissza se térnék. Meglesznek nélkülem. Nagyon is jól.

Eluralkodott rajta egy pillanatnyi depresszió. Ezt csak a nők képesek kiváltani belőle, és most lám egy Silvia nevű nőnek ez sikerült. Self csak feküdt az ágyon és fetrengett egy darabig mint holmi kislány.

Minden bizonnyal az önsajnálat egy magasabb misztériumába lépett volna, ha a kabinajtó nem tárul fel hirtelen, és a már jól ismert szőke alezredes nem lép be rajta.

\- Látom jobban vagy már. - Kezdett bele a mondandójába. Most rajta is olyan ruha volt, mint Johnon: Sötétzöld kicipzározott zubbony, fekete top - amely mell téren rendkívüli módon domborodott - sötétzöld nadrág, és fekete bakancs. Ez a ruha Selfétől csupán három dologban különbözött. Első, ugyebár női ruha volt. Második: Volt rajta rendfokozati és egységjelvény is. Harmadik: A nő nyakában dögcédula lógott. A corelliai memorizált mindent: a rendfokozatjelzést, a csapatjelvényt, és a dögcédulát is.

\- Jah. - Válaszolta lazán. - Minek köszönhetem az újabb látogatást?

\- Gondoltam körbevezetlek. Megmutatok ezt-azt... Hogy gyorsabban teljen az idő. - Válaszolta a nő, és ezúttal nem volt olyan színtelen a hangja sem. Barátságosnak hangzott, közvetlennek. Talán ilyen ő, de a helyzet sokszor mást követel. - Tudod Self, még ha nem is látszik, de mi hálásak vagyunk neked amiért Strabo él.

\- Szép brigád. Azért a bajtársamat megöltétek volna mi? - Kérdezte John, érezhető rosszallással a hangjában. Közben felállt, és közeledett Glave felé. - Akkor vezess körbe! Tudni akarok mindent erről a hajóról, ha már iderángattatok és megfenyegettél. - Folytatta, arcára pedig gúnyos mosoly ült ki.

\- Önszántadból jöttél a fedélzetre. - Billentette jobboldalra a fejét Nicolette. - Innentől én már mosom kezeimet. - Arcára sejtelmes mosoly ült ki, és félreállt az ajtóból hogy Self kiférjen. A szűk helyen még így is egymásnak simult a testük, és John érezte ahogy a formás mellek saját mellkasának dörzsölődnek egy pillanatra. Nicol megmosolyogta az esetet, és láthatólag nem zavarta a dolog. John viszonozta a mosolyt. Aztán ismét szorítást érzett az alsónadrágja felől...

\- Hosszú nap lesz a mai... - Gondolta beletörődően. - Merre megyünk? - Kérdezte.

\- Attól függ... Mire vagy kíváncsi? - Kérdezte a nő.

\- Mondtam már hogy mindenre. - Vágta rá a corelliai, és a nő arckifejezését látva elvigyorodott. - De talán kezdhetnénk a hangárral. Érdekelnének az űrvadászaitok...

Glave elgondolkodó arcot vágott, végül pedig bólintott.

-Csak utánam! - Azzal hátsófelét ringatva elindult a hangár felé. Self tekintetét rabul ejtette a nő segge egy pillanatra, és elfeledtette vele hogy kiket hagyott hátra a Seften.

Az út nem volt rövid, elvégre elég nagy hajóról van szó. Elrendezésében még kicsit emlékeztette is Selfet a Bad Wayra, azonban voltak alapvető különbségek.

\- Milyen hajó ez? - Kérdezte a nőt, mikor még csak félúton voltak.

\- Régi. - Felelte amaz szimplán.

\- Azt észrevettem. - John elgondolkozott. - De ezek a jelek a folyosók meg a konzolok sarkában mifélék? Nem corelliai, de még csak nem is Birodalmi szabvány.

\- Mint említettem. - Torpant meg a nő, és fordult szembe a férfival. - A hajó nagyon régi. Ha a korára vagy kíváncsi, kezdj el azon agyalni, mióta nincs a Köztársaságnak hadserege. Ebből vonj ki mondjuk félezer évet... Ha nem többet... És megkapod a hajó korát.

\- Te jó ég... Ez egy Hammerhead! - Kiáltott fel, és kapott egyúttal a homlokához is hirtelen. - De hogyan lehetséges ez?

Glave megmosolyogta Self megfejtését.

\- Azt nem tudom. Egyszer csak rájuk talált valaki, akinek nem volt szívügye a fennálló rendszer... A többit már sejtheted.

\- Hajók? Szóval több is volt belőlük? - Kérdezte izgatottan. - A többi is a tiétek?

\- Dehogy. - Horkantott fel Nicolette. - A háborút követően csak kettő maradt. A másikat az eredeti tulajdonos megtartotta, ez pedig megmaradt nekünk.

Közben beértek a hangárba. Most minden csendes volt, és csupán a fenti megfigyelőállásból szűrődött ki halk beszéd. John végigmérte a hangár padlózatán pihenő madárkákat, és közelebb sétált a hozzá legközelebbihez. Idejét sem tudta már, hogy mikor látott hasonló szépséget ilyen közelről.

\- Klónháborús gép. ARC-170 ha nem tévedek! - Jelentette ki magabiztosan, aztán a nőre sandított.

\- Talált. - Bólintott Glave.

\- Ahogy elnézem két személyes változatok, asztromechanikai droid foglalattal. Tehát felteszem, hiperhajtóműve is van. - Folytatta.

\- Bizony. - Mosolyodott el Nicol.

Self megállt a vadász szárnya előtt, és végigsimított a rászerelt lézerágyún.

\- Nagyon szép gép! - Most reménytelin a nőre nézett. - Kipróbálhatom?

\- A hipertérben vagyunk, és csak miattad nem fogunk megállni. - Rázta meg a fejét a nő. - De beszállhatsz ha akarsz.

A corelliai összeráncolta a szemöldökét, és a gép pilótafülkéjére meredt. Aztán bólintott, és elmosolyodott.

\- Fantasztikus lenne!

John végigsimított a vadászgép irányítópultján, és tekintetével végigmért minden egyes kijelzőt és kapcsolót. Otthonosan mozgott minden röpképes járműben, de elemében igazán csakis egy vadászgépben érezhette magát. A vérében volt. Akárcsak a túlélés. És még más is...

\- Holokijelző a műszerfalon! Ez fantasztikus! - Lelkendezett. - Azért remélem kipróbálhatom majd. Tudod, nézni az ételt és megenni két külön dolog. - Nézett hátra, a másodpilóta helyén ülő szőke nőre. Az csak szimplán rámosolygott.

\- Majd ha felvettük a vallomásod. Szerintem egy ilyen ügy után, a Tábornokasszony személyesen hallgat majd ki téged. - Jegyezte meg a nő baljósan. - De ne aggódj, nálam nem veszélyesebb.

\- Hm, akkor olyan mint egy falábú pingvin? - Vigyorodott el a corelliai, és fel is nevetett mellé. Nevetése és vigyora azonban rögvest lelohadt, ahogy a nő lekevert neki egy kokit.

\- A helyedben nem emlegetnék kis termetű élőlényeket a jelenlétében. Ő hogy is mondjam, eléggé... Alacsony. - Tájékoztatta Glave hűvösen.

\- Hát te sem vagy magas. Én vagyok 179... Te úgy 160? - Kérdezte, miközben a fejét masszírozta a koki nyomán.

\- 168. - Javította ki a nő.

\- Jó, akkor 168. - Hagyta rá John, és eltehénkedett az ülésben.

\- Na elég volt ebből. - Szólalt meg hirtelen Nicol. - Gyerünk Self!

\- Hová megyünk? - Fordult hátra ismét.

\- Bemutatlak a kapitánynak.

Hosszas mászkálást követően, egy kabinajtóhoz értek.

-Ez a híd? - Kérdezte, miután a szőke nő megállt az egyik kabinajtó előtt. - A kapitánynak a hídon a helye.

-Nem. - Felelte szimplán. - Ez itt a kapitány szállása. - Kezét kinyújtotta, és az ajtó melletti panelen beütött egy kódot.

-Nocsak, itt ilyen lazák az előírások? A 'kaptányhoz bárki besétálhat? - Villant át John agyán, míg belépett a nő után.

A kapitányi kabin szépen berendezett, tágas helység volt. Bárszekrénnyel, holotv-vel, kényelmes kétszemélyes ággyal, és természetesen saját étkezőhelységgel, meg fürdőszobával.

-Szép. - Jegyezte meg John. - De hol a kapitány? - Kérdezte, és körbepillantott ismét. Glave válaszul csak lehuppant az ágy végébe, és széttárta karjait.

-Itt ül veled szemben. - A nő arcára pedig enyhe mosoly rajzolódott ki, a férfi döbbent arckifejezése láttán.

-Jó vicc. Ilyen fiatalon? - Kérdezte a nőtől, és közelebb lépett hozzá.

-Csak ideiglenesen, az akció időtartalmára. Foglalj helyet... Kérsz valamit inni? - Kérdezte, és már pattant is fel a bárszekrény felé.

-Nem nem igazán. - Rázta meg a fejét John, még ha idejét sem tudta mikor ivott utoljára minőségi piát.

-Te tudod. - Rántotta meg a vállát a szőke nő, és magának töltött egy negyed pohárka whiskeyt, majd lehúzta.

Self szemei elkerekedtek.

-Te szolgálatban iszol? - Kérdezte meglepetten.

-Ugyan már! A hipertérben utazunk, mi bajunk eshet? - Kérdezte lazán, és miután lerakta a poharat, kibújt zubbonyából és az ágyra dobta.

-Hát John... Azt hiszem célnál vagyunk. - Gondolta, a ledobott ruhadarab láttán. - Az Interdictor hajók képesek kiragadni minket a hipertérből. - Válaszolta végül.

-Na ne mondd, nagyokos. - Hordta le a nő.

-Én szóltam. - John leült az ágyra egyenesen a nő mellé, és végigmérte a szekrény tartalmát. Szemei megakadtak egy jó teli üveg corelliai whiskeyn. A nő enyhén ráhajtotta a fejét John vállára, és ő is odanézett.

-Kapitánynak lenni jóó... - Kacér mosoly jelent meg az arcán. - Még mindig nem kérsz?

-Általában nem szoktam ellenséges egyénekkel kocsmázni. - Ráncolta össze a homlokát. - Sajnálom.

-Hülyeség. - Legyintett a nő. - Mi egy oldalon állunk, csak még nem tudsz róla.

John akarata ellenére a nő felnyitotta a corelliai whiskeyt, és töltött maguknak egy-egy pohárkával.

-Jobb a békesség! - Jelentette ki határozottan, és a férfi kezébe nyomta a poharat. - Egészség!

Mit tehet az ember ha ennyire erőszakoskodnak vele, és ráadásul ilyen jó itallal kínálják? Hát elfogadja. Belekortyolt az italba, és hagyta hogy a jól ismert íz szétáradjon a szájában. Több volt, mint remek, vagy mesés: Egyszerűen fantasztikus volt! Ellenben a lenyelése után keletkezett hatás, már jóval kellemetlenebb. Pokoli erővel kezdte el marni Self gyomrát, és erről az érzésről csak egy valami jutott az eszébe. Az, hogy már vagy fél napja nem evett semmit.

-És ha ez így is marad, ettől az egy pohárkától is beállok. Talán nem ártana... De nem vele. - Vélte magában, a félig megtöltött pohárral a kezében felállt, és letette az éjjeliszekrényre.

-Mi van, nem ízlik? Talán mégsem vagy olyan tökös legény Self? - Kezdte nyomban kóstolgatni a nő.

-Éhes vagyok. - Vágta rá a corelliai egy gúnyos mosoly kíséretében, és megállt a nővel szemben. - Van itt kantin?

-Ugyan már. Én itt az atyaúristen vagyok, csak csettintek és hozzák az ebédem. - Legyintett a nő. - Jobb kifogást kell találnod, hogy ne kelljen egy szobácskában tartózkodnod velem, Self! - Folytatta, és előrehajolt ültében, hogy megigazítsa a cipőfűzőjét. Persze direkt manőver volt ez, John pedig alaposan belemászott azzal, hogy jó szokásához híven megint a melleket bámulta. Glave hajolás közben egyszer csak felemelte a fejét, és egyenesen Johnra nézett. Arcára enyhe mosoly ült ki, mert azt hitte zavarba hozza Selfet, hogy most lebuktatta. De az csak állt a nővel szemben, és visszamosolygott.

-Nagyon lazán veszed a szabályzatot. Ne érts félre. - John ismét leült a nő mellé, és arcával feléje fordult, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. - Nincs ellenemre. - Szemeivel most látványosan megbámulta Glave melleit, majd vigyorogva felnézett. - De a szabályzat ezt tiltja. Nálunk legalábbis tiltotta.

-Hol szolgáltál azelőtt? - Kérdezte hirtelen Nicolette.

\- A... - Self habozott egy pillanatra. - A CorSecnél. III. Gyorsreagálású Csapásmérőegység, Corellian Romboló.

\- Nem rossz. - Ráncolta a homlokát Glave.

\- És te? A doki azt mondta exbirodalmi vagy. Igaz ez? - Nézett most rá kérdőn, enyhén felvont szemöldökkel.

\- Igaz. - Felelte a nő habozás nélkül. - Birodalmi tiszt voltam egy csillagrombolón.

\- És mi történt? - Kérdezett tovább John. - Azok nem lépdesnek ki csak úgy, és állnak át az ellenséghez.

\- Nem volt más lehetőségem. Az ellenség elfoglalta a hajót. - Folytatta a nő. Látszólag nem zavarta a téma, és próbált úgy beszélni az egészről, mintha piti dolog lenne. De John sejtette, hogy nem az.

\- Elfoglaltak egy egész Csillagrombolót? De hát az hatalmas hajó! Minimum egy hadsereg kell hozzá.

\- Az volt nekik. - Felelte Glave. - De ez már a múlté. - Lehúzta maradék italát, és közelebb húzódott a corelliaihoz.

\- Jó gyerek vagy Self, akárki is legyél valójában. - Váltott át saját kényelmetlen témájáról Self kényelmetlen témájára. - De mondj meg nekem valamit. Egy mezei pilóta, hogyan képes feltartani egy hadseregnyi trandót és zsoldost?

John kihúzta magát ültében, arckifejezése pedig érzelemmentessé vállt. Egy válasz létezett erre: Kalaan.

\- Ezt majd a drága Tábornokasszonyodnak elmesélem. - Arcára erőltetett egy mosolyt. - Nah de eszünk vagy mi a franc?

A nő elmosolyodott, aztán az éjjeliszekrényén pihenő kommjáért nyúlt, és leadta a rendelést. Míg beszélt, Self elgondolkozott.

\- Tehát Glavenek van egy titka. Dezertált a Birodalomtól, de vajon miért? Mi vihet rá egy lojális tisztet a dezertálásra? Vagy nem is volt lojális? Vajon ezeket a fickókat mikor adja ki?

A vacsora rendkívül jól telt. Az alezredes cseppet sem hasonlított arra a nyávogós és finnyás corelliai lányra akit hátrahagyott a Seften, és ezért Self most kimondottan hálás volt Glavenek. Minél kevesebbszer gondol rá, neki annál jobb kedve lesz. Aztán meg miért ne élvezhetné önfeledtem egy jó nő társaságát, aki mellesleg még szőke is, és csodálatos kék szemei vannak?

\- És akkor ott álltam széles terpeszben, a felsőtestemen sötétzöld zubbonyban, alul meg egy szál boxeralsóban az eligazítóterem pulpitusán, az embereim meg csak röhögtek, én meg nem értettem mi a franc bajuk van! És tudja mi volt a legviccesebb?

\- Na mi? - Kérdezte Glave, majdnem hogy fuldokolva a nevetéstől.

\- Az, hogy a nadrágom lyukas volt a seggemnél, én meg lehajoltam egy tollért!

\- Csak szívatsz Self! - A röhögéstől az alezredes szájából kifolyt a whiskey, egyenesen a topjába.

\- Ó bárcsak úgy lenne. És honnan vettem észre? Hát onnan! - Állt fel a corelliai, és seggét a nő felé tartva rábökött mutatóujjával. - Hogy befújt a légkondicionáló hideg levegője, én meg hirtelen felegyenesedtem és ahogy végigtekintettem a sok liluló fejen elsikítottam magam és elrohantam!

\- Na neee! - Sikított fel a szőke nő a röhögéstől.

\- Na jó... - Legyintett elegánsan. - Ez utóbbit csak kitaláltam, de azért jó volt nem? - Nézett rá vigyorogva. - Igazi vacsis témák!

\- Azaz! De kell is ez! - Vigyorodott el a nő is. - Érdekes. - Váltott kicsit komolyabb témára. - Mikor megismertelek, nem hittem volna hogy egy asztalnál fogunk vacsorázni, és azt végképp nem gondoltam volna, hogy jól is érzem majd magam!

\- Üdv a klubban. - Vette elő legcsajozósabb félmosolyát a corelliai. - Bennem csak csalódni lehet. Azaz csak kellemesen csalódni.

\- Mindjárt gondoltam. - Válaszolta a nő egy fokkal hűvösebb hangnemben, jelezve hogy valamit valamiért alapon.

\- És... Mivel ütitek el az időt? - Szólalt meg Self, rövid hallgatást követően.

\- Ezzel, meg azzal... - Felelte sejtelmesen a nő. - A legénységnek van itt pár szórakozási lehetősége, de a legjobb falat mindig a kapitányt illeti...

\- Az én volnék. - Jelentette ki Self magabiztosan, egyúttal a nő szavába vágva.

\- Nem. Ha ezen a szelet húson megkéne jelöljelek - emelt fel villájával egy szép nagy darab rántotthúst. - Te ez lennél. - Mutatott az étel legrágósabb, legszétsütöttebb csücskére.

\- Hadd nézzem... - Pattant fel a corelliai, és a nő mögé robogott. Arcát a nő arca mellé helyezte, miközben kezével a husi legszebb felére bökött. Aztán ajkai majdnem a nő füleihez értek, ahogy suttogni kezdett.

\- Csak viccelsz! - Nevetett fel a nő, és gyengéden ellökte magától a corelliait.

\- Huh... Dugig vagyok. - Mondta John, aztán egy fehér szalvétával megtörölgette a száját. Tányérján a maradék köret, és a csontok szépen el voltak különítve. Előbbi aranyos kis sültkrumplirakásba, utóbbiak pedig szépen le voltak fektetve egymás mellé, majdnemhogy azonos távolságban egymástól. Rend és fegyelem a tányéron.

A szalvétát most szépen összehajtogatta, és félig a tányér alá tolta hogy ne nyíljon szét.

\- A kaja rendkívül finom volt. Biztos jelentős erőforrások állnak mögöttetek, hogy még az étkeztetésre is ekkora hangsúlyt tudtok fektetni. - Nézett végül a nőre, egy kedves mosoly kíséretében.

\- Nah igen. - Viszonozta a pillantást a nő. - De előbb igyunk, John! Hosszú még ugyanis az este. - A nő arcára ismét sejtelmes mosoly ült ki, és már pattant is fel az asztaltól, hogy a bárszekrényhez lépve összedobjon maguknak egy kis koktélt.

Self utána sétált, és a pultra támaszkodva figyelte a nő ténykedését.

\- Mióta álltok harcban?

Nicolette levette tekintetét az italokról, és szembe fordult a férfival.

\- Jó ideje. - Felelte szimplán.

\- És nem érzitek... Nem érzed - Javította ki gyorsan saját magát. - Hogy belefáradtál?

\- Nem én! - Jelentette ki magabiztosan a nő. - Lehet hogy nem láthatom a családom, lehet hogy nem élhetek normális életet... Nem járhatok el szórakozni, nem alakíthatok ki senkivel sem szoros köteléket, mert lehet hogy a mai nap lesz az utolsó... De hogy belefáradtam volna? Azt nem mondanám John Self... Mert... - Szavai elakadtak egy pillanatra. - Mert hajt a gyűlölet.

\- Ha kíváncsi vagy rá, hát én is hasonlóképp érzek a Birodalom ellen. - Válaszolta Self. - Azonban jó ha tudod, még mielőtt a vezetőid elé viszel... Hogy én sohasem alacsonyodnék le a Birodalom szintjére, csak azért hogy egy napon győzedelmeskedhessek felette. - Ellökte magát a pulttól. - Le kell győznünk a Császárt. - Folytatta. - De tiszta küzdelemben. És nem így... Bolygókat letarolva, kiirtva ártatlan civilek millióit!

A nő érdeklődve figyelte a corelliait. Az indulat amellyel a Birodalomról beszélt, több dologra is következtetni enged.

\- Nem egy szimpla pilóta vagy. Te harcoltál ellenük... - Lépett egyre közelebb Selfhez. - Harcoltál ellenük, méghozzá szemtől szemben.

John felsóhajtott. Most nem egy buta nőcskével hozta össze a sors, akinek szinte bármit beadhat, vagy ferdíthet. Most egy Birodalmival volt dolga. Egy éles eszű exbirodalmival.

\- Igen. - Válaszolta végül, hangja pedig olyan hidegen csengett, mint a hajót körülölelő űr. - Harcoltam ellenük... Láttam a szemük fehérjét. - Hirtelen elhallgatott a felismeréstől. Az üresnek tetsző csevegés mögött, a nő minden bizonnyal információkat akar kicsikarni belőle. Barátságos, udvarias...

\- Áh... - John megrázta a fejét. Valószínűleg sikerült lepleznie hogy rájött a trükkre. - Eh... Ne haragudj de nagyon megfájdult a fejem. Rég ettem és ittam ilyen jót...

A nő értetlenül nézett Selfre.

\- Nah de az előbb még semmi bajod nem volt. És a jóllakástól fejfájást kapni?- Nézett rá enyhén mosolyogva, és úgy tűnt mint aki átlát a szitán.

\- Nem szoktam mondani, csak ha már tarthatatlan a helyzet. - A corelliai elmosolyodott, és odalépett a nő elé, majd nyomott az arcára egy váratlan puszit, hogy ezzel is elterelje a nő gyanúját. - Kösz mindent. - Azzal sarkon fordult, és elviharzott a kabinból. Glave meglepetten állt a kabin közepén, arcán pedig még mindig ott érezte a férfi ajka nyomát.

\- A másik irányba John! - Kiáltott utána a nő, mikor látta hogy nem jó felé indul.

\- Mr. Self! - Sietett a corelliaihoz egy tengerészgyalogos, és tenyerével megálljt jelzett a férfinak. - Kíséret nélkül nem tartózkodhat a kabinján kívül.

\- Áh, tudom. Irány a kabin... - Jegyezte meg szárazan John. - Tudja, pont oda indultam! - Tette hozzá, mutatóujjával a katona felé mutatva.

\- Csak egyenesen uram. - Bökött fejével a hátuk mögötti folyosóra a katona. John összeszűkítette szemeit. Ismerős volt neki a fickó. Ott volt a Bad Wayen is. Ő szedte el a fegyverét!

\- Mondja csak, maga ugye ott volt a hajón? - Kérdezte váratlanul.

\- Ott voltam. - Válaszolta a katona.

\- Maga vette el a fegyvereimet. - Folytatta Self.

\- A megállapítása helytálló. - Húzta fanyar mosolyra a száját Jinnson.

\- Jinnson? Jinnsonnak hívják ugye?

\- És ha igen?

\- Semmi semmi, csak megragadtak az információk a fejemben. - Nézett hátra egy pillanatra. - Azokat a fegyvereket visszakapom egyszer?

\- Erről nem én döntök. - Rántotta meg a vállát Jinnson.

Megérkeztek. A haditengerész lehúzta az azonosítókártyáját a fali foglalatban, mire Self ideiglenes otthonának bejárata feltárult. A corelliai belépett, de még mielőtt becsukhatta volna az ajtót, intézett hozzá egy kérést, igaz ez is a taktikája részét képezte.

\- Az alezredesét remélem nem bántottam meg. - Kezdte. - Hogyha látja, megmondaná neki, hogy a vacsora tényleg fantasztikus volt, és hogy nagyon élveztem a társaságát?

Jinnson láthatóan habozott. Végül bólintott.

\- Persze Mr. Self, átadom neki. - Még egy enyhe mosolyt is megengedett magának. - Ha bármire szüksége van, Wellins közlegény rendelkezésére áll. - Folytatta a katona. - Jó éjt uram.

\- Magának is Jinnson. - Válaszolta Self, és lazán tisztelgett. Amaz biccentett, aztán rázárta Selfre a kabinajtót.

\- Pff... - Morogta magaelé Self, és eldobódott az ágyon. Még a párnát is a fejére húzta, majd jól meghempergett.

Nagyon sok idő telt el, míg John elbírt aludni. Gondolatai sebesen jártak. Sokat gondolt a hajójára, és a barátaira, de leginkább Silviára. Aztán átgondolta a mai estét, és az alezredessel lefolytatott beszélgetéseit. Ravasz a nő.

\- Azt hiszem itt az ideje, hogy rászedjem. - Gondolta elalvás előtt. - Beetetem, azt hallja majd amit szeretne.

A Köztársaság Pajzsa eközben némán szelte az űrt, egyre közelebb érve céljához.

Sokáig tartott, míg a narancs overallos trandoshan mélyen John tüdejébe mélyesztette a pengéjét. A gyík maga is több sebből vérzett, de ezek állhatatos harcosok. Küzdenek, amíg csak erejük bírja.

A corelliai megtántorodott, mellkasából pedig pillanatok alatt ömleni kezdett a vér, majd bugyborékolni, ahogy hevesen levegőért kapkodott. A fájdalom... Egyre erőteljesebben hatott, ő pedig nekiesett a falnak. Kezéből kihullott a revolver, és fémes koppanással a padlóra zuhant. Self tekintete megakadt a földre hullt fegyveren, tudatát pedig Led Antropov szavai lepték el: Ha eldobod a fegyvert, azzal megadod magad és meghalsz.

 _Egyedül._

 _Hátát a hideg duracélnak vetette, majd lábait berogyasztotta és a földre huppant. Saját tulajdon vére csurgott végig a ruháján, egyenesen a rozsdamarta padlóra. A vég eljött érte._

 _Mélyeket lélegzett, de fájt. Az életet jelentő levegővétel fájt neki. Hogyan élhet így tovább? Egyedül, és elfeledve._

 _Tudatát elragadta a sötétség. Látta magát meghalni ezerféle módon. Corellia felett az Árnyékháború idején; A katapultkar beragadt, őt pedig a lángok körbeölelték egy pillanatra... Majd a robbanás kiteljesedett, és atomjaira szedte őt is, és a vadászát is. Villanás... Kalaan; Szinte érezni vélte, ahogy a Szenzorállomás hatalmas oldalfala rádől, és csontjai darabokra törnek. Majd egy hatalmas robbanás, és mindennek vége. Fény;_

 _Szemei felpattantak az utolsó pillanatban. Vele szemben a trandoshan az utolsókat rúgja, de ez már nem vigasztalja. A barátai nélkül, egyedül, elfeledve, és összetörve – akárcsak a Bad Way – most ő is elpusztul._

 _-Nem akarok menni... Még nem! Így nem...- Suttogta erőtlenül, és elnézett a trandoshan feje felett. A falon két nyomtatott nagybetű állt, hófehéren mintha csak most festették volna fel őket: B W_

 _-A B és W mindenütt ott van John! - Szólt most Reznov. - Egyszer eljönnek érted, és eljövetelük az életedbe kerül majd!_

 _Alatta a rozsdamarta duracélpadló semmivé foszlott, és helyét a tátongó éjfekete üresség vette át. John megállíthatatlanul zuhanni kezdett..._

 _... - Wááááh! - Kiáltott fel rémületében John, és szinte kirobbant az ágyból. Nyomban végigtapogatta magát, aztán mikor rájött hogy csak egy álom volt, lerogyott a hideg padlóra, és zihálni kezdett. Tudata csak szép lassan dolgozta fel az álmában megélt eseményeket._

\- Az anyátokat... - Morogta maga elé. - Átkozott stressz... Az teszi ezt velem.

Felkelt a földről, és sétálni kezdett a kabinjában. Jóformán úszott az izzadtságtól, azonban ha most elmegy fürdeni, az tuti hogy holnap reggelig nem bír majd visszaaludni. Végül helyet foglalt a székben, és a kis asztalkára hajtotta a fejét. Szüksége volt egy hideg felületre, ami valamelyest lehűti felhevült pofázmányát. A jóleső hideg érzés azonban hamar tovaszállt, midőn a vékony fa átvette a testhőmérsékletét.

\- Huh... - Folytatta a morgást. - Jó. B és W... Mi a franc ez? - Kezdett agyalni az álmán. - Mindenütt ott van... B...W... A Bad Way...? - Hirtelen felemelte a fejét. - A kalaani rendszámom... BW-0223... Meg Kovalski őrnagy sírhelye is a B parcella W jelölésű sorában volt... - Szája tátva maradt egy pillanatra, aztán becsukta. - Áh, baromság! Hülye álom... Csupán a zseniális agyam raktároz el minden információt. Egy csomó minden függ össze egymással, csak figyelni kell az összefüggéseket... Nincs többről szó, mint egyszerű véletlenekről. - Magyarázta meg saját magának, aztán felkelt a székből, és megnyújtóztatta tagjait.

\- Mekkora szopás ez a kabin. Még egy átkozott hololejátszót sem voltak képesek berakni ide. - Morogta továbbra is, majd megigazította a paplanját és a takaróját, aztán visszafeküdt az ágyba. A jótékony álom nem akart egykönnyen jönni, és az agya is folyton a közelmúlt eseményein járt, és persze rajta... Végül nagy nehezen elaludt, és legközelebb reggel fél kilenckor ébredt fel...

\- Húúú... - Nyújtózott egy nagyot az ágyban. Mocskos egy éjszakája volt, de végre vége. Lerántotta magáról a takarót, és felült az ágyon. Hirtelen kopogást hallott az ajtó felől.

\- Mi a franc... - Morogta maga elé miközben feltápászkodott, majd ráérősen az ajtóhoz sétált, és rányomott a nyitógombra. A feltáruló ajtó mögül Wellins közlegény bukkant elő.

\- Jó reggelt uram! - Kezdett bele hivatalos hangnemben a mondandójába. - Ezt az adattáblát Glave alezredes küldi önnek. A menetrend, miután megérkeztünk a Flottaparancsnoksághoz.

\- Aha. - Biccentett homlokráncolva Self, és átvette az adattáblát. - Mikor érkezünk meg?

\- 6 óra múlva uram. - Válaszolta tömören a katona.

\- Ugye Wellins...? - Nézett rá kérdőn, és mikor látta a bólintást folytatta. - Szeretném rendbe szedni magam. Szükségem van tiszta ruhákra, és szeretnék lefürödni is... Megoldható ez?

\- Igen uram. - Bólintott ismét Wellins. - Ha készen áll, csak szóljon és máris elkísérem.

\- Szuper. Csak egy perc...

John visszacsukta magára a kabinajtót, és nadrágot, pólót, zoknit és cipőt felvéve mintegy 3 perc múlva ismét megjelent.

\- Irány a fürdő! - Jelentette ki, mire Wellins visszazárta a kabinajtót, és előrement mutatni az utat. A folyosók itt sem változtak sokat, és ahogy a corelliai be-be lesett egy egy nyitott ajtón, a termek sem tűntek túl nagy számnak. Hiába egy csatahajó... Legyen akármilyen régi, ezeknek a hajóknak nem változik az alapfelszereltsége. Egyszerű, és lényegretörő. Beérve a koedukált zuhanyrészlegbe, Self máris összefutott pár fehér törülközőbe csavart testű hölgyeménnyel. Arcára nyomban kiült szokásos félmosolya, de a lányok nem nagyon figyeltek rá.

\- Helló... - Szólt utánuk, ők meg is torpantak és Selfre néztek, ám Wellins közbelépése megakadályozta a további interakciót.

\- Na de Mr. Self!

\- Ugyan Wellins! Ne mondja, hogy magát nem hozza lázba egy vékony törülközőbe bugyolált női test...? Ahogy mindig lecsúszik, és igazítaniuk kell rajta, amitől csak még rosszabb lesz a helyzet?

\- Ó dehogynem. Csakhogy a szolgálati szabályzat tiltja, hogy... Szóval érti.

\- Nah igen. - John arcára savanyú mosoly ült ki. - Voltam katona. Tudom... Szar.

Most azért kicsit újra katonának érezhette magát. Ugyan olyat, és ugyan annyi tisztálkodószert osztottak ki neki, mint bárki másnak. Megkapta az egyentörülközőjüket, és miután hosszasan lezuhanyzott - hatalmas sajnálatára pucér csajokkal nem találkozott - és bebugyolálta magát a törülközőbe, még tiszta bevetési egyenruhát is kapott, ugyan olyat mint az előző. A régit természetesen fürdés előtt le kellett adnia... Az öltözőben aztán befejezte a szárítkozást, és felöltözött rendesen.

\- Huh...! Wellins, ez isteni volt. Legközelebb negyed órával előbb kell jönnöm, mert együtt akarok fürdeni azokkal a lányokkal.

\- Persze Mr. Self. - Mosolyodott el a közlegény. - Majd ha felébredt. - Tette hozzá gondolatban. - Nem éhes? - Kérdezte végül.

\- De! - Vágta rá John. - Csak előbb el kell intéznem valamit. Mondja csak, nincs itt valahol egy bolt?

\- Bolt? - Nézett rá értetlenkedve a katona.

\- Tudja, ahol tudok vásárolni ezt-azt. Wellins! Megtart nekem egy titkot?

\- Nos... - Ráncolta a homlokát. - Nem vagyok nagy pletykafészek. Mondja csak Mr. Self!

\- Hajoljon közelebb. Nem akarom hogy hallják. - Wellins közelebb hajolt, Self pedig halkabbra fogta. - Glave alezredesnek szeretnék egy csokor virágot szervírozni. Tegnap este együtt vacsoráztam vele, de komoly fejfájásom támadt és faképnél hagytam... - Adta elő a kis meséjét. - Tudna nekem virágot szerezni?

\- Uh... Hát ő... - Kezdett gondolkodni. - Azt hiszem. Van a hajón pár növény, igaz nem tudom hogy minek... Egész szép kis virágok szoktak kihajtani, de tilos hozzányúlni ez az ezredes parancsa.

\- Ezredes? - Nézett kérdőn a corelliai.

\- Dastar ezredes, a flotta másodparancsnoka volt nagyon sokáig. - Felelte Wellins.

\- Dastar!? - Lepődött meg John, majd nevetni kezdett. - Vigyen azokhoz a virágokhoz Wellins! Dastart meg bízza rám.

\- Netán ismeri?

\- A haverom. - Hagyta annyiban John.

A növényekre a kapitányi kabintól nem messze bukkantak rá, az egyik tárgyalóterem sarkában. Wellins reménykedve tekintett Selfre, hogy az utolsó pillanatban meggondolja magát, azonban nem akarta. A közlegény persze mondhatna rá nemet, de ha az alezredesnek akar csak kedveskedni, és ismeri Dastart is, hát mi baj lehet?

\- Adja ide a kését. - Fordult a közlegény felé, és kinyújtotta a karját.

\- Dehogy adom! - Rázta meg a fejét Wellins. - Inkább elvágom én magam.

\- Rendben! - Állt arrébb John. - Csak szépen csinálja.

A közlegény elnyesszentette a virágokat, majd összefogdosva őket egy kupacba, átadta Selfnek.

\- Csodálatosak. - Mosolyodott el John. - Íme, a beetetés első része. Bókolj szíved "választottjának", hitesd el vele hogy tetszik... Nah jó tényleg tetszik, de Glave egy számító róka. Végezetül élvezd amíg csak lehet, majd tűnj el. - Gondolta tovább.

\- Át is adnám neki. -Szólalt meg hirtelen, rövid hallgatást követően.

\- Persze uram. - Bólintott a közlegény, és elindult a kapitány kabinja felé. Mikor odaértek, John Wellins felé fordult.

\- Köszönöm a segítséget, innentől egyedül is menni fog. - Mondta mosolyogva.

\- Őő nincs mit. - Válaszolta kicsit zavartan a katona. - Minden jót uram.

\- Magának is.

Azzal Wellins sarkon fordult, de nem ment messzire. Figyelemmel akarta követni Selfet, hogy tényleg bemegy-e az alezredeshez, vagy csak arra várt hogy lerázhassa. Glave viszont valóban ajtót nyitott, és ahogy elnézte, majdnem Self nyakába ugrott a meglepettségtől, amit ez a csokor virág okozott neki. Jelentőségteljesen cuppanós puszikat hallott elcsattanni, pedig nem állt a közelükben.

\- Self, Self... Micsoda egy nőcsábász. - Vigyorgott Wellins, majd sarkon fordult, miután Self eltűnt Glave kapitányi kabinjában és az ajtó bezáródott...

\- Honnan szerezte ezt? - Kérdezte a nő, miközben kinyitotta az egyik szekrényét, és egy vázát vett elő.

\- A hajón találtam... - Felelte vonakodva a corelliai. - Reméltem hogy tetszeni fog.

A nő mosolya szavak nélkül is mindent elárult, és miközben a fürdőszobában vízzel töltötte meg a vázát, John hanyatt vágódott a nő ágyában, és kezeit összekulcsolva a feje mögött elgondolkozott a következő lépésen.

\- Mióta vagy ébren? - Kérdezte, enyhén megemelve a hangját hogy a fürdőszobában halhassa a nő.

\- Hat óta. - Érkezett a válasz. - Benéztem a hídra... Minden rendbe volt, szal eljöttem.

Self akaratlanul is elmosolyodott. Bezzeg a CorSecnél...

\- Én nem rég keltem. Lefürödtem... Tudod, őszintén csodálkoztam a közös fürdőn. A CorSec hajókon ez elképzelhetetlen lenne. - Folytatta.

\- Itt kevésbé feszes a légkör. Katonás fegyelmet tartunk többnyire, eltekintve egy-két kivételtől... - Lépett ki a nő, a vízzel megtöltött vázával a kezében.

\- A kivétel alatt biztos magadra gondolsz. - Villant át Self agyán.

\- De azt nem vaskézzel tesszük. Itt mindenki önkéntes... És mindenki akkor megy el, amikor csak akar. Nah persze akadhatnak olyanok, akiket egykönnyen nem enged el a szervezet... Magas rendfokozattal bírók... - Folytatta Glave, majd a virágot a vázába tette, és távolabb lépett tőle hogy messzebbről is megcsodálhassa.

\- Ezt gondoltam. - Válaszolta mosolyogva John. - Egyre jobban tetszik ez a szervezet nekem. Mit gondolsz... Van esélyem?

A nő arcán kacér mosoly jelent meg, ahogy csípőjét ringatva és kecses léptekkel, az ágyon heverésző Selfhez közeledett.

\- Ez csak rajtad múlik. - Ült le az ágy szélére, majd lefeküdt John mellé. Tekintetük 20 centire találkozott egymástól. - Ha elmondod amit tudni szeretnék, kezeskedek afelől hogy felvételt nyerj. És lehet hogy többről is... - Kicsit közelebb húzódott. Self tekintete a nő feszes kis topja felé vándorolt. - Szóval... - Mutatóujjával gyengéden végigsimított a férfi arcán. - Mondd csak el, amire kíváncsi vagyok. - Lágy hangja, egészen John tudatának legmélyéig hatolt. Emlékképek elevenedtek fel lelki szemei előtt... Régiek, élete delelőjének időszakából. Ez az emlék mint a méreg, szétáradt az agyában, és leblokkolta minden egyéb gondolatát. Szólni sem bírt, annyira fájt. Az illatok... A színek... Annyira szívszorítóan... Hasonlított most Glave, Alexandrára!

\- Self! - Ült fel az ágyon a nő, és kicsit megrángatta az elmerengő férfit. - Figyelsz te rám?

Az emlékkép, a külső inger hatására visszasiklott tudata egy elrejtett fiókjába.

\- Ne haragudj... Elméláztam. - Lesütötte a szemét. - Hol tartottunk? - Nézett ismét fel, és próbált úgy tenni mintha misem történt volna. Ebben is jó volt.

\- Ott tartottunk, hogy segítek neked, de ahhoz őszintének kell lenned velem. - Válaszolta a nő kicsit szájbarágós stílusban.

\- Eddig is az voltam. Már a feltételezés is sértő, hogy hazugnak gondolsz. - Ült fel John is, és sértődötten elfordította a nőtől a fejét. - Hehe... Folyik a show tovább! - Gondolta.

\- Eh... - Csúszott ki Nicol száján. - Ne haragudj, nem így értettem. - Hangja ismét Alexásra változott. - Szóval John. Hol harcoltál ellenük?

\- Fontos ez...? - Húzta tovább a nőt, és olyan fejet vágott hozzá, mint aki unja már ezt a sok kérdezősködést.

\- Igen. - Bólintott az.

\- És miért?

\- Mert ha csatlakozni akarsz hozzánk, ahhoz fel kell mérnünk az előéleted. Át kell világítsunk amennyire csak tudunk...

\- Nem meglepő. - Self összekulcsolta a lábait, hogy kényelmesebb legyen az ágyon ülni. - Na jó. De nem kéne jegyzetelned?

\- Ez nem hivatalos kihallgatás. - A nő elmosolyodott. - Szóval, mikor, és hol? - A kedves hangzás ezúttal már elmaradt.

\- Valamikor 8 és 9 között kezdődött. Egy balul elsült akció után letelepedtem egy Arcadia nevű bolygón. Gyönyörű volt! Lebegő városok, légivasút, az egész bolygó egy roppant nagy város! - Hazudta szemrebbenés nélkül. - Tőzsdéztem, szerencsejátékoztam... Megszedtem magam. Van érzékem az üzlethez... - Önelégült mosoly jelent meg az arcán. - De aztán a bolygót megszállta a Birodalom, és én a földalatti ellenállási mozgalom tagja lettem! Harcoltunk a csatornákban, és az utcákon. Számtalan rohamosztagost és haditengerészt gyilkoltam meg... Nem vagyok erre büszke, de hát tudhatod te is: Ha nem én lövök, hát engem lőnek le. Ellenállónak lenni meg kimondottan veszélyes foglalkozás. Végül összeszedtem a csapatomat, és meglógtunk egy YT-2400-assal.

Glave érdeklődve figyelte a corelliai előadását. Kicsit felszínes volt, és elnagyoltnak tűnt. Azonban miért ne hinne Johnnak? Elvégre nem adott neki okot arra, hogy gyanakodjon rá. Még.

\- Arcadia... - Ismételte a nő. - Sosem hallottam még róla. Jelentős bolygó?

\- Az volt. - Felelte Self. - Sok faj lakta... Heh, gondolhatod hogy a Birodalmi kormányzó micsoda vircsaftot csapott! Nyomban korlátozta a non-humán lakosság jogait, és mivel erőszakkal foglalták el a bolygót, az új ideiglenes kormányzat az emberek jogait is korlátozta. Se ügyvéd, se semmi. Akit tetten értek hogy a Birodalom ellen lázadozik bármilyen módon, helyben agyonlőtték.

Ebben volt azért igazság. Bár Kalaanról megfogadta hogy egykönnyen nem beszél hacsak nem muszáj, de azért ihletet meríthetett az ott történtekből. A nő közben fentebb mászott az ágyon, és hátát a hideg duracélnak vetette. Azért mégis csak kényelmesebb, mint törökülésben ülni. John kisvártatva követte a példáját. Combjuk összeért egy ponton, és már ettől is megindultak bizonyos folyamatok a nadrágjában...

\- Ejha. Ennyire rég lett volna? - Villant át az agyán, de most igyekezett másra terelnie a gondolatait.

\- És nehéz volt ellógni? - Kérdezett tovább a nő.

\- Jah! - Biccentett Self. - De mivel zseniális pilóta vagyok, mi több, egyszerűen briliáns! Nem jelenthetett akadályt...

\- Nah vegyél vissza az arcodból. - Hordta le a nő. - Még nem láttalak repülni. Majd akkor hencegj, ha le is lősz valakit, és én is látom.

\- Okés. - Válaszolta nyomban a corelliai.

\- Am, azt remélem tudod, hogy az átvilágítás során hazugságvizsgálat is lesz. - Jegyezte meg váratlanul Nicolette.

\- Ó hogy az Árnyflotta szakadjon rátok! - Gondolta bosszúsan. - Gondolhattam volna...

\- És mire lesztek kíváncsiak? - Kérdezte, és hogy leplezze mennyire rosszul van ettől a hírtől, félmosolyra húzta a száját.

\- Csupán az igazra! - Vágta rá a nő viszonozva a mosolyt, aztán váratlanul felpattant és felvette a zubbonyát.

\- Hová mész? - Nézett rá kérdőn Self.

\- Reggelizni. - Felelte a nő. - Velem tartasz?

A válasz egy kiszélesedő mosoly volt, és egy hirtelen mozdulat, amivel John kiugrott az ágyból.

\- Naná. - Nyomázta lazán a választ, és előzékenyen kinyitotta a nő előtt az ajtót. - Csak ön után, Ms. Glave...

Nicol és John már majdnem beértek a kantinba, mikor a nő kommunikátora először csak halkan, majd egyre hangosabban csipogni kezdett. Glave előhúzta a zsebéből, majd aktiválta.

\- Asszonyom! Sürgős üzenet érkezett a Főparancsnokságtól! - Kezdett forgalmazni a kommunikációs tiszt.

\- Oké... Mindjárt ott vagyok. - Morogta Nicolette a kommunikátorba, majd bontotta a vonalat.

\- Ez az én szerencsém. - Fordult most John felé. - Enni készülünk, erre nem elhívnak?

\- Nagyon fontos? - Nézett rá John.

\- Az... Egyél, én meg elintézem. - Utasította a nő, és választ nem várva el is viharzott.

A corelliai egy pillanatig tanácstalanul állt hogy mit tegyen - utána szaladjon, vagy inkább egyen - Áh, a franc futkos egy nő után. - Gondolta, és nyomban a kantin felé vette az útját. Szerencsére nem volt túl messze a már említett helységtől, így némi kérdezősködést követően - és az ismét, szinte a semmiből előbukkanó Wellins közlegénnyel útmutatásával - meg is érkezett. Nem mondhatnám, hogy különleges látvány fogadta volna: A kantin egy nagy terem volt, számos ülőalkalmatossággal és asztallal. A bejárattól mintegy 20 méternyire különböző méretű hűtők, illetve több egymás mellé állított pult és a mögöttük szolgálatot teljesítő konyhások álltak hadrendbe az éhség ellen. A corelliai magához vett egy feltehetően kétes eredménnyel elmosott menzás fémtálcát, és kért volna valami kevésbé rossz színűt, ám ugyan azt a vackot kapta mint bárki más. A világ igazság szerint ezen a ponton dőlt benne össze - elvégre Glave kabinjában isteni kaját kapott, most meg a legalja ócskát.

\- Azt hiszem ha felvesznek ide, első dolgom lesz hogy felkössem magam... Ilyen kaján nem lehet élni! Elég volt egyszer egy évet a Kalaanon... - Futott át az agyán, miközben a tálcájára tett sárgás proteinben gazdag reggelizőpelyhet, és a csökkentett zsírtartalmú dobozos tejet bámulta, valami ismeretlen eredetű foltos kanállal kiegészítve.

\- Wellins, nincs valami más? - Kérdezte reménykedve, ahogy helyet foglaltak az egyik félreeső asztalnál.

\- Sajnálom uram. - Rázta meg a fejét. - Csak ez van.

\- Nyáá... - Morogta John, és eltolta magától a tálcát. - Nem kéri?

\- Hát... Nekem már megvolt 4 órája. - Gondolkozott el. - De nem bánom! - Azzal kinyúlt a tálcáért, és rávetette magát. Szinte nézni is rossz volt, hogy az éhség milyen perverzióra készteti az embereket. Mire a közlegény végzett, Glave is megjelent, láthatóan felvillanyozva. Wellins nyomban felállt az asztaltól, és úgy ahogy volt tejes szájjal nyomban tisztelgett a nő felé. Az csak végigmérte, majd lazán viszonozva a szalutálást elparancsolta az asztaltól.

\- Leléphet közlegény! És törülje meg a száját.

\- Igen is asszonyom! - Szalutált ismét Wellins, majd gyorsan megtörölte a tejes száját, és egy hátraarcot követően elhagyta a kantint. Nah persze nem ment messzire...

\- Látom ízlett. - Jegyezte meg a nő.

\- Nem tudom hogy ízlett-e. Wellins közlegénynek adtam az egészet. - Dőlt hátra John, aztán kérdőn ránézett.

\- A kihallgatásod kicsit várat még magára. Olyan információk birtokába jutottunk, amivel talán most azonnal a dolgok végére járhatnánk.

\- Tényleg? - Emelkedett meg ültében a corelliai.

\- Mondd, hallottál már Dottáról? - Kérdezte a nő, egy halvány mosoly kíséretében. Self tekintete elkerekedett a név hallatán, és nyomban bólintott.

\- Sajnos igen. Az egy aszteroidabázis... Valahol a Kashyyyk és a Trandosha között... - Válaszolta.

\- Stimmt. - Biccentett a nő. - Megszereztük a koordinátáit. A hajó nyomban elvégzi a megfelelő pályamódosításokat, így 4 órán belül megindul a Válaszcsapás.

\- Tessék? - Hökkent meg John. - Ahhoz több hajó fog kelleni! A Dotta egy aszteroidamező belsejében van. Ezzel a nagy döggel nem tudnak bemenni oda!

\- Egy ARC-170-esekből álló vadászraj viszont elintézheti. - Glave sejtelmesen elmosolyodott, látva Self felcsillanó tekintetét. - Nem John, az meg se forduljon a fejedben. Nem adok gépet a segged alá...

\- Nah de Nicolette! - Szólította a nőt, talán most első alkalommal a keresztnevén. - A hasznotokra lennék. Az egyik legjobb voltam a CorSec flottában!

\- Voltál. - Bólintott a nő. - 10 éve?

\- 7... - Morogta John.

\- Lehet hogy jó pilóta vagy Self. De csak így nem adhatok neked gépet. Meg honnét tudjam, hogy nem lépsz le?

\- Egy ilyen géppel? Sztem előbb fogyna el az üzemanyag, minthogy civilizált rendszerbe érjek. Meg aztán mihez kezdenék pénz nélkül, egy igen erőteljesen illegális géppel? - Nézett rá kérdőn.

\- Talán igazad van. - Hagyta annyiban a nő. - De nem repülhetsz. Sajnálom. - Hirtelen felállt az asztaltól. - Ha szeretnéd, a hídról figyelemmel követheted az eseményeket. Azonban többet nem tehetek... Remélem megérted.

\- Mmm... - Morogta John. - Megértem.

\- Jó. Készülődj... 4 óra és ott leszünk. - Bólintott Glave. - Nekem most elő kell készítenem a Válaszcsapást. Wellins majd visszakísér a kabinodba. - Azzal a nő elrohant, John pedig ismét magára maradt.

Miután John szerzett magának valami ehetőbbet, visszavonult kabinja magányába, és gondolkozott miként vehetne mégis részt a közelgő ütközetben. Normális ember lehet épp elszeretné kerülni, de ő beleakar rohanni, és pusztítani. A bosszúért... Az elesett bajtársaiért. Elmélkedését a hangárban fejezte be. Az ARC-170-eseken az utolsó simításokat végezték; Lekapcsolták róluk az üzemanyagcsöveket, és torpedóterüket megtöltötték standard MK VIII-as rombolótorpedókkal. Self imádta nézni, ahogy a gépek szép lassan harcra készek lesznek. A technikusok módszeresen átkutatták a gépeket, és ugyanezt a pilóták is megtették indulás előtt. Nem bizalmatlanságból, csak több szem többet lát alapon. Az egyik pilóta azonban nem jelent meg...

\- Grigs nem jön? - Kérdezte társaitól az egyik vadászpilóta.

\- A KP azt mondta hogy a mai bevetést még ki kell hagynia. Beszélt a Dokival, de az a lábsérülés elég csúnya még mindig. Lábadoznia kell...

A szójátékon felröhögtek, aztán sisakjaikkal a hónuk alatt felsiettek a létrákon, és bepattantak hátsó lövészeik mögé. R2-es, illetve R4-es asztromechanikai droidjaikat is ezekben a percekben helyezik a foglalatukba.

John közelebb lépett a gépekhez, majd megszólította az egyik tisztet.

\- Jól hallottam, pilótára lenne szükségük? - Kérdezte, megnyerő vigyorral az arcán.

\- Jól hallotta. - Felelte kimérten a tiszt. - De ki a franc maga katona? Se rendfokozat, se csapatjelvény?

\- Uram! - Lépett elő Wellins sietve, és tisztelgett. - Engedélyt kérek válaszolni az úr helyett. Uram!

\- Engedély megadva. Feleljen! - Csattant fel a tiszt, jeges tekintetét a közlegénynek szegezve.

\- Felesleges... - Lépett a két katona közé Self. - Nem vagyok néma. A nevem John Self, és vadászpilóta vagyok. Glave alezredes nem tájékoztatta, hogy pilóta vagyok?

\- Hm. Nem szóltak magáról. Mindjárt utána nézek...

\- Áh semmi szükség! Csak adjon egy gépet. A többit elintézem. - Folytatta a próbálkozást Self, a tiszt azonban máris a kommjáért nyúlt, és forgalmazni kezdett az alezredes felé.

\- Asszonyom. Van a hangárban egy férfi, és azt állítja hogy ön engedélyezte neki a repülést. John Selfnek hívják. - A háttérben Self a fejét fogta mérgében, és jobb lábával ütemesen dobolt a duracélon.

\- Gutman! Mondja meg Selfnek, hogy szétrúgom a seggét ha még egyszer hazugságon kapom.

\- Igen is asszonyom!

Glave nyomban bontotta a vonalat, Gutman pedig Johnra sandított.

\- Self, az alezredesasszony azt üzeni magának, hogy szétrúgja a seggét, ha még egyszer hazudni merészel vagy neki, vagy nekem, vagy bárki másnak. Közlegény! - Nézett most metszőn Wellinsre. - Vezesse el!

\- Uram! - Vágta magát haptákba az engedelmes katona, és karon ragadta a corelliait. Az meg sem próbált ellenkezni, hagyta hogy elvezessék. Mikor kiértek a hangárból, Wellins elengedte John karját.

\- Azért egy próbát megért. - Kacsintott a corelliai, Wellinsre. - Vezessen a hídra. - Wellins ellenkezését látva, gyorsan hozzátette. - Glave alezredes megígérte, hogy ha már nem repülhetek, legalább élőben nézhessem.

\- Rendben Mr. Self de ha átver, én is szétrúgom a seggét.

\- Nyugi Wellins, az alezredese ezt tényleg megígérte nekem.

\- Itt az ideje, az elsőfokú harckészültség elrendelésének. Várható érkezés, 10 perc. Visszajelzést kérek minden harcállástól! - Csattant Glave alezredes határozott hangja, mire a harcálláspontokon szolgálatot teljesítő tisztek sorra bejelentkeztek. Minden rendszer 100%-on működik. Elérkezett a támadás ideje... Az alezredes terpeszbe vetett lábakkal, és derekánál összefont kezekkel fordult a plasztacél kilátóablak irányába. A hipertertérből pillanatokon belül kilépnek, és a Válaszcsapás elkezdődik. A hídon zajló halk munkát, a főbejárat halk szisszenéssel járó kinyílása zavarta csak meg. John Self érkezett a hídra, Wellins közlegény kíséretében. Nicolette csak egy futó pillantást vetett rájuk a kilátóablak tükörképéből, majd megszólalt.

\- Wellins, távozhat. Self! - Emelte meg a hangját. - Ide hozzám.

A közlegény tisztelgett az alezredes hátának (avagy seggének Tongue) majd sietve távozott is. Valahogy sosem szerette a hidat... Ellenben Selffel, aki imádta. Így most első ízben, tekintetét végighordozta a több ezeréves hajó irányítóközpontjában, és végigmért mindent: A földbe süllyesztett harcálláspontokat, a kijelzőket, és egyszersmind mindent. Végül megállt Glave mellett. Nem szólt semmit, gondolta a nő majd úgy is lecseszi.

\- John, hogyan bízzak benned ezután? - Kérdezte a nő halkan, de választ nem várva hátat fordított neki. - Elsőtiszt! Első fokú harckészültségbe lépünk. Valós térbe váltás után azonnal indítsák a vadászokat!

\- Igen asszonyom! - Biccentett egy idősebb, kopaszodó tiszt és nyomban a komm. tiszthez sietett hogy ledarálja neki a parancsot.

\- Asszonyom! 5 perc az érkezésig! - Szólalt most meg a navigációs tiszt.

\- Asszonyom! A vadászok felszállásra készen állnak! - Kiáltott fel a kommtiszt, miután megkapta a vadászok visszajelzését.

\- Nyugtázva.

A percek lassan leperegtek, a hipertér kavargó képét pedig a csillagok vették át, ahogy a hajó valós térbe lépett 40 ezer kilométernyire az aszteroidamező szélétől. A riadószirénák nyomban felharsantak, és az elsőtiszt hangja töltötte meg a hajó belső én keresztül az összes folyosót.

\- Itt az elsőtiszt beszél! Harci riadó! Ez nem gyakorlat! Mindenki jelentkezzen a harcálláspontján! Ismétlem mindenki jelentkezzen a harcálláspontján! Nem nem gyakorlat!

\- Zavarják az összes létező frekvenciát! - Parancsolta nyomban a nő. - És kérek egy részletes szenzoros letapogatást!

\- Asszonyom, túl sok az aszteroida! Csak a fő bázis energiajeleit vesszük.

\- A vadászok útnak indultak! - Szólalt meg másvalaki.

Self most végtelenül tehetetlennek érezte magát, és ez nagyon zavarta. Csak állt a híd egyik szegletében, és figyelte a munkájukat végző nőket és férfiakat. A katonákat.

\- Asszonyom! A rajparancsnok jelenti, hogy előttük a cél, és harci érintkezésig 3 perc!

\- Értettem! Szabad fegyverhasználat.

\- Igen is asszonyom! - Kiáltott fel a komm. tiszt és forgalmazni kezdett. - Lovag vezér, itt az Anyahajó! Szabad fegyverhasználat! Ismétlem szabad fegyverhasználat!

\- Lovagok! - Kezdett forgalmazni a rajparancsnok. Hangját a hídon is hallani lehetett, lévén összeköttetésbe voltak. - Szárnyakat támadóhelyzetbe! - A pilóták sorra nyugtázták.

\- Lovag vezér, itt a Kettes! Sűrű törmelék előttünk!

\- Látom! Megkerülni már nincs idő. Átmegyünk rajtuk! Csak lazán uraim!

\- Lovag vezér, itt Lovag 4! 6 Tango közeledik felénk 11 óránál! - Jelentkezett néhány pillanat múlva egy másik pilóta.

\- Vettem Lovag 4! - Közben eldördültek az első vadászelhárító lézerágyúk lövései, de vadászok helyett csak az aszteroidákat találták el. - Kettes és Hármas fedezzetek, rárepülök a célra! Négyes, Ötös, és Hatos maradjatok a tüzérségi zónán kívül és tartsátok távol a vadászaikat! A többiek a megbeszéltek szerint! Jó vadászatot!

És a harc ezennel kezdetét vette. Az ARC-170-esek nagyon masszív konstrukciók voltak, de talán nem ilyen szűk harctérre tervezték őket. A trandoshan vadászpilóták ellen indult gépek könnyűszerrel elbánhatnának normális körülmények közepette azokkal a könnyű hutt vadászokkal, de azok fordulékonysága most duplán a javukra billenti az erőfölényt.

\- Itt az Ötös! A nyakunkon vannak! - Kiáltotta kétségbeesve az egyik pilóta.

\- Janson, itt Drag! Rajta vagyok, tarts ki!

\- Újabb sűrű törmelék! - Folytatta a kétségbeesett pilóta. - Fel kell húzzam!

\- Janson nee!

A hutt vadászok egyike könnyűszerrel emelkedett utána, még mielőtt Drag leszedhette volna. A trandoshan precízen tüzelt, Janson gépének pedig levált a védőpajzsa, és az egyik hajtómű bekapta az egyik lövést. Az ARC nyomban lassulni kezdett, azonban mielőtt leszedhette volna a trando, a Négyesnek sikerült bemérnie újból és leszednie.

\- Janson, vissza az Anyahajóra! - Utasította Glave, kirántva a KP kezéből a kommot. - MOST!

\- Erős tűz alatt tartanak! - Érkezett egy újabb segélyhívás. - Bázis, itt Lovag vezér! Túl erős a védelmük!

\- Koncentrálják a tüzet a főgenerátorra! Energia nélkül leállnak majd a lövegeik! - Darálta idegesen Nicol a kommunikátorba.

\- Igen, de nem jutunk el odáig!

\- ÁÁÁRRRRGHHHHSSSS ssssssssssss - Ordított fel a Kettes, aztán néma csend telepedett az éterre.

\- Az Erőre! Beent lelőtték! Kurva élet!

Selfnek most lett elege ebből a vérfürdőből. Határozott léptekkel közeledett a nő felé, és mélyen a szemébe nézett.

\- Mondtam hogy több hajó kell! Ha nem lépünk közbe, akkor kivégzik őket! - Emelte meg a hangját. - Had menjek ki! Kérlek...! - Váltott hirtelen hangnemet. - Én segíthetek! - Jelentette ki magabiztosan. Nicolette először leakarta ordítani a fejét, előbb azonban mélyen a férfi szemébe nézett, és meglátott benne valamit, ami megrémítette. Valamiért aztán - talán az Erő akarata ez - bólintott.

\- Menj!

John sarkon fordult, és rohanni kezdett ahogy csak bírt. Egész teste elmerült a közelgő összecsapás izgalmában. De nem félt... Túl sok csatában vett már részt ahhoz, hogy féljen. Ő volt Johnatan Self, corellia hőse, és a Kalaan-i menekültek megmentője. Csípőből haza kell vágnia egy trandoshan flottácskát...

Ahogy haladt, szerencsére annyira már megjegyezte az útvonalakat, hogy eltaláljon a hangárba. Közben a hídon Glave elrendelte hogy Grigs hátsólövésze haladéktalanul jelenjen meg a hangárban - így mire John leért - ő is ott volt már.

\- Maga fog vezetni!? Azt hittem Grigs jön! - Lepődött meg a hátsólövész. - Ki maga egyáltalán?

\- John Self! - Válaszolta a corelliai, és már lépkedett is fel az ARC-170-esnek támasztott létrán. Fent egy technikus már nyitotta is ki neki a kabintetőt. John bepattant, és nyomban ellenőrizni kezdte a hajó rendszereit.

\- Mi a neve? - Kérdezte a hátsó lövésztől.

\- Anderson. - Felelte az. - Anderson őrmester.

\- Nos őrmester! - Jelentette be ünnepélyes hangon John. - Felszállunk. - Arcán egy apró mosoly jelent meg a kabintető bezáródásának, majd a hajtómű felbőgésének hallatán. Az adrenalin csak úgy tengett benne. Ha rajta múlna most, akkor a Galaxis összes gonosza elpusztul.

\- Itt Self! - Jelentkezett be, miután fejére tett egy headsetet. - Felszállási engedélyt kérek!

\- Az engedély megadva! Jó vadászatot... Self!

Gépe levegőbe emelkedett, és a leszállótalpak visszahúzását követően kilőtt az űrbe. Kicsit próbálgatnia kellett a vadászgép irányítását, de mivel előzőleg már áttanulmányozta a műszerfalát, sok újdonság már nem érheti. Kicsit lomhább volt mint a corelliai HLAF-250-es illetve 500-as, de jóval erősebb.

\- Támadási sebességre gyorsítok Anderson! Kapaszkodjon az ülésébe. - Azzal kinyúlt az utánégető karja után, és ráadott minden kakaót. A hajtómű felbőgött, és iszonyatos erőt pumpált ki magából. Ha nem lett volna tehetetlenségi csillapítás, minden bizonnyal mindketten megsínylették volna.

\- Beleszáguldunk az aszteroidaövbe! - Kezdett rinyálni Anderson, John azonban ügyet sem vetett rá. Az utánégető azelőtt kimerült, hogy elérhették volna a mezőt, de lényegesen közelebb kerültek. Alighogy beértek, feltűnt Janson sérült gépe.

\- Tyű... - Motyogta maga elé a corelliai. Szemei előtt kibontakozott egy aszteroidamezőben vívott űrcsata. Ilyenben sem vett még részt... Egyszer ki kell próbálni. Így miközben ügyesen kerülgette az aszteroidákat, forgalmazni kezdett a vezér felé.

\- Itt John Self! Segíteni jöttem. Örülnék, ha nem durrantanák szét a gépem!

\- Csak ne töketlenkedj! - Jelzett vissza a vezér. - Ha vannak torpedóid, jól jönnének! Mi már ellőttük valamennyit. Cél a pajzsgenerátor!

\- Vannak, és vettem. Közeledek a célhoz!

Most jöhet a rákoncentrálás. Száguldó apró sziklák, és még náluk is gyorsabban cikázó sugárnyalábok. Egyszerűen mesés! És persze ahogy lenni szokott, az aszteroidabázis hangárából újabb vadászok tűntek fel, és az egyik úgy néz ki hogy kinézte magának John gépét. Szemből támad, és folyamatosan tüzel. Self gépe körül sorra robbannak szét az aszteroidák, ő azonban nem hátrál meg, egy pillanatra sem remeg meg a keze a botkormányon. Olyan ez, mint egy melodrámában a lovagi torna. A lovasok kivont lándzsákkal száguldanak egymás felé, és az egyik végül mindig telibe trafálja a másikat. A lövedékek egyre közelebb húznak el mellette, mikor hirtelen felvillantak saját sugárágyúi is, és darabokra szaggatták az eddig folyamatosan közeledő hutt vadászgépet. A robbanás következtében több kisebb szikla is a kitörő plazmafelhő martalékává vállt.

Hirtelen sípolni kezdett az egyik vészjelző...

\- Nabazdmeg! - Kiáltott fel a corelliai. - A hajó bekapott egy találatot, amitől úgy fest, a célzószámítógép bemondta az unalmast. Nem baj... Úgy is csak zavart. - Ki is kapcsolta a szerkezetet, hogy ha már meghibásodott, feleslegesen ne menjen.

\- Self! Nem bírjuk már sokáig! - Jelentkezett ismét a vezér.

\- Bocs, csak feltartottak. - Szabadkozott. - Mindjárt ott vagyok!

A sűrűbb törmelékből kiérve, láthatóvá vált az aszteroidabázis egésze és a körülötte repdeső ARC-170-esek kétségbeesett próbálkozása, hogy ártalmatlanná tegyék a bázis védelmét.

\- Van egy kis gondom fiúk... - Kezdett forgalmazni John. - Kiment a célzószámítógépem, így manuálisan kell csinálnom. Szorítsatok!

Körülötte közben felvillantak a vadászelhárító ágyúk lövései. Régi érzések kerítették hatalmába, ahogy gépét meg-meg dobta egy közelben felrobbanó aszteroida, és apró törmelékei a gépének csapódtak. Azonban nem zavartatta magát... Alábukott, majd átsurranva a bázis alatt, a túloldalon előbukkant, majd felrántotta a gépét, és emelkedni kezdett majd "átesett" és meredek szögben a generátor felé kezdett el közeledni. Ujja rányomott a torpedóvető gombjára, mire a vetőcsőből előszáguldott az első, majd a második torpedó is. Sebesen szelték a métereket, de mindkettő felrobbant, miután egy-egy kisebb aszteroidával találkozott.

\- Nem jó! - Ordította el magát John csak úgy, és újra próbálkozott. Most közelebb manőverezett, hogy minél kevesebb utat kelljen a torpedóknak megtenniük. - Ha most nem sikerül, szarban leszünk őrmester! - Szólt hátra. - Ugyanis ez az utolsó kettő.

Az nem felelt, helyette viszont sebesen tüzelt, a feléjük közeledő hutt vadászok felé.

John ujját ismét a torpedóvető elsütőgombjára helyezte, és megnyomta kétszer. Az utolsó kettő torpedó nyílegyenesen haladt előre, és mikor becsapódott, hatalmas lángok csaptak elő, majdnem beborítva a corelliai gépét. Self az utolsó pillanatban rántotta fel a gépét, és alig pár méterrel sikerült csak a lángok felett elsiklania. A robbanásban így is több hajórendszere megsérült - többek között a holoprojector, és különböző mérőműszerek.

\- Huhú! - Kiáltott fel ismét, ezúttal örömében.

\- Szép volt Self! - Szólt előre Anderson. - De ránk tapadtak!

A corelliai hátsó szenzor hiányában csupán a hátsó lövészre hagyatkozhatott. Gépe mellett sugárnyalábok húztak el, miközben ő maga is vadul tüzelt, hogy egy nagyobbacska sziklát darabokra robbantson maga előtt. Így megrongálódott vezérléssel, már nem olyan egyszerű egy vadászgép irányítása...

\- Self, kitartás! Jövök. - Forgalmazott a vezér. Gépe csakugyan megjelent szemből, és John gépe mellett elhúzva, darabokra robbantotta annak üldözőjét.

\- Kösz vezér!

\- A generátorért cserébe.

\- Self és mindenki! - Érkezett egy adás a hajóról. Nicol volt az. - Vissza a hajóra!

\- Fenéket! Harcolni jöttem. - Válaszolta John a parancsra, de ekkor eszébe jutott az őrmester. Most ő érte is felel...

\- Mi az hogy nem? Self azonnal takarodj vissza a hajóra! Pillanatokon belül szétbombázzuk a helyet!

\- Aha. Szóval belátta Glave, hogy csak vadászokkal nem lehet elbánni egy ilyen méretű objektummal. - Morogta maga elé John. - Rendben. - Szólt most a kommjába. - Visszatérünk.

A Köztársaság Pajzsa rakétasilóiból 2 perces késésekkel összesen négy rakéta emelkedett ki, miután a vadászok dokkoltak. Az első kettő szeizmikus robbanófejjel ellátott rakéta megtisztította az utat, míg a másik kettő fejlett elkerülőrendszerének köszönhetően kikerülte a megmaradt törmeléket, és becsapódtak a trandoshan űrbázisba. A kettős robbanás darabokra szakította a támaszpontot, egyszersmind örökre pontot téve a trandoshan fenyegetés végére.

10 perccel a szeizmikus csapás előtt

Apró fémszilánkok csapódtak Self gépének és megrázták azt, miközben ő ütközésig húzta a botkormányt. Épp kikerült egy hatalmas aszteroidát, mikor felbukkant egy másik. Véget nem érő az aszteroidamező, és még lőttek is rá.

\- Kifogytam a lőszerből! - Kiáltotta túl a lövések és a robbanások zaját Anderson.

\- Az gond! - Kiáltott vissza John. - Mi miért nem kaptunk asztromech droidot? Biztos a generátor vezetékeivel történt valami... A kis nyavalyás megcsinálhatta volna...!

Az ARC-ok gyorsan elhúzhattak volna, de John gépe lelassította őket, így maradtak harcolni. 6 Hutt vadász, 8 ARC-170-es ellen... A hidegvérű hüllők, az emberek ellen... A trandoshanok most mindent beleadva, felbőszülten vetették rá magukat a Vihar Lovagokra. Mozgékonyságukat ismét kihasználták, azonban a megnövekedett tér - időközben kiértek a sűrű törmelékes részről - már az ARC-oknak kedvezett. Érvényesíthették erős fegyverzetüket, és leradírozhatták könnyűszerrel az ellenséget. Egyedül Selfnek akadt gondja velük, hiszen sérült gépével már egyáltalán nem olyan egyszerű az űrharc. Több vészjelző is sípolni kezdett, mikor a jobb hajtóműből sűrű fekete füst kezdett el szivárogni, majd hirtelen leállt. A lassulás végzetes egy ilyen szituációban... Ám szerencsére a Köztársaság Pajzsa már elég közel volt ahhoz, hogy vadászelhárító lövegeivel könnyedén megsemmisíthesse a Selfet üldöző gépet. A többi hutt vadász érzékelve a nagy hajó jelentette fenyegetést, visszavonultak a bázis felé. A vesztükbe...

\- Huh, kösz Anyahajó. - Forgalmazott John. - A legjobbkor.

\- Jól van Lovagok! - Érkezett a válasz mindenkinek, ezúttal már a Kötelékparancsnoktól. - Vissza az Anyahajóra!

Self végiggondolta a vészhelyzeti landoláshoz szükséges teendőket, és úgy manőverezte a gépét, hogy a csökkentett kapacitású repulzormeghajtóknak ne kelljen sokat lebegtetnie az űrvadászt, és főleg ne magason. Visszavett a másik hajtómű erejéből is, majd a leszállótalpakat kiengedve szépen belebegett a hangárba. A személyzet világítópálcákkal segítette a landolását. Kicsit talán durvábban ért földet mint szerette volna, de a gép végül is egyben maradt, és ők is túlélték. Két technikus nyomban poroltókkal rohant az erősen füstölgő jobb hajtómű felé, míg egy másik létrát tolt a pilótafülkéhez, aztán felrohant és kisegítette Johnt meg Andersont a pilótafülkéből.

\- Huh... - Állt meg Self a létra tetején, és letekintett a még üres hangárra. Az első két ARC-170-es épp ezekben a percekben lebegett be, majd lassú ereszkedés közepette lenyíltak leszállótalpaik, és landoltak. A technikusok ezúttal is tették a dolgukat. Látszott, hogy olajozottan működik itt minden. - Klassz volt. - Szólt oda végül Andersonhoz, egy enyhe mosollyal a száján. - Remekül csinálta őrmester!

\- Ahogy ön is, Self. - Biccentett az őrmester, és kezet rázott a corelliaival. Közben újabb vadászgépek érkeztek, míg végül az összes leszállt. A hangár megtelt üdvrivalgó emberekkel, és természetesen a munkájukat végző techkekkel.

Míg Johnnak és a többi pilótának gratulálnak, a hídon a csapás végső fázisát készítik elő...

\- Tyler elsőtiszt! Szeizmikus csapásra felkészülni. Az Egyes, Kettes, Hármas és Négyes rakétakilövőbe helyezzék a rakétákat. - Utasította Glave. Közben a fegyverkezelő harcállásponthoz lépett, és a rakétaindító-konzolnál beütötte személyi kódját. A jelszó elfogadása után, felvillant egy kis zöld színű led, jelezve hogy felkészült a kulcs befogadására. A másik oldalon eközben Tyler is beütötte a saját jelszavát, majd elővette a kulcsát és felkészült. - Aktiválni. - Folytatta Glave, mire mindketten behelyezték a kulcsukat, és jobbra egy negyedet fordítottak rajta. A konzol kijelzőjén megjelent a 4 rakétakilövő sematikus ábrája, bennük a szeizmikus töltettel ellátott rakétákkal.

\- Hanza zászlós! Jelölje ki a célpontokat. - Folytatta a nő. - Az első két rakétát két perces késleltetéssel indítsa!

\- Igen is asszonyom! - És a zászlós cselekedett.

Mikor minden készen állt, Glave felkattintotta a tüzelőgombot védő kis tetőt, és finom kis kezét a nagy piros gombra helyezte. Lenyomta.

Az első rakéta emelkedni kezdett, és az aszteroidaöv felé vette az útját. Lévén hogy megsemmisült a trandoshan bázis védelme és a vadászaik már messze jártak, sértetlenül jutott be az övbe, majd felrobbant és a robbanás megsemmisítette az aszteroidák jó részét. A következő közben már úton volt, és hasonlóképpen - csak a sűrűbb apró törmelékű aszteroidák között - végzett pusztítást, hogy az utolsó kettő már sértetlenül eljuthasson a trandoshan bázisig. Persze így is maradtak törmelékek, de a rakétákba épített fejlett manőverező rendszerrel sikerrel vehették az akadályokat. Végül az utolsó kettő becsapódott a Dottába, és a kettős robbanás széttépte az űrállomást, kioltva kit tudja hány életet. Túlélők nem maradtak... Csak a szétlőtt űrvadászok, és az aszteroidabázis maradványai árulkodnak arról, hogy itt egykor csata dúlt. A holtak viszont nem beszélnek...

A Köztársaság Pajzsa méltóságteljesen odébb úszott az űr végtelen sötétjében, és miután maga mögé parancsolta az aszteroidamezőt, hajtóművei felvillantak és a hajót elnyelte a hipertér...


End file.
